Life of A Girl of Four
by XrosaryX
Summary: Meet Yuka, a girl with four alter-egos. Just after saving a cat, she's been whisked into the world of Saiyuki! Now she's stuck with the Saiyuki gang, can she get home? My first story. HakkaiXOC, a bit of YaoneXKougaiji [DISCONTINUED!]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be kind, thank you! **

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

Chapter 1: Enter Yuka!

"Yuka!...Yuka! Time for school dear!" A young girl appeared on the top of the staircase, "Mom, I'm coming! Please don't rush me!" The girl appeared about 17, pale skinned, long black hair, dark brown eyes behind black framed glasses, petite, slender built, wearing a yellow button sweater with a white tie, a tan knee skirt, white knee socks, and brown loafers. "Well I've been calling you for a long time Yuka," her mother sighed, "Just like your father, always late."

"Mom...Let's not bring dad into this, you promised mom," Yuka told her as she put her tan shoulder bag onto her shoulder, "I'll be back around 5 okay? I got to do an after school play again." Yuka kissed her mother and left the house, running to beat the school bell. Yuka Yamato was very much like an ordinary girl, except for four things.

**"Your going to be late again..."**

**"Yeah! Really, really, really, REALLY late Yuka-chan!"**

**"...Can you just skip school for once?"**

**"She can't remember, she's a goody-goody two shoes."**

**"Rose! Dia! Give the girl some peace!"**

**"Yes teach..."**

**"Of course Elle-sensei..."**

**"But...I'M BORED!! YUKA!! Can I come out and eat some ice cream?!"**

_"STOP!! Please! I really need to get to school on time! And I don't need all of you giving me a headache! Dia, stop making me want to quit school. Rosary, stop making me feel depressive thanks to your name calling. Elnora, please stop...I already get enough pressuring from everyone. And Opal...Just don't be so sugar high..."_

That's right, Yuka had four alter-egos. All four were her only close friends, teachers, and allies. Yuka stopped at a red light, "I might make it!" she muttered to herself as she ran across the street as soon as the road was clear, "And for once I won't be so late?" She stopped when she saw a strange thing, a little girl about seven under a tree crying. Yuka slowly made her way towards the little girl, up close Yuka could make out that she was wearing a yellow Chinese dress. "Excuse me little girl," she asked softly and the girl looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"My cat got stuck in a tree," the girl sobbed, "He won't come down..."

**"Just a cat?"**

**"Well cat's are good pets, but so are dogs, birds, and fishes."**

**"Eh? What are you saying? I thought we ate fishes..."**

**"It's pet fishes Opal...Understand the difference young one..."**

**"Oh...Huh?"**

**"Don't do it Yuka..."**

_"Why?"_

**"...I sense something wrong. This girl was sent here..."**

_"Sent?" _Yuka looked at the girl, who continued to cry.

_"...I'm helping her."_

**"Don't! It may be a trap! Remember?"**

_"She's a little girl, not a demon Rose!"_

**"..." **Yuka smiled, "Don't worry I'll get him." The girl smiled, "Thank you so much!" Yuka nodded and looked up the tree, seeing a faint outline of a cat. "Hm...This may be a problem...The cat's on the highest branch." Yuka grabbed hold of a branch and started to climb up the tree. She finally made it to the branch the cat was on, "Come here kitty," Yuka cooed out and held out her head trying to make the cat come forth to her, "Come on...Don't be scared little kitty." The white and brown cat purred softly and went straight towards Yuka's arm, "Good kitty!" Yuka slowly climbed down, not noticing the girl smile somewhat slyly.

"Here you go little girl," Yuka smiled and held out the cat, "Huh? What's wrong?" The girl's hair over casted her eyes, a shadow over them. Yuka gulped in fear, this wasn't right...She slowly backed away, "W-What are you?!"

**"Yuka hurry get away from her! She's a dark death fairy!! She was going to trick you from the start! They're known to be kind and innocent, but inside they just want to play tricks on humans who have a purity around them..."**

**"Yuka! Don't just stand there run!"**

**"Run you fool, run!!"**

**"Ah! Yuka-chan! Don't faint!!"**

Yuka shock all over, this little girl was evil? No...Was she sent by...

**"YUKA! DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" **Too late, Yuka saw dark red eyes and felt the world around her close in. Before long she blacked out.

End of chapter 1

**Sorry if the chapter was short...Good? Bad? Suggestions? I'll need it to improve my writing. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! I'll continue as soon as I can! Thank you for your time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I don't own Saiyuki, I own my characters though.**

Chapter 2: Where am I? Meeting the Guys

Yuka groaned, "Ow...My head...Huh?!" She looked around the forest, confused. "AH!!" she screamed, "Where the hell am I?!"

**"Simple really, a forest."**

**"That's so easy..."**

**"Even I knew that one Yuka-chan!"**

**"Really Yuka..."**

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"

Her alter-egos went silent. "Oh dear," Yuka sighed, "Huh? The cat..." She glanced down to see the cat still in her arms, "This isn't a dream...If so than...Where could I be? I can't be home..." She set the cat down and began to walk through the trees, hoping to find someone to help her.

"You asshole! You cheated!!"

"I didn't you stupid monkey!" Hakkai sighed as he heard Gojyo and Goku arguing, as usually about their game of cards, he never got tried of it. Unlike Sanzo, "Both of you shut up or I'm going to kill you both!" the priest threatened and held his gun. Both men went silent as soon as possible. "Good choice," Sanzo muttered and sat forward again. "..Hey Hakkai, are we there yet?" Goku asked, "We've been in this forest for hours!"

"Quit complaining will you?" Sanzo snapped, also annoyed.

**"Did you hear that?"**

**"Sounds like a car..."**

_"Maybe it's someone that can help us!" _Yuka ran in the direction of the sound.

**"Wait! Demon!" **

"What?!" A scream came out of Yuka's mouth and rang out into the sky.

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

"...Hakkai step on it."

"Right Sanzo." Hakkai stepped on the gas pedal and turned the jeep around in the direction of the scream. He turned a sharp left, causing the jeep to screech a bit and shove the passagers into each other, "OW!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Hakkai gasped when a young girl came out of the trees, "Holy-!" He stopped the car.

"Oh my god!" Yuka cried out as the jeep stopped, she glanced up to see four men stare at her in shock, "S-Sorry!!"

**"Duck down!" **Yuka looked to see the demon snarl, "Ah!! It's a tiger demon cat!!" she cried. She sprinted out of the way of the road and ran into the trees as the tiger demon chased her, "What the hell?!"

"That's a new demon...Kind of..." Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl..."

"Actually smart girl, normal girls would just scream," Hakkai commented. Sanzo glared at him, "Let's just go save her."

"AH!!"

**"YUKA!!"**

_"What?! I'm running for my life!!"_

**"...You forgot about your alter-egos you stupid girl..." **Yuka came to a halt, "Oh yeah I forgot!"

**"Unbelievable!"**

The tiger demon snarled as it appeared behind Yuka, "Okay you large cat," she said, "I'll take you on..." Yuka closed her eyes, glowing.

"Are you sure she went this way?"

"Claw marks on trees," Hakkai said, "They're going-" They heard a loud shrill wailing of an animal and turned to see the tiger demon limping away. A woman smirked, "And that's what you get for messing with us you pathetic kitty cat..." She glanced at them, "...You four, take care of Yuka or I'm going to beat you all up got it? I'm leaving you responsible for her." The woman had to be near her twenties, she had pale skin almost snow white, glowing red eyes, long black hair, wearing a black mini dress, black hand gloves, and black heeled ankle boots.

"Yuka? Who the hell is that?" Goku asked, "And better yet, who are you? A demon sent to kill us?" The woman laughed, "A demon? No..More like a witch..."

"A witch?" Sanzo asked, "No matter, tell us who you are!" He took out his gun and pointed it at the woman. She smiled somewhat evil like, "My name is Dia, the Asylum Witch. I'm the second alter-ego of Yuka."

"A-Asylum?! You're a psychopath than!!" Goku screamed in fear. Dia giggled, "You could say that, but I'm not a killer..." She looked at them, "Listen...Hurt me you hurt Yuka. For once in my life, I'm saying please. Please protect her and help her. If not all four of us are kicking your ass."

At that moment Dia's eyes turned brown and she glowed, turning to the young girl they saw earlier. She looked at them slightly, "Where am I and who are you four?" she asked, holding her head, "And why does my entire body ache?"

"What the? How did?" The four stared in shock, "What are you?"

Yuka glanced at them, "I'm..." She fell to the ground, out of energy and tried.

End Of Chapter 2

**Okay, done with another chapter! Thank you for reading once again. **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I don't own Saiyuki, I own my characters though.**

Chapter 3: Joining

"Well is she awake?" Sanzo asked as the drove to the nearest town, "Nope," Gojyo answered, "Still out like a light."

"All I wonder is how she got here," Goku said, "Her clothes look weird, and so does her bag."

"Well, as soon as she gets up we'll ask here. Apparently she's not from here..."

"It's pretty easy to know she isn't from here Hakkai."

Later, in an Inn...

Hakkai peeked into the room where the girl was staying, "She's still out of it," he told the others, "She must be really tired." Sanzo looked up from his paper, "Well as soon as she wakes up and tells us about herself, we're leaving her."

"What? Sanzo, she's just a young girl. She won't be able to fend for herself," Hakkai said, "It's like leaving Goku alone in a resturant without anyone keeping an eye on him."

"HEY!! I can be mature!"

"Right," Gojyo rolled his eyes, "You're very mature monkey boy."

"Take that back you H2O a-hole!"

"Sure when you actually show maturity which would be hm..Never!" Hakkai sighed as the two started to bicker, "Now, now you two we have a young girl sleeping in the other room."

**"Yuka..."**

**"Oh! Is Yuka-chan okay?"**

**"Yes, she just fainted Opal. She'll be fine."**

**"Man, I knew she was too weak! She shouldn't have summoned me to help her!"**

**"Are you actually blaming yourself Dia?"**

**"Yes...No..I mean...Damnit! Yuka, wake up already!"**

**"Don't yell Dia, she'll get a headache again!"**

Yuka opened her eyes, groaning she sat up. "Argh...Where am I now?" she glanced around the room. She was sure it was a hotel room, she heard four male voices outside the door. Three were yelling at each other while the fourth one was trying to calm the other three down. Yuka grabbed her glasses that were on the nightstand and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. "I said shut up!" Yuka let out a small yelp when she heard the gun fire and all four men looked at her, "Uh...S-Sorry!" she cried and bowed quickly, "I-I'm sorry for troubling! I'll take my leave now!"

"No, no, no," a man said and smiled, "It's okay please stay. You can sit here if you want to." Yuka gulped, "Uh...O-Okay," she replied and sat in the chair near the table. She looked at the four men again. The man she spoke to had a kind look on his face, brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was curious to know why he had one of his eyes covered. There was another man next to him, one with long red like colored hair and red eyes. He seemed to have been one of the three yelling and was glaring at what seemed to be the youngest out of the four.

The youngest one had lighter brown hair and golden eyes, she looked at the golden headband on his head and heard Elnora cough in her mind muttering that it had a magical aura around it. The last man had blond hair and violet eyes, he looked like a priest by the looks of it. Yuka glanced at them, "I-I'm Yuka by the way..."

"Yuka?" the man with green eyes asked. Yuka nodded.

"I'm Hakkai," he told her, "And this is Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo. You almost got hit by us when you were running from that tiger demon."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that," Yuka sighed, "I was so busy on staying in one piece I totally forgot to check if I was going to crash into something."

"But anyways," Goku said, "Do you know that crazy asylum lady?"

**"...Did he just call me that?"**

"Oh Dia? You met her already?" Yuka asked, "And she didn't hurt anyone right?"

"Would the demon count? Cause she pretty much made it run off like a reduced kitty cat...," Gojyo said. Yuka let out a nervous laugh, "She threatened you to look after me huh?"

"Pretty much," Hakkai said, "This happens a lot?"

"To be honest," Yuka explained, "I have four alter-egos...Dia's the second one. Rosary or RoseWitch is my first alter-ego, Dia's second, Opal's my third, and Elnora is my last one. They're all spirits that came inside my body after an incident and they've been a part of me ever since. They've helped me a lot."

**"Wah! Yuka-chan does love us!!"**

_"Of course I do Opal," _Yuka smiled as she thought. "Well, anyway," Sanzo said, "We'll have to leave you on your own later on."

"Huh?" Yuka blinked, "You're just going to leave me on my own?"

"Well you have four alter-egos that protect you right? You'll be fine."

"Sanzo! She's about my age almost," Goku said, "And besides that who knows what may happen to her, she's more likely to be in trouble if we just leave her. And remember that crazy witch's threat?! I don't want my ass kicked by a psycho!"

**"Heh...The little one is smart."**

**"Dia..."**

**"What?"**

"For once I agree with monkey boy here," Gojyo stated, "Leave a young girl on her own, she'd be picked up by a lowlife. I've seen if happen before..."

"Yes, it's unsafe. We could at least take her," Hakkai interjected. Sanzo glared and turned to Yuka, "Will you get in the way?"

"N-No of course I won't! I'll be sure not to," Yuka said quickly, "If you guys are fighting I'll gladly try to not be in your way."

"...Fine, but if you are as annoying as Goku. You're on your own got it?" Sanzo told her and stood up. "Oh thank you!" Yuka smiled.

Meanwhile...

"So the little mouse finally joins them," a figure smirked while watching them, "...Now let the games begin..."

End of Chapter 3

**Another chapter complete! Thank you once again for reading and please tell me what you think so I may improve in the future. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I don't own Saiyuki, I own my characters though.**

Chapter 4: Crushing and The Demon of Yuka's Past

Yuka looked out the window as the men left earlier to look for information about something. "What if they left me behind?" Yuka suddenly asked herself and pressed her hand onto the glass, "Will I be able to defend myself?"

**"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you."**

**"Yeah! Yuka-chan! They're very nice!!"**

**"Even if they bicker a lot..."**

_"Heh heh...Thanks you guys..."_

Yuka's head snapped to the door when she heard it open, "Oh! Hakkai," Yuka smiled, "You're back." Hakkai blinked at her and looked around, "You've been here since we left?" Yuka nodded, "Yeah, I didn't leave...And besides, Sanzo did tell me to stay out of your business.." Hakkai let out a laugh, "Heh, guess he did. Don't worry he's a good guy when you warm up to him." Yuka nodded and heard a small sound. She looked at what Hakkai held.

**"..."**

**"No way..."**

**"Is that a.."**

**"AW!! KAWAII!! CUTE!! A LITTLE DRAGON!!"**

**"...Aren't dragons suppose to be...bigger?"**

"S-Sorry Hakkai, but aren't dragons suppose to be...Big?" Yuka asked, "No offense little one." She patted the dragon on the head, "Oh Hakuryuu isn't a big dragon I know, but he can turn into a jeep. He's our transportation actually."

"Really? That's so cool!" Yuka exclaimed as she continued to pet the little dragon who purred, "He's just like a kitty cat." Hakkai smiled, "Well kind of...He's been with me for a while..." Yuka looked at Hakkai, "...I just noticed...Why are your earrings like that," Yuka asked and pointed to Hakkai's power limiters. "Heh," he smiled nervously, "Apparently you haven't noticed, but Goku and I are demons."

**"D...DEMONS?!" **"We're completely harmless with these things," Hakkai exclaimed, "They keep our powers in check so we don't get out of control so don't worry." Yuka nodded, trusting him. "..What about Gojyo and Sanzo?"

"Sanzo's a human and Gojyo's half demon and half human. They don't need these power limiters."

"Power..limiters...," Yuka whispered, "Sounds a bit hard to keep them on." Hakkai shrugged, "It is, but if you have self control it's not so hard. But it's not as easy as it seems Yuka." Yuka understood, "Say Hakkai, how old are you?" Hakkai gave her a shocked look, "I'm twenty two years old Yuka..."

_"Darn! We're three years apart!!"_

**"...Yuka..."**

_"Uh!"_

**"Oh my god...Yuka has a crush! Yuka has a crush!!"**

_"O-Opal shut up!!"_

**"And I thought you didn't like guys..."**

_"Dia!! Stop questioning my sexuality towards others!!"_

**"So you Like older guys huh?"**

_"R-Rosary!! Not you too!"_

**"Be careful Yuka, older men are a lot more mature and demanding than younger boys..."**

_"Elnora!! Please!!"_

Hakkai gave Yuka a questioning look as she blushed darkly and glared at the wall, "Uh...Yuka...What's wrong?"

"H-Huh? Oh n-nothing Hakkai!" She looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Hakkai smiled, "Well if there's anything you want to talk about just let me now. I'll listen to you."

"T-Thanks..."

_"Oh great...That's even made me like him more! He's so kind and caring! Not to say handsome too...But he's three years older than me! It's impossible!! I need to stop this!!"_

**"You can't stop love Yuka."**

_"Rosary! It's not love it's just me crushing on him!"_

**"Right...And I've been part of you for how long? Oh, since the first grade. Come on Yuka, I know you better than anyone else. You aren't crushing, you're falling for him."**

"OH! JUST SHUT UP!!" Hakkai blinked, "But I didn't say anything..."

"S-Sorry Hakkai!!"

Meanwhile...

"What is it now?" Kougaiji asked Gyoukumen Kousho as she stood before him on the platform where his father was beginning to be brought to life. "Ah, Kougaiji just in time," the woman smiled, "I have the greatest news...We have a powerful new ally from another world."

"Another world? There is no such thing," the prince scoffed, annoyed. Gyoukumen Koushou smirked at her stepson's words, "But there is and she's going to help us get what we need and destroy the Sanzo party. Come on out Chiyo..." A woman came before Kougaiji, "Hello there..."

The demon woman had teal light green hair that fell down to her mid back, pale skin, and light jade green eyes. She had a black eye patch covering her right eye, black bat wings on her back and miniature wings appearing behind her head, she wore a black leather mini dress that had no sleeves and went to her mid thigh, black skintight knee boots with buckles around the sides, and black fingerless hand gloves. She smirked when Kougaiji stared at her, "What? You like?" she teased him in a haughty like tone. Kougaiji glared, "And you're..."

"Chiyo...You have someone in this world I have to destroy...If you let me work with you, I'll gladly allow my demon soliders help you take out this Sanzo and his friends. In fact, I'll gladly kill them myself...So what's it going to be pretty boy?"

Kougaiji held out his hand, "Fine it's a deal." Gyoukumen Kousho's laugh rang out into the castle. Chiyo smirked, _"I'm going to get you little Yuka...You and your four selves...No running away for anyone..."_

End of chapter 4

Phew! Another part finished! Okay so...Now I don't know what to do. Should I make Yuka face her first opponent by herself or with the others? If you have any ideas let me know okay? Thank you once again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I don't own Saiyuki, I own my characters though.**

**You ready? Okay, here it goes!**

Chapter 5: Run Away, Far Away

"So...What was your world like?" Goku asked Yuka, the second day since she was allowed to join them and Goku was already attaching himself to her. Yuka thought a moment, "Well...There aren't a lot of demons...And there's a lot of buildings...I don't know how to explain it to you Goku..."

"Aw. It's okay I guess Yuka," Goku assured her, "You're a better person than I thought you would be! Unlike some people...'

"I'm sorry, what's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means that she's a lot more polite than you you water sprite!!"

"Uh...L-Let's not start a fight now please Gojyo and Goku...Please," Yuka begged, "I don't like it when people fight..." Sanzo scoffed, "Well you better get used to it because there's going to be a lot of it." Hakkai let out a nervous laugh when Yuka looked troubled at what his friend said.

**"Yes! Yay to violence!"**

**"..Dia..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Shut up. Violence is not always the answer."**

**"Yes it is Elnora. Violence is the way of life."**

**"No! It's suppose to be love, joy, and-"**

**"Don't go hippie on me Opal! Love and peace ew!"**

**"You're Yuka-chan's violent side Dia-chan! Of course you'd hate peace and love! You need a hug!"**

**"What?! No I don't! Hey! AH!! IT BURNS!!"**

Yuka giggled slightly as Dia screamed about love burning as Opal attempted to hug her again, "What's so funny Yuka?" Goku asked, "I don't get the joke..."

"Oh! It's just that my other ego, Opal, was hugging Dia," Yuka told him, "It's funny..."

**"No it ain't!!"**

**"Oh quit being a baby Dia-chan!!"**

"...So be more specific," Gojyo said, "You have...four personalities?"

"Yes," Yuka explained, "Rosary or RoseWitch is my more mature and more stronger side of me. She's like a me that isn't so shy and doesn't take any insults. She's really protective though. Than there's Dia...You met her already, she's a lot more violent than Rose. She doesn't care if anyone is in the way so she's my violent personality. Opal's a bit like Goku...She's really hyper and funny, but she's also really smart and strong. So she's my joy. And finally there's Elnora. She's a lot wiser than anyone I know, she's my teacher kind of. So that makes her my serious side."

"So let me get this straight," Goku said, "Rosary's your cold personality, Dia's the violent personality, Opal's the happy personality, and Elnora is the serious personality?"

"It's confusing to explain and understand," Yuka admitted, "But you'll understand when you meet them. They're actually saying your guys are nice."

**"I deny being nice! Opal! Stop hugging me!!"**

**"No!! Dia-chan! Be happy!"**

**"The only thing happy is you letting me go!!"**

**"...Both of you stop." **

**"Oh shut up Rose! Butt out!"**

**"...Never mind, Opal keep hugging her."**

**"Yay!"**

**"NO!!"**

**"Will this ever end?"**

**"Afraid not Elnora..."**

_"You guys...You're loud...," _Yuka thought and smiled nervously. She frowned slightly, _"I wonder how my mom's doing...I wonder if she even knows that I'm in this world. Why am I here? Is someone after me?"_

Meanwhile...

Chiyo glanced out the window, "...The mouse can't hide from me for long," she said to herself, "I'll get her and her four souls. They all won't escape me this time, especially when I have the demons help of this world." She chuckled slightly before going down the hallway, passing Kougaiji and Yaone. "...My lord," Yaone said, "I really don't think that woman is what she seems...I get bad vibes from her."

"You're not the only one Yaone," Kougaiji told her, "I've been trying to understand her objective of this girl now with the Sanzo party...I don't have a clue if she's even going to care if we get killed in her little plot."

"What should we do? It's pretty clear we can't trust her," Yaone frowned, "So what can we do?"

"...Just let her do what she pleases," Kougaiji finally assured her, "If all comes down to it and things are out of control, I'll try to step in." Yaone nodded, glancing back to see Chiyo walking towards her chambers.

Back with the others...

"Why you!" Goku yelled at Gojyo as they drove off towards the next town, "That was the last beer can! I'm thristy!"

"So was I!"

"Well it was mine!"

"I didn't see your name written on it!!"

"Gr! I hate you!"

"I hate you too you monkey dumb ass!!"

"Will both of you just shut the hell up?!" Yuka, who was now sitting next to Hakkai, glanced behind her to see the other three. Goku had somehow tackled Gojyo into a headlock while Sanzo continued to whack him with a fan. ''GODDAMN IT!!"

"Eh..Don't worry Yuka," Hakkai smiled to her, "Happens all the time."

"Well, they're really hurting one another," Yuka said nervously, "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Oh, I just learned to block them out and-Demons?" He hit the brake when a gang of demons appeared into front of them. Yuka gripped the side of her seat quickly and stared at the demons now four feet in front of them.

**"Weakling..."**

**"Dia, no."**

**"What? They're like what? A level 0 in power?"**

**"Don't underestimate what is of this world Dia. You thought the tiger demon was a level 0 too, but look at what happened to Yuka. She almost got eaten!!"**

**"Well...Oh, okay..."**

"C-Can you move out of the way?" Yuka asked them. The glare they gave her wasn't a good one, Yuka gulped as the others got out of the jeep. "Yuka stay in the jeep and don't leave," Hakkai told her, "We'll handle this." She nodded, but had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Sanzo took out a gun, "Okay...Who sent you? Are you Kougaiji's men?"

"You're the Sanzo party?"

"Pathetic..."

"We're not people that take insults," Goku grinned as a staff appeared, "ARGH!!" Yuka watched, amazed as the men fought the demons quickly in single hits. _"Amazing! They're so strong!"_

**"...I could have-"**

**"Dia-chan! They've could have eaten Yuka-chan!"**

**"Nonsense Opal, demons don't-"**

**"They do in this world don't they? Remember the tiger?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Point taken."**

"Yuka!"

"What?!" Yuka glanced to the side to see a sword about to hit her, "Ah!" She ducked under it and got out of the jeep and ran off as the demon chased her. Yuka stopped, another demon appeared in front of her. She shuddered in fear and backed away, "S-Stay away from me..."

"Oh a human girl...Tasty..."

"Let's split her in two and eat her guts out!" Yuka screamed as the sword was about to come down upon her, "YUKA!" Hakkai quickly showed up in front of her and created a barrier over them. Sanzo quickly pointed his gun at the demons and shot them, "Didn't we tell you to stay out of the way!"

"I-I'm sorry," Yuka apolgized, "I didn't mean to-"

"What if Hakkai wasn't able to defend you?! You stupid girl!" Sanzo yelled at her and glared, "If you were dead right now than it was worthless even trying to take you along with us int the first place! Are you that dim witted?!"

"S-Sanzo, it isn't Yuka's fault," Hakkai said, trying to defend Yuka.

He couldn't blame the girl at all for running out of the jeep in fear to be stabbed by the demon's sword. "Damn it Hakkai! She's in the way!" Sanzo exclaimed, "She's an annoyance to us on our journey..."

"Dude don't be so harsh with her," Goku said, "She was afraid..."

"Yeah, stop blaming her," Gojyo agreed. Yuka, clutched her skirt tightly.

**"Yuka..."**

**"Honey, don't pay attention."**

**"He's just being a big old..Well not old...Er...He's just a big meanie!!"**

**"...Don't cry now."**

"So...I'm a...," Yuka choked out, "I'm in your way huh? Than...I'll gladly leave you guys and stay out of your way!!"

"Yuka!"

"Leave me alone! I know when I'm not wanted!" she cried and ran off into the forest. Hakkai looked worried, "...Yuka..." Hakkai glanced at Sanzo, who looked a bit shocked at what happened. Gojyo and Goku glared at the priest, "What?!"

"You made her cry that's what!" they yelled at him. Hakkai frowned, _"Will she come back?"_

End of Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter done! In the next chapter I'm going to make Yuka face her opponent alone. It was hard to make Sanzo mean, I don't he's a mean guy...Anyway, I want to thank Patriot 16 for helping me out on this one. Thank you! Anyone that had any other comments or suggestions please review! Thank you for supporting me on my writing once again!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I don't own Saiyuki, I own my characters though.**

Chapter 6: The Cheerful Gem, Opal! And The Holy Witch, Rosary

"..It's already been an hour Sanzo, we should start looking for her," Hakkai reasoned to the priest after Yuka had ran off. "She could get hurt out there..." Goku sighed, "Well she was pretty upset, maybe she ran away when SOMEONE couldn't stop blaming her!!"

"Okay, can you all try to make me guilty it's annoying me!" Sanzo yelled, "Look...It's not my fault. How was I suppose to know she'd run away?"

"She's younger than Goku and she's a girl Sanzo," Gojyo sighed, "Girls her age are a lot more sensitive to a lot of things."

"And you'd know this because?" Goku stared at Gojyo with a look of dread on his face. "I was a teenager once wasn't I?"

"Look," Hakkai said, "We need to look for her. Now." Sanzo sighed, "Okay fine, but I'm not-"

"You are going to say sorry to her..."

"..Damn.."

Yuka hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed still, "I really shouldn't have yelled..."

**"Not true! Sanzo-san just yelled at you first! You had rights to yell back at him!!"**

**"Opal...That isn't helping the situation at all."**

**"But Rosary-ne-san!! Sanzo knew that Yuka's a seventeen year old girl! He should know that women are sensitive!!"**

**"...Point taken, but I doubt that he was thinking about Yuka's age. He was right in a way. You could have gotten hurt if Hakkai hadn't protected you Yuka."**

_"I-I guess you're right...Maybe I did get carried away by yelling and running off like that,'' _Yuka wiped her tears away and stood up, _"I should go back to them and say sorry..." _Yuka stood up and began to walk back towards where the others were.

"Argh! This forest is so dense..."

"Like your head?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Guys, let's not get carried away," Hakkai reminded them, "We need to find Yuka. There's a chance she may find herself alone face to face with another demon."

"Sounds like you actually care for her," Sanzo said noting that their friend was very focused on just finding this girl and protecting her. Hakkai gave Sanzo a confused look and shrugged it off. As he faced forward, Sanzo saw a light blush on Hakkai's face as he tried to look for Yuka through the trees.

"OW!" Yuka cried as she tripped over a tree root, ''Owie...This forest is deadly now. It wasn't like this earlier when I came in here..."

**"Maybe the trees want to talk to you!"**

**"...Opal...THAT'S STUPID!!"**

**"B-But it's true Dia-chan! Remember in fairy tales and-"**

**"THOSE ARE STORIES!!"**

**"DIA! OPAL! STOP YELLING OR YOU TWO WILL BE IN TIME OUT!!"**

**"...I hate you Elnora..."**

**"Sorry Elnora-sensei..."**

_"Guys, you're too loud," _Yuka frowned as she struggled to push through some bushes, _"I think I'm going in circles..."_

**"..."**

_"Rosary what's wrong?"_

**"...Someone is enchanting this forest so you won't be able to escape."**

_"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"_

**"I wish I were..."**

Meanwhile...

Chiyo waved at a shadowy figure, "I want you to try to get her," she told it, "Kougaiji's little demons didn't even look like they put up a fight at all. Do a better job than them, alright my dear Rikoya?"

"Yes my lady," a female voice answered, "I will serve you no matter what kind of dangerous mission you put me through..."

"I don't like her," Lirin said flatly as she and Kougaiji were alone, "She's creepy and she's just plain scary. And she insulted you at our meeting brother!"

"It's not like I already have these complaints piling on me, even Dokugakuji's pissed off and he's not easy to get mad," Kougaiji sighed, "I can't do anything Lirin. In fact it's wasn't even my idea it'd be-"

"Do not insult my lady," a voice said behind them. Both of them turned to see a female demon glaring at them. "...The creep?"

"Lady Chiyo is not a creep," the woman continued as she walked by them, "At least she has more meaning to send out her personal demons than sending out lesser ones." Kougaiji glared as she left, _"Okay...Now I don't like this Chiyo or any of her personal warriors. I think it's time I check out what's going on..."_

"Gr!" Goku yelled and kicked a tree, "We've been looking for hours! And Yuka's no where! And I'm hungry again!!"

"We'll get lunch later Goku," Hakkai promised, "Right now we need to find Yuka. I think we need to go this way...I hope it's the right way..."

"Well maybe if Sanzo just said a simple sorry after yelling at her this may not have happened...OW! Evil fan!"

"How many times are you going to blame it on me?!"

"Until we find her!! OW!" Hakkai sighed, "If we keep bickering we'll be stuck here and never find her you guys." It was than when he heard a loud scream break the silence around them, "That sounds like Yuka!"

"I think it's coming over this way. Let's go!" They ran into a clearing only to be faced with some demons, "Oh just..perfect..."

Yuka shook with fear as she looked up to see a demon woman glare at her, "So you're the weakling Lady Chiyo wishes to destroy..."

"W-Who are you?!" Yuka asked as she backed up against a tree, "Why are you after me?" The woman had dark skin, red eyes, and short silver hair that reached the nape of her neck. She wore what seemed to be similar to pirate clothes and held a huge dagger, "I am Rikoya, a personal guard of Chiyo."

**"Chiyo?"**

**"Isn't that the demon we sealed like four years ago?"**

**"Yuka, I think you need to let one of us take over."**

_"I-I know but-" _Yuka ducked as Rikoya swung her sword at her, "AFTER I FIGURE OUT A WAY TO NOT GET KILLED!!" Yuka ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards a clearing. "Yuka!"

"Eh? Hakkai!" Yuka cried happily as she saw the others, "I'm so glad to-" Rikoya appeared behind Yuka, "I've got you know you pest!!"

"Behind you!" Goku yelled and was about to charge forward until a bright flash of light appeared before them. "Hi hi!!"

"What the?!"

As soon as the light died a new girl appeared where Yuka was and dodged Riyoka'sdagger, "Eh?! Didn't your mama ever tell you not to handle sharp objects?! You could have seriously hurt someone! Use sharp objects in the kitchen under parental assistance!"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Opal! Yuka's third alter-ego and master of dodging dangerous object evil doers seem to hold in their hands which should not ever be handed to them!" the girl giggled as Goku sweat dropped. Unlike Dia who had a dark aura around her, Opal's seemed to be a lot lighter and carefree. She had peach colored like skin, bright green eyes, and long pink hair that went to her waist. She had on a light tan yellow jacket over a white button shirt with a green bow tie, a green plaid mini skirt that went to her knees, white ankle socks, and brown loafers. Rikoya glared, "Whoever you are...I'm still destroying you!" The woman charged at her now holding a huge sword, Opal blinked and quickly jumped onto Rikoya's shoulders and kicked her up twenty feet into the air.

"...She's strong," Gojyo finally said as Rikoya came down, snarling at Opal. "You little brat..." Opal smiled and began to skip around her while humming a song. Rikoya glared, she was not going to be defeated by this mere child. She smirked when Opal's back was facing her and stood up while ready to stab her, "Sorry!" Opal cried and managed to block the sword with a tree branch, "I forgot you had a sharp dangerous object in your hands!" She grinned and looked at Rikoya who seemed to be scared at the moment, "...I guess it's time you were purified..."

_"Her voice changed again," _Sanzo realized and saw Opal glow slightly with a violet glow. Soon Opal was replaced with another woman, "YOU?!" Rikoya cried in fear and jumped back. "Yes..How have you been my friend?" the woman asked while looking at Rikoya. She seemed to be a lot older than Opal and Dia, almost about in her late twenties. She had pale skin, dark black eyes, and short violet hair chopped at her shoulders. She wore a purple t-shirt, fading jeans that had tears at the knees, a black wristband on her left wrist, and black heeled boots. She had the air of coldness, sorrow, and anger. "Didn't Chiyo know her lessons last time?"

"...Y-You're R-Rosary..The one that," Rikoya stuttered in fear, "You sealed Lady Chiyo!!"

"Exactly, and I'll do again," Rosary smirked as placed her hands in front of her as if she was going to say a prayer, "Starting with you!"

"Not if I can stop you!"

Sanzo quickly took out his gun, but missed her. "Damn!" he yelled as Rikoya jumped up into the air, ready to pounce onto Rosary. A blast of silver light hit Rikoya sending her into a tree about five feet away from Rosary. "All forces of nature," Rosary chanted, "Death opposite of life, fire opposite of ice, water opposite of earth, unite as one. Lend me your strength..." A glow surrounded her as she continued to say her spell. "Gah, n-no let me-"

"It's too late now! Demon begone back into the depths of Hell!!" Rosary cried and a blast of pure energy hit Rikoya who screamed in pain.

Meanwhile...

"Hm?" Chiyo looked over at her tarot cards to see the one of strength disappear into ashes, "...So...She failed hm? No matter I'll have a better plan the next time my dear little mouse.."

Rosary looked at the men, who seemed surprised, "...Is there something on my face that amuses you all?" she finally asked them breaking the silence. "N-No it's just uh," Gojyo stuttered, "We're just shocked you are..."

"You're really strong! Almost as strong as Sanzo! Only a lot cooler! OW!!"

"Ignore the talking monkey," Sanzo glared at Goku, "What was that about?"

"A certain demon has a grudge against Yuka who embodies alter-egos that have magical powers," Rosary explained, "You see...There was an accident when she was thirteen years old. She was just getting used to us being a part of her and for some reason demons targeted her due to her powerful magical purity. Chiyo was power hungry and wanted to get Yuka to fed off her magic. Yuka managed to seal her away into a portal that seemed to have made her disappear from our lives...Now it seems that she's in trouble again..."

"Well...If this Chiyo person tries to hurt Yuka," Goku said, "...She's going to have to go through us! Yeah! We'll take her down as easy as a fly!"

"You can count on us to make sure she's okay," Hakkai agreed, "We won't let her get hurt."

Rosary blinked at him and smiled, "I guess she is in good hand for now. I trust you. Till I come out again see ya." A flash of light appeared before them again and Yuka was now in front of them, "Huh? I'm okay?" she asked herself and made sure she wasn't cut in half. "Aw man! Yuka! You should've seen it!" Goku cried and hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay though! I thought you'd leave and get killed by that pirate demon!!"

"G-Goku.."

"Goku I think she should have some air..." Hakkai managed to pulled Goku away from Yuka and smiled at her, "At least you're okay." Yuka blushed, "T-Thanks Hakkai." Sanzofrowned, "And someone has something to say to you," Gojyo added. Yuka looked confused as Sanzo glared at him, "...I..I'm sorry for yelling at you," he managed to say quietly. "I should say sorry too," Yuka told him causing Sanzo to raise an eyebrow, "I should have listened to you Sanzo and I'm sorry for running off...Forgive me."

"...Okay fine," Sanzo said, Yuka smiled, "Thank you Sanzo!" Sanzo looked away, "Hmph. Now how do we find a way out of here..."

"I CAN HELP!!" They all turned to see Opal, "Huh?" Opal smiled, "Allow me to make a pathway please!" She quickly charged through the trees and knocked out everything in her path, "Whee! This is fun!!"

_"...We need to get used to this too?" _The guys thought to themselves as they watched amazed of how strong Opal was.

End of Chapter 6

Phew! Longest chapter I think I made in this story so far...Heh heh, Opal's so funny she's my favorite alter-ego. Thank you once again for reading and please support me as I continue! Thank you!

Opal: Bye BYE!! Continues to clear pathway


	7. Chapter 7

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

Me: Hi! And with me are only Hakkai and Yuka!

Yuka: H-Hello...

Hakkai: Nice to meet you.

Goku: Why didn't you introduce us?!

Me:...Because this chapters is focusing on Hakkai's and Yuka's blooming love!

Both:...(Blushing madly)

Me:

Sanzo: The woman that is a complete annoyance to the world doesn't own Saiyuki. Thank god.

Me: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!

Yuka: Eh heh...Please enjoy!

**As stated before by Sanzo-sama, I don't own Saiyuki. I do own my characters though.**

Chapter 7: Starless and Sleepless Night

"She's asleep already?" Goku asked amazed as they drove away from the forest to the next town. Yuka breathed softly as the jeep jumped a bit over the rocky road, "Well you can't blame her," Hakkai said as he drove, "She used a ton of energy to get us out of that forest as well as fighting against that demon too."

"Yeah, but I thought she'd stay up a few more minutes to explain to us more about herself," Goku sighed in disappointment, "Besides, I wanted to play with Opal too! She's so fun!"

"Oh looks like monkey boy has a crush on Yuka and her pink alter-ego," Gojyo smirked. Goku glared, "I do not! She's like a little sister too me! Besides, Hakkai seems to like her!" Hakkai hit the brakes and turned to look at them, "Let's get one thing straight," he said, suddenly serious, "She's younger than us and is our responsibility, I do not like her that way..."

"Sheesh..Sorry," Goku frowned, "I just thought-"

"No, there is no way," Hakkai told him and turned back to the wheel, "It is out of the way impossible..." He started the car again and drove, silence fell over them.

Meanwhile...

Chiyo walked around the castle grounds, a look of annoyance upon her face. "So we just send another-"

"Kougaiji!"

"Speak of the evil witch," Dokugakuji groaned as Chiyo entered the room. Kougaiji sighed and walked over to her, "Yes Chiyo? What is it now?"

"What is taking you so long to come up with a plan to kill these annoying men?" she demanded, "Why not send another pack of demons?" Lirin and Yaone looked at each other, both having the look of anger to how this woman was talking to Kougaiji. "Look lady," Kougaiji glared, "We sent twenty demons last time and you're demon guard was killed by a mere human girl!" Chiyo raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly causing everyone to become confused at the woman's sudden reaction to what was said. "A h-human girl?!" Chiyo cried and smirked, "My dear prince, my target is not a mere human child. No, she's the one that sealed me up into a blasted portal making me forced to suffer for four years! She isn't a human, trust me on that." Chiyo grinned, "If you don't have a new plan in the next few hours...I'll take things into my own hands once again my dears."

"..Now I offical do not like her!" Lirin yelled as soon as Chiyo left, "She has no right to insult you brother!"

"Sadly she does," Yaone said despite her wanting to kill Chiyo for talking to her lord like that, "She is Gyoukumen Kousho's guest...And even if we want to send her to the depths of hell, we can't."

"Don't worry I'm still trying to find a way to kill her without revealing that we did it," Kougaiji said flatly, "She isn't interested in helping us, for what I found so far...She's only after that girl that's with the Sanzo party. I just need to know the reason why..."

Back with the others...

"Huh? Oh," Yuka yawned, "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour," Hakkai told her, "Did they wake you? They're arguing again..." Yuka looked behind her to see Sanzo yelling at Goku again as Gojyo laughed at whatever had happened. "No," Yuka told him, "I didn't even notice they were fighting. What was it about again?"

"Eh, something about who's going to be stuck in the same room," Hakkai told her nervously, "We're almost near the town, but since it's so late..."

"Oh there might not be enough rooms for five of us," Yuka realized, "Could we just camp out?"

"ARE YOU NUTS!!" Goku yelled, "I DON'T LIKE THE OUTDOORS!!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oops, sorry Goku," Yuka smiled and turned to Hakkai, "If all comes down to it, I'll be okay sleeping out. I don't want to become a burden to you again."

"No it's okay," Hakkai smiled at her, "Besides, unlike the rest of us. You do need to be inside at night." Yuka blushed a bit before looking down at her hands.

**"Wow, he is a real gentleman..."**

**"And he's really, really handsome! He's hot too!"**

**"I like how you just described him Opal..."**

**"Yes. I too agree."**

_"Guys, we've been through this before and I'll tell you again. No, he's way too old for me.."_

**"Apart by three blasting years Yuka! No big deal!"**

**"You do like him right?"**

_"Yes! I-I mean no..I...He's so nice to me and he's very patient..."_

**"Continue on.."**

_"N-No...I'm pretty sure he only sees me as a child...And nothing more..." _Yuka blushed more when she felt Hakkai look at her, "Is my face turning red Hakkai?" she asked him. He nodded, "A bit why? Is the weather that warm?"

"N-No my personalities are talking to me about something quite embarrassing again..."

"About what?"

"E-Eh n-nothing!" Hakkai frowned, _"If it isn't so important than why are you blushing so hard Yuka?"_

Later...

"Only two rooms?!" Goku cried, "B-But isn't there anything else?!" The innkeeper looked through her book, "I'm so sorry, but we're full..."

"Once again another horrible omen has befallen upon us," Hakkai said sadly, "Well I guess we'll just have to deal with it than...Yuka."

"Yes?"

"You keep one of the rooms, we'll share the other okay?" Hakkai told her, "It's only fair since you are the only girl here." Yuka blushed darkly, "T-Thank you Hakkai..."

"Hold on! Does this mean there's going to be one bed?!" Goku cried out as the innkeeper lead them to their room. Yuka walked into hers as the others went into the one next door. She sat down on the bed and sighed, "Guys...How could you make me blush so darkly in front of Hakkai?"

**"Huh? It isn't our fault..."**

"It was...He knew I was thinking of something embarrassing.."

**"He doesn't know it was about him..."**

**"Yeah. Now come on, change and check up on the guys. I think I hear Sanzo-sama, Gojyo-san, and Goku-kun yelling again at each other for the bed..."**

"I will, I will," Yuka sighed and opened her bag, "...The only clothes I have are my gym clothes and my dance costume for the drama play at school. I wonder how Mother is too..." Yuka heard a loud crash next door and sweat dropped, "Oh my..."

Next door...

"Don't you think we're being a tad too loud?" Hakkai reasoned as Goku and Gojyo argued about the bed even when he had won their card game. "Huh?"

"I never really thought of that," Gojyo sweat dropped, "Are we?"

"Yes, now shut up and go to sleep already will you," Sanzo grumbled as he went under the covers of one of the sleeping mats the innkeeper had gave them. Goku sighed, "Yeah sure..."

"I'm going to check on Yuka first okay?" Hakkai told them, "I'll be right back." He left the room and went over to the door of Yuka's room, "Yuka? It's me Hakkai," he said as he knocked, "You okay in there?" The door creaked open on it's own and a startled Yuka looked at Hakkai. A moment of silence fell on her until she let out a horrified scream of embarrassment, "I'M GETTING DRESSED!!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" Hakkai finally yelled and covered his eyes as he quickly closed the door, blushing madly. Yuka covered her upper body, her face burning from what had happened. _"H-He saw me...In my undergarments!!"_

**"...I hope he knows what a good body you have."**

_"DIA!!"_Yuka yanked on her black sweatpants and t-shirt that was dark blue before hurrying towards the door, "H-Hakkai?" She opened the door to see his back facing her and his hand covering his eyes, "Is it safe to look at you now?"

"Y-Yes it is," Yuka stuttered as Hakkai turned to face her, "...You should have not looked..."

"I-I'm sorry," Hakkai told her, "The door creaked open on its own and I accidentally didn't know. I'm sorry. My fault okay?" Yuka blushed darkly, "L-Let's not remember what happen okay?" Hakkai nodded as they both went inside the room, "Is everything okay on your side? I heard a loud crash..."

"Oh that? That was Gojyo tackling Goku. I won the game of cards, again and I got the bed..." Yuka giggled, "Cards?"

"It's what we do whenever we're stuck in the same room with one bed, I always win with Hakuryuu."

Yuka smiled as she went over to the window, "..There's no stars tonight..." Hakkai stood next to her and looked out as well, "You're right...There might be a thunder storm later on tonight," he also added, "I'm glad we managed to come into this inn instead of camping out." Yuka nodded, but was worried about the thunder storm Hakkai had predicted, "Uh.."

"Hm?"

"I-If it's not too much...Is it alright if you check on me later...Hakkai?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why?"

"Can you please?" Yuka asked again, "I...I really don't like thunder storms..."

"...Sure," Hakkai replied and smiled at her, "I'll do that."

"Thanks, sorry for being a bother again...," Yuka told him as he started to walk out. "No problem," he assured, "I'd do anything for you just remember that okay?" Yuka blushed darkly as he left. _"Did I just tell her that?" _Hakkai asked himself as he went into the other room, _"The only person I told that to was Kanan..."_

Moments later...

Yuka couldn't sleep, at all. The rain had just started to loudly fall onto her window and the thunder roared loudly almost making the ground shake underneath her, _"Oh! I hate the storms!"_She covered her ears as she tried to fall to sleep, she heard a soft chirp like sound and saw Hakuryuu next to her, "Hakuryuu?" The dragon tilted its head to the side and let out another cry. Yuka sat up slightly to see her door open, "So you opened my door to get in here..." Hakuryuu nodded and looked up at her as if asking her why she wasn't asleep. A loud clap of thunder rang out causing Yuka to let out a small scream of terror and hide under her blankets.

Hakuryuu tilted his head to the side, confused and flew out of her room to get Hakkai. Hakkai felt something tap him on his shoulder and opened an eye to see Hakuryuu look at him with a pleading look, "What's wrong Hakuryuu?" His dragon let out a cry and flew out of the room excepting him to follow. Hakkai quietly got out of bed and followed his dragon into Yuka's room, "Yuka?" Hakuryuu whined and nudged a figure under the covers, trembling and sobbing. Hakkai went over and gently took the covers off of Yuka, "Yuka..."

"I hate storms," Yuka sobbed out, "My parents always fought a lot whenever a storm came and I hated it when the thunder roared out. I don't like storms, they're so loud and I'm scared that the lightening will hit me..." Hakkai rested a hand on her shoulder causing Yuka to look up at him with watery eyes. "It's okay," he told her softly and wiped the tears away, "I'm here for you...Nothing is going to harm you Yuka, as long as I'm here. I'll protect you okay?" Yuka nodded, "No, lay down okay? You need to sleep..." Yuka laid down as Hakkai placed the blanket over her, "H-Hakkai.."

"Hm?"

"...Can you stay with me...Until I fall asleep," she asked blushing slightly. Hakkai smiled, "Sure," he replied and placed a hand on her head as he sat down next to her. Yuka nodded and closed her eyes slowly as Hakkai stroked her hair, "You're really nice and kind...Hakkai. I really like that about you" she whispered as she fell to sleep.

Hakkai blushed as he heard those words coming out of Yuka's mouth and looked at her as she slept peacefully. _"...Now that I look a bit closely...She is a very beautiful girl," _he thought and blushed. Before he knew it, Hakkai laid down next to Yuka and fell asleep as well. Hakuryuu tilted his head for a moment at the couple and yawned before curling up and falling asleep as well.

End of Chapter 7

Yay! I did a romantic part of the story! Like it? Hate it? Let me know about your comments and suggestions for my story. Thank you once again for reading and supporting me on my writing once again!


	8. Chapter 8

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I own mine however...**

Chapter 8: The Boy of the Desert, will jealousy arise?

"Huh? Where did Hakkai go?" Goku yawned when he didn't see him the bed, ''I know he was in bed last night..."

"Maybe he's up early," Sanzo mumbled as he began to wake up, "Gojyo why don't you go check to see where he is..." Gojyo yawned as he got up and walked out of the room to Yuka's, "Hey, Yuka have you seen Hakkai..." The redhead stopped in mid sentence when he saw his friend embracing Yuka...In the same bed!! He blinked again to make sure he wasn't going crazy, yup. He wasn't seeing things, "Heh," he smirked suddenly full of evil ways to tease them both. Hakkai sat up and looked over at Yuka, who was still sleeping. He smiled slightly and brushed his hand over her bangs to brush them out of her face as he got out of bed he saw Gojyo at the door, _"Oh boy...This isn't good,"_ he thought as he stood up.

"Eh...Morning Gojyo," Hakkai greeted nervously as he walked towards him, "Heh. Slept well?"

"Yeah," Gojyo smirked, "So uh...What happened here? You guys made out?"

"What?!" Hakkai blushed darkly, "N-No! We didn't do anything!! I swear!"

"Right...So why were in Yuka's room in the first place? Confessing your love to each other?" Gojyo snickered as Hakkai's blush turned darker, "Look Gojyo," Hakkai told him while trying not to turn to a darker shade of red, "I just came here to check on her and I fell asleep next to her...We did nothing." Gojyo patted him on the shoulder, "Sure, but later on it may happen."

"Gojyo! I don't like her that way!! I was just checking on her!" Hakkai exclaimed and pushed him out of the room quickly before Yuka woke up, "Hakuryuu keep Yuka company while I try to stop Gojyo from harassing me or spread rumors about me and Yuka," he told his dragon as he closed the door.

**"Oh sleeping beauty..."**

**"Wake up alert!!"**

"Ah!" Yuka cried and fell out of her bed, "Ow...Oh it's morning..."

**"Of course it is, you slept well last night too..."**

"..Because Hakkai was with me that's why," Yuka whispered and blushed as she remembered last night. She had felt Hakkai embrace her close to him so close that she could hear his heart. Hakuryuu whined and nudged Yuka gently, "Morning," she greeted him and petted him, "Don't tell Hakkai I was blushing when I thought about him okay?" Hakuryuu tilted his head and nodded, "Good..."

**"And now...Let's get out of your sleeping clothes and get downstairs!"**

**"Go Yuka! Today's going to be a great day today!!"**

"Okay, okay," Yuka giggled as she stood up.

Downstairs...

"You and Yuka were sleeping in the same bed?!" Goku yelled as they waited for Yuka to come down, "...It wasn't like that Goku," Hakkai muttered and gave a slight glare at Gojyo, "I fell asleep next to her. Nothing more..."

"And he was hugging her close," Gojyo added. Hakkai turned to face him, "Can you stop it!?" Gojyo laughed, "But it's funny to tease you for once!" Hakkai sighed, he was so going to get even with Gojyo someday for this..._"But...It was nice to hold Yuka close to me...What a second what am I saying?!"_

"Sorry for the wait! I had to put my uniform into my bag," Yuka said as she went over to them, "This is the only outfit I have other than my school uniform. Sorry.." Hakkai blushed when he saw Yuka. Yuka was wearing a bright red dress with a long knee skirt and short cap sleeves, the dress seemed to have showed off how slender she was, she also wore a pair of red flats, and her hair was in a side ponytail. "Hakkai..You're turning red," Sanzo told him which caused Hakkai to turn to a darker red blush. "Y-You look nice Yuka," he managed to say, "It looks cute on you."

"It does?" Yuka blushed while pushing her glasses up a bit, "I..Um...Th-Thanks..."

"Okay you love birds done now? Cause we need to get going!!" Goku smiled causing both of them to freeze a moment, "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!"

Meanwhile...

"So you're telling me," Chiyo said to one of her warriors, "That...You can actually make Yuka come to us with her own will?"

"Yes my lady," a male voice said, "She is a young girl after all. She won't be hard to hypnotize I can assure you..."

"..Fine I leave it too you," Chiyo told him, "Go. I have high hopes you won't fail..." The figure bowed and left the room, Kougaiji narrowed his eyes as the figure walked by him.

Back with the Sanzo Party...

"So how long will it take us to get to the next town?" Yuka asked Hakkai as they drove through the desert, "About three days," he told her, "But if we don't take any stops we should get there by two and a half days."

"That's still too long," Goku complained, "Can't this jeep go a little faster?"

"Sorry, we just need to be patient..."

"Until another demon attack," Gojyo sighed, "I mean, here we are relaxing and than out of the blue we go face to face to some ugly faced gang of demons and keep fighting for days to come..."

"Don't jinx it," Sanzo muttered and looked around, "And I still don't like the idea of me sitting back here with you two kids."

"Than I'll gladly change places with you," Yuka told him, "I'm sorry for taking your seat."

"No never mind," Sanzo quickly objected, "I think Hakkai prefers you sitting next to him than me." Hakkai and Yuka blushed slightly, "Can you get over that please?" Hakkai asked them, "It was just me sleeping next to her on accident..."

"And you seemed to have enjoyed it," Gojyo smirked, "You even smiled tenderly at her and brushed her hair out of her face..." Yuka blushed and looked at her hands, "I-I'm not hearing this!" she exclaimed and turned to a darker red.

Gojyo laughed, "Oh I am loving this!" Hakkai gave Yuka a nervous smile, "Don't worry it will be over in a few more hours," he assured her, "I hope so...This is so embarrassing," she told him.

**"Hey...You did enjoy it.."**

_"Dia!"_

**"Well you did..."**

**"Oh! Yuka and Hakkai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"**

_"Oh no! Opal anything..BUT THAT SONG!!"_

**"Oh Yuka, I do hope you and Hakkai get together! I mean...Oh! I can picture it now!"**

_"Opal, Dia,"_Yuka sighed, _"Stop it...I got another headache now thanks..."_Hakkai looked at Yuka and smiled slightly, _"She looks so cute when she blushes."_

Yuka played with her hair, "Hey Yuka," Goku said, "Can your next alter-ego come out?"

"Elnora?" Yuka asked, "Well...Unlike the others...She's harder to get out. She's a lot older than all the other three, in fact she's the teacher of all of us."

"Teacher?"

"She's still training me on how to do simple spells and such," Yuka explained, "We call her Elle-sensei for short. She was Rosary's teacher originally." Goku nodded, "Oh I see..."

"You really don't get it do you Goku?"

"Nope!" Yuka let out a nervous laugh, "Thought so...You're so much like a brother Goku..." Goku smiled with pride, "Ha ha! Heard that I'm like a brother!" Yuka laughed, "Whoa!" She held onto her seat as the jeep bumped up a bit, "Oh you okay Hakuryuu?" The dragon gave out a tiny little whine sound, "Guess he's thirsty," Hakkai said, "No surprise. We have been in this heat for a long time..." Yuka frowned and looked around, "Well...There's not water here."

Just than Hakuryuu stopped and transformed back into his original form, "Hakuryuu?"

"Hey you stupid dragon! What was that for?!" Hakuryuu whined and flew off in a random direction, "Hakuryuu!" Yuka cried and ran after him, "Hey! Get back here!" Hakkai followed her as well.

**"Funny..."**

_"What is?"_

**"I sense someone with an aura the same as yours..."**

_"Good thing or bad thing?"_

**"Who knows..."**

Just than Yuka turned to see a figure petting Hakuryuu, "There you are!" she said and went over, "Oh..."

"Huh?" the boy stood up and looked at her, "Is this dragon yours?"

"N-No," Yuka stuttered, "He's my friend's dragon." Hakuryuu purred as the boy continued to pet him, "Heh, your friend takes good care of him." Yuka blushed and nodded, _"...Why does my head feel dizzy? Who is this guy?"_

The boy was about her age, tall, with dark blue black hair that reached his mid back, pale skin, and had a black tattoo of a dragon on his neck. He wore a white open t-shirt, faded jeans, black hiking boots, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He smiled at her, "So...You traveling?"

"Um with some friends of mine," she answered as Hakuryuu flew over to her shoulder and rested, "We're going west I believe."

"Well if you need to have a place to stay at," the boy told her, "You can come to mine. It actually isn't so far from here. By the way my name is Yin."

"I'm Yuka by the way," Yuka bowed, "How can you live all the way out here in the desert?" Yin smiled and shrugged, "I managed to have a spring next to my house, so it's quite easy for me to get water."

"Yuka!" Yuka turned to see the others catch up to her, "Oh who's this?" Hakkai asked looking at the boy. "This is Yin," Yuka replied, "He said that we could stay with him for the time being."

"Really? Can we?!" Goku asked him, Yin nodded. "Of course," he told them and smiled at Yuka, "Especially after I met Yuka, who am I to turn down travelers with a pretty young lady with them."

**"..."**

**"Okay, I sense a player vibe from him! Yuka!"**

_"I know, I know,"_Yuka thought to them, _"Be careful...I kinda don't under stand why he's hiding his eyes though..." _Yin smiled at her and she smiled back politely. Hakkai glared slightly at Yin, suddenly feeling protective of Yuka.

Meanwhile...

Chiyo smirked to herself as she watched them through a mirror, "Heh...Good job Yin," she said to herself, "You're doing a perfect job on luring them..."

"Lady Chiyo?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "Who is it?" Gyoukumen Kousho came in, "Oh hi there," Chiyo smiled slightly and the mirror once again turned back to normal, "I see that you're comfortable now here," the green haired demon smiled, "Allow me to introduce someone to you, Dr. Ni?" A man in a lab coat entered the room, "I am Dr. Ni," he said as he held a stuffed rabbit in his hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Chiyo..."

"As I am of you doctor," Chiyo nodded, "...You are the scientist helping Lady Kousho with her project to bring her lover back to life are you not?"

"How quite observant of you," Dr. Ni smirked, "I can also see you are quite advanced in science and magic..." He looked over at her deck of tarot cards. Chiyo smirked and slid her hand over the deck of cards, "This? Oh...Just something to bide my time. Not a big deal, unless you want me to read your future..."

"Oh no thank you...I'd rather try to mess up other people's futures..."

Chiyo smiled, "It was very nice meeting you, but I'm afraid..I won't need your services yet..." She glanced at the mirror, "I have already gotten someone to deal with my dear little mouse and bringing her to me..." She giggled.

End of Chapter 8

Yay! Done with another chapter! I know it's not a good one..I have a bit to think over. Well, yes I introduced Dr. Ni! The bunny man is here! He's a bit creepy too...But anyway, I'm done with another chapter! Will Hakkai get mad when Yin tries to hit on Yuka? You have to keep reading! Thank you for reading once again and supporting me! Until next time, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

It has come to my attention thanks to 4evachanginmeyelife, that I made a slight. Maybe big error On how many years Yuka says she is apart from Hakkai's age. I am going to edit what she says in this chapter and once again I want to thank 4evachanginmeyelife again for pointing this out for me. I am once again very proud to present to you an new chapter of my story! Enjoy and thank you!

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I own mine however...**

Chapter 9: Trapped in Sand

"Make yourselves at home," Yin said as they sat in his house, "Not bad for a guy who lives by himself huh?"

"Yeah...Guess so," Yuka said as she looked around, "Reminds me of Gojyo's old place only a lot neater," Hakkai joked. Gojyo gave him a glare, "Hey, I wasn't a neat freak okay?"

"Hey you got any food around here?"

"Yeah," Yin frowned, "I should warn you though...I'm not much of a cook..."

"For taking us in," Yuka smiled, "I could cook! I'm pretty good at it since I was young."

"Really? Well that's good," Yin smiled at her and leaned close, "I guess in some future you'd make a really good wife to some lucky guy huh?" Yuka blushed at his words, "U-Uh..You're leaning in too close to me..." Hakkai glared again, _"I don't get it...This guy just took us in because he liked Yuka? I don't like this one bit..."_Yin laughed and pulled away, "Sorry it's just that you look so cute..." Yuka blushed again, "Yin er...C-Can I please go use your uh water to clean my clothes?"

"Sure just go to the spring out back," Yin told her and pointed to the window, "It should be right in the back."

"Thanks," Yuka bowed and went out. Hakkai glanced at Hakuryuu, "Go with her too okay?" The dragon nodded and flew after her.

Meanwhile...

"So this is what you intended to do?" Kougaiji asked as he saw Chiyo walk by, "Send off another one of your personal warriors?" Chiyo looked at him, "Isn't that what you do as well?"

"Tch," Kougaiji glared, "My dear stepmother does it, not me. I'd rather die than let my comrades go without me. I would fight with them when facing the Sanzo party." Chiyo turned and rested a hand on her hip, "Yin...Isn't just one of my personal guards...He's my son." Kougaiji's eyes widen at what she said, "Your son?" Chiyo nodded and walked off, "I have my entire faith of him, besides..As a mother, I know what he is able to do. He shall not die so easily...In fact...He always returns to me before dying..."

Kougaiji glared at the woman as she disappeared. _"She's as evil as that witch..."_

Back with Yuka...

"Oh this is so awkward," Yuka sighed as she washed her uniform, "Yin is really nice and all, but...I don't like him for some reason..." Hakuryuu tilted his head, confused to why the girl was telling him this. "Oh sorry, guess you don't quite understand huh?" Hakuryuu nodded as Yuka sighed again, _"What do you guys think?"_

**"He's hot. I'd do him."**

_"Dia, please be serious!!"_

**"I am!"**

**"She meant to be a lot honest Dia. We don't want her to lose her virginity to this guy. She wants to lose to Hakkai."**

_"Okay, Dia's opinion isn't as bad as yours Rose!"_

**"Well you do love Hakkai don't ya?"**

**"Girls. I should say this out of concern..."**

_"What is it Elle?"_

**"This Yin guy...I don't like him. He has the same aura as that pirate woman...In fact I also can't figure out why he'd take five travelers into his home and still have food. He's far away from the town and he can't farm out here in the heat."**

_"You're right..."_

**"The only way he could survive out here is that he can use powers or he set this up..."**

**"In other words Yuka-chan...BE CAREFUL!!"**

**"No need to spell it out..."**

**"Huh? Oh I need to spell it? Okay B-E-C-A-R-E-F-U-L-L! Be careful!!"**

**"...Stupid pink haired-"**

**"Now, now Dia..."**

"Yuka," Hakkai said, "Hey. You okay? You blanked out a bit."

"O-Oh sorry," Yuka smiled and shook her clothes a bit, "Thinking a lot..." Hakkai sat down next to her, "Say.."

"Hm?"

"What do you think of this Yin guy?" Yuka blushed, _"W-Why is he asking me this?!" _Yuka looked at the water and blushed darkly again, "H-He's a nice guy for taking us in and all..."

"..I see." Hakkai nodded, "Guess you're right. And he seems to like you."

"Eh?! I-I don't...I-I mean..."

"It's better to go for someone your age than someone five years older than you..."

**"...Yuka...You did a miscalculation..."**

**"You did it so it wouldn't be so bad huh?"**

"H-Hakkai, I don't-"

"Hey!" They turned to see Yin from the backdoor, "You guys better get inside. It looks like a sandstorms heading this way." Hakkai nodded, "Come on let's go." Hakuryuu flew onto his shoulder as they left, Yuka stood up and clutched her uniform, _"...Hakkai...I don't like him I..."_

**"You're falling hard for him huh?"**

_"...I am."_

Yuka looked out the window as she watched the sand hit the glass, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, happens a ton of times don't sweat it," Yin told her as she cooked, "This house of mine has been here since well ever." Yuka nodded as she sliced some tomatoes, "Wow Yuka," Goku said as he watched her as well, "Your pretty good."

"Thanks," she smiled, "After my parents split up...I had to fend for myself since my mom is away and my dad is hopeless in the kitchen." Goku drooled a bit as the food's aroma came up into the air, "It smells so good..."

"Hey Yuka," Gojyo said, "You better protect the food before monkey boy here tries to gulp it all down before you put it on the table."

"Hey!!" Yuka giggled and turned back to her cooking. Yin looked at her again before turning to the others, "So..How long have you been all together? By the looks of things..It seems Yuka's a bit new in your traveling party huh?" Hakkai gave the boy a serious look, "Oh. Yuka's been with us for a short while yes, but we already consider her part of our group..."

"Really? Cause by the way you're acting towards her," Yin grinned, "Is a bit...distance." Sanzo glared, "Look kid...Mind your own business will you?"

"Oh I'm-"

"Dinner!" Yuka yelled interrupting them, "S-Sorry it took long."

"No way!" Goku yelled with stars in his eyes, "You're a savior Yuka! Let's eat!!"

**"And now the monkey gulps it all up..."**

**"Yuka, you okay?"**

_"No...Not at all. In fact I feel a lot more dizzy now than before..."_

**"...Could it be..."**

"You stupid monkey! Save some for us!"

"But I'm the most hungry!"

"Well we're bigger than you and need more than you you little runt!"

"Guys, guys," Hakkai sighed, "There's plenty to go around." Yuka frowned as Yin placed an arm around her shoulder, "Yin?"

"Hey can I talk to you in the other room real quick?" he whispered to her and glanced at Hakkai, who was glaring at him, "It's about you and your way back home...I can help you..." Yuka's eyes widen in fear, _"This guy..."_

Meanwhile...

Chiyo watched as Yin lead Yuka into another room away from those pathetic men, "Good job my son..." She smirked and took out a card out of her deck, "Oh..The poisonous snake...Spelling out fear, betrayal, and my favorite...Death among those who I want to inflict on." She chuckled as she watched from her mirror what would happen next.

Back with Yuka...

"...Who are you?"

"I told you before my dear," Yin smirked as he closed the door, "I'm Yin, the Seducer.."

**"That's lame..."**

**"Agreed.." **"You're not going to get away with this-"

"Sadly I have," Yin smiled somewhat evilly and snapped his fingers. Yuka who had been leaning against the door had felt it vanish beneath her hands! "You're working for..."

"My mother wants to get you and I intend to get you to her, understand love?" Yuka whimpered and closed her eyes trying to call upon her alter-egos to come forth, Yin laughed. "What have you done?!" she demanded when she realized she couldn't hear them, "What did you do to them?!" Yin gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she could see his face clearly.

He smirked when her eyes widen in fear, "I just merely recall you eating a bit of the food you prepared right? I placed a secret potion into the food, allowing it to close off all magical powers for a limited amount of time...For you it will last for as long as you're near me...''

''So..You have the power to just..'' Yuka said and held her head, "D-Dizzy..." Yin smirked again and leaned in closer to her, "No one is going to help you..And by the time your friends could get in this room, you'll be under my spell..." Yin smirked at her and took off his glasses revealing dark black eyes, "Now...Agree to come with me, my dear Yuka."

_"Help me...Someone.." _Yuka whimpered as she felt him gaze into her eyes.

Other room...

"Damn it!" Goku yelled and tried to kick the wall the door had disappeared, "So that guy was after Yuka!" Hakkai glared, "Yeah..I kinda figured..." He looked at his hands, "And for some reason...I can't use my chi at all."

"Must've been some kind of potion he placed in the food," Sanzo said and loaded his gun, "The little punk..." Goku pounded the wall, "I can't break it!!" he yelled, pissed. Gojyo looked behind them, "Uh..I hate to be the person to say bad news, but...We've got a bigger problem other than a creep getting Yuka."

"Huh? Ah!!" Sand slowly began to emerge out of the cracks and windows, "Oh shit! We're going to be buried in sand!!"

_"I swear...,"_Hakkai thought, _"If that Yin character is hurting Yuka...I'll kill him myself!!"_

End of Chapter 9

Yay! Another chapter end! I may be a little late for the next one, but I'll try to update as soon as I may. Thank you for reading this once again and thank you for your support! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I own mine however...**

Chapter 10: Elnora, the Teacher of Magic Appears

"Goddamn it, Goku move out of the way. I'll try," Sanzo said and took out his gun. He shot the wall creating three holes, "Hey! You hit it!" Goku cheered, but stopped when the wall closed up the holes, "HEY!! STUPID WALL!!"

"...Shit."

"He must have known would try to do that too," Hakkai looked behind him as the sand began to pour out from everywhere, "I hate this guy really much."

"Heh, well when we get to that other side," Gojyo smirked and took out his staff, "Kicking his ass will be a perfect way to get even."

Other side...

Yuka felt weak, helpless..._"I can't believe this...Why me?...Please someone.."_

"What the heck!!" Yuka blinked out of her trance to see Yin backing away, holding his hand, "That little..." Yuka looked to see Hakuryuu snarling at him, "Hakuryuu!" she cried and hugged him. The little dragon chirped happily at her, "Oh...You must have gotten into my bag..." The dragon nodded and growled at Yin who had placed his glasses back on, "Heh...Okay, I'll just have to do this the old fashion way huh?"

"Huh? AH!!" Yuka ran out of the way of a sword, "What is it with you demons and swords?!"

"Hold still!"

"AHHH!!" Yuka ran around the room, dodging the sharp blade. Hakuryuu cried out in alarm and tried to bite Yin, who swung his sword around, "Get the hell out of my way you lizard!" Hakuryuu glared and attempted to blow out a small fire blast at Yin who just flicked it off to the side, Yuka sweat dropped at the dragon's attempt. Yin used the hilt of his sword and whacked Hakuryuu aside, "Hakuryuu!!" Yuka ran over and picked up the dragon, "Are you okay?"

"You should be worried about yourself Yuka darling..."

Meanwhile...

Chiyo leaned forward towards the mirror, _"That's it Yin...Just keep going and you'll be fine,"_ she smirked and touched the reflection of her son, _"Just like I expected from the son I created in a perfect image of a dutiful son..." _Lirin peeked into the room, _"Gross!! This lady has issues! She's spying on them..."_

"Lirin, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Brother!" Kougaiji raised an eyebrow as he too looked into the room. Chiyo gently, almost lovingly, touched Yin's reflection as he tried to stab Yuka. Both of the siblings shuddered a bit. "Now that's plain gross!"

"Who's there?!" Chiyo cried and glared at the door, _"Shit!"_Chiyo opened the doors and looked around, "...Hm...Must be the effects of that headache medicine I took," she muttered to herself as she returned back into her room. Kougaiji and Lirin emerged out from behind a pillar, "More like the effects of her psycho behavior," Lirin grumbled. Kougaiji looked at his sister, "Lirin, don't ever go near that woman okay? I don't like her ideas at all..."

Back with Sanzo...

"ARGH!! We'll be buried alive!!" Goku panicked as he tried to break the wall, "Oh like we already know that!" Gojyo yelled as he tried to help him, "Damn. Hakkai do you think your attacks might help? You didn't eat that much of the food..."

"I can try, but I can't be sure," Hakkai frowned as he tried to form an energy ball within his hands. He tossed it to the wall, but the orb only left a small crack, "Well...Now that concludes that that potion that punk gave us is beginning to fade out of our systems than," Sanzo glared and reloaded his gun. Goku looked through the crack, "I think I see Yuka..."

"What?!"

Other side...

"AH!!" Yuka cried as she was backed into the corner of the room, "..Ow..." She looked up to see Yin towering over her, "Now there's nowhere for you to run little mouse," he chuckled as the sword in his hand sudden became a long black iron staff with a silver axe blade at the end, "Last chance...Surrender to me or I'll have to take you to mother in pieces."

"Not on your life! I rather die than just go over to the person trying to kill me!" Yin sighed and held his weapon in both hands, "I really really didn't want to do this Yuka-chan, in fact I would have liked it if you just fell under my spell and unharmed. Sorry for doing this..." Yin raised the staff above his head, "Good-bye." Yuka held Hakuryuu, who was still knocked out, close to her chest and closed her eyes, _"Oh god! I really am going to die this time!!"_

"Hey pretty boy!" Yin glared and jumped out of the way of a staff, "Damn, guess it wore off..."

"You got that right!" Goku yelled as he and the others appeared from behind the wall. "Yuka," Hakkai called, "You okay?!" Yuka nodded, "I'm...I'm okay."

Hakkai let out a sigh of relief, "Good...Because I was really worried about you." Yuka blushed slightly, "Oh how touching, not!" Yin jumped over to Goku and knocked him aside, "Goku!" Yuka cried, _"What?! How can he toss Goku aside like a rag doll?"_

**"Because he isn't of this world..."**

_"Rosary!"_

**"And Opal.."**

**"Dia.."**

**"And myself, Elle.."**

_"You all sound weak and tired..."_

**"That's because we're just trying to shake that potion out of our systems still along with yours..."**

**"Listen...Yin is a creation of Chiyo's DNA. She created him out of her and her alone, he isn't complete yet."**

**"But he still has the power to hurt you, Yuka-chan, and the others! He has the upper advantage since you and the others are still getting that icky food potion out of your systems! The best thing is for letting one of us to get him out of this place!"**

_"Huh? Why?" _Yuka looked over to where the wall had been busted open to see sand still pouring onto the floor, "What?" _"So if we continue to fight here than..."_

**"..We'll all be buried alive in sand."**

"You...You're really annoying me now!!" Gojyo yelled and swung his staff at him. Yin expertly grabbed the staff's blade and threw it back, "Eh!" Gojyo turned his body away just in time before his weapon slashed his arm, "Close..."

"He's pretty good at deflecting our own strengths back at us," Hakkai concluded, "And since we're still under the potion's influence...We're at a disadvantage."

Yin smirked, "Correct. If I fought you in your current forms I would be dead, but that isn't the case. Mother wanted me to take cautious steps towards you and she was right."

"Oh great a mama's boy," Goku groaned as he stood up, "Look, just spill out some of your mom's plans and why she's after Yuka!"

"..That is what I know and you to find out." Sanzo fired his gun at Yin, "Die already will you?" Yin dodged the bullets and caught one, "Lousy aim priest..." He glanced over to Yuka who was trying to stand up, "Stay out of this!" Yuka cried as Yin blasted a energy beam at her, "Yuka!" Hakkai cried, "You...You're going to pay for that!" Hakkai threw his attack at Yin who was too late in dodging it, "Tch..." The demon boy touched where the attack had left a small cut on his right side, "Heh, so there were feelings..."

"If Yuka's seriously hurt...I will kill you...," Hakkai glared ready to attack Yin. "Hakkai-san I think it won't be needed," a voice said, "I'll take him on now." They turned to see someone who had used a barrier to block the beam. The woman wore a black trench coat over a white dress and black knee heeled boots. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail and had dark black eyes behind black rimmed glasses.

"So...You're the last one of her many alter-egos?" Yin asked the woman, "Yes...I'm Elnora, the teacher of magic," she answered as she walked over to him, "I must say, you gave all of us quite a scare. You are really that woman's child...Or are you? After all, she created you out of science and magic. Why is it you serve a mother like her?"

"...Because...I was ordered to," Yin told her, looking a bit sad, "And like the dutiful son I am...I will carry out her plans!" Elnora sighed, "Another useless tool in that woman's evil twisted plan...How I despise this. Forgive me. Hargh!!" Elnora used a roundhouse kick to knock Yin's weapon out of his hands and managed to jump over him, "Attack your enemy with all your range gives you little time to defend yourself." She quickly used a punch to knock him over to the side, his sunglasses clattered to the floor.

Yin glared at her with pure hate, "...You...Urg!" He coughed out in pain as blood spilt into his hands, "No...Not now.." Elnora looked over to the sand still coming into the house, it was up to their ankles by now. "Okay, we kicked him down," Goku said, "But...HOW CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE?! THE SAND WON'T STOP!!"

"I'm working on that," Elnora frowned, "You are a real annoying child..."

"Huh?! Hey!!" Elnora shrugged, "I'm a teacher. I tend to say things like that without realizing I may hurt the other person's feelings..."

"Like someone we know," Gojyo looked at Sanzo who gave him a dirty glare, "Watch it...I still have a loaded gun." Hakuryuu flew over to Hakkai's shoulders, "Is Yuka okay, Elnora?" he asked. Elnora shook her head, "Just call me Elle-sensei okay? And don't worry Hakkai-san, she changed into me quickly before that energy blasts could touch her. She's a lot stronger than she let's on. Now...Since the sandstorm started a while ago...It should be done," Elnora muttered to herself and went over to the wall on her left, "...This should do."

"Wait..."

"What now?" Goku demanded as Yin struggled to stand up, "Do you want your ass kicked again?"

"No...That's the wrong wall to hit," Yin coughed, "Kick the one right behind me." Elnora gave him a slight glare, "Why should I believe you? Aren't you suppose to be our enemy? What if you're tricking us again?"

"...Believe me I'm saying this truthfully," Yin told her, "I mean it..."

**"Well girls?"**

**"I say to kick his ass!"**

**"Um...I don't know Elle-sensei..."**

**"Yuka?"**

_"...I think he's being truthful..."_

"SAY WHAT?!" Elnora yelled out loud, "Trust him?! Yuka are you insane?!" Goku and Gojyo sweat dropped as Elnora started yelling, "...What's going on?"

"I've seen Yuka do this too," Hakkai told them, "They can talk in mind or out of mind."

**"You're nuts! That guy tried to kill us!! WITH FOOD AND SAND!!"**

_"I know...But..I just know he's saying the truth.."_

"Fine...Due to Yuka's somewhat insane mind," Elnora glared, "I'll go with what you say...But if you are lying...Dia's coming out to rip your vocal cords out. Move aside." Yin slid away from the wall until he was standing next to Hakkai, "...Sorry for everything," Yin muttered, "I was just doing what I was ordered to do..."

"But why is your mother after Yuka?" Hakkai asked him, "I don't know," Yin frowned, "I just know she needs Yuka's powers and body...That's all..."

Elnora muttered a phrase and she began to glow a dark purple color, "Give me the strength to break all barriers in my way," she yelled, "To escape this prison!!" She punched through the wall causing the house to shake as the the energy around her created a huge hole, "Let's go!" The others followed her as they ran out of the building, the house collapsed into a mound of sand. "Close...," Yin sighed, "I didn't know that could happen too..."

"What?" Goku asked, "You don't know how to control your powers?"

"..Sadly no, mother just let me out of my room for the first time," Yin explained, "I hardly knew that this could result like this..."

"Chiyo did that?" Yuka reappeared, "But you're her-"

"Stop talking to me," Yin suddenly growled to her, "We're being watched..."

"What? Wait Yin-" Yuka called as he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, "...He didn't explain things very well did he?" Sanzo muttered as he took out a cigarette, "At least we know a bit of this Chiyo woman's personality..."

"Yuka...Are you hurt? Your hand seems cut," Goku asked as Yuka picked up her bag. She glanced down at her hand to see a long cut on her left hand that was bleeding a bit, "D-Don't worry!" she assured him, "I guess it happened when I was running from Yin when he was wielding that sword of his..."

"Let me see it," Hakkai touched her hand and held it while looking at it closely, "...It seems to be minor. Thank god too...I was really worried he'd do a lot more to hurt you." Hakkai took out a small cloth and tied it around her hand, "Keep it on until it stops bleeding okay Yuka?" Yuka blushed and nodded, "Thanks Hakkai and...," she blushed more, "No..It's nothing."

"Are you two done?" Sanzo asked, "We have to get to town before another demon shows up."

"Alright let's go," Hakkai said and held Yuka's hand a bit as they went over to the others. _"I'm still falling for you Hakkai,"_Yuka thought as she smiled at him.

Later...

"You complete fool!" Chiyo cried and tossed Yin across the room. Yin cried out in pain as he hit the wall, "You helped them!!"

"If I didn't...I would have died too..." Chiyo glared and huffed a bit, "Yes..That would've happened too," she finally said calmly, "I would hate to lose you my son.." Yin stood up, "I'm still sorry mother...To have failed you..."

"Heh...Just because I calmly said it would be a waste to lose you," she frowned, "I haven't forgave you. You are to be confined in this castle, I will also make sure to strengthen you more.." Yin looked down, "Yes..Whatever you say mother..."

End of Chapter 10

Yahoo! Chapter 10 finally updated! Sorry for being gone for a long time. Heh, thank you for your support and for commenting on my story! Hope you continue reading it and all suggestions are always welcomed See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

Chapter 11: Yuka...Kidnapped?!

"...Are we there yet?" Goku asked as they drove through the desert, "It's so hot!!"

"Shut up," Gojyo muttered annoyed, "Your talking is the cause of all this humid air around us."

"Is not!" Sanzo shot his gun into the air, "SHUT UP!!" Yuka let out a nervous laugh, _"At least we're all back to normal...," _Yuka thought as she looked over her shoulder to watch them. After Yin had disappeared they had all been protective of her until they were back on the road again, "Hakkai are we there yet?!" Goku cried out in pain, "The sun's going to burn us all until we're steaming like meat buns! Now I'm hungry..."

"Is food all you think about?" Yuka asked him smiling, "If you want water I think I have some in my bag." Yuka opened her bag and gave him a water bottle, "Here."

"...You just saved my life!" Goku cried and drank it, "Hey save some for the rest of us!" Gojyo yelled as Yuka looked into her bag again. She took out her cell phone, "Huh? What's that?"

"Oh this is a cell phone," Yuka told Goku showing it to him, "It's a portable phone..."

"...A what?" Yuka let out a nervous laugh, "It's something from my world. It's something people use when they're far away and want to talk to each other...In simple terms."

"Oh..." Yuka looked at the silver cell phone in her hands and flipped it open to see that it was out of power, "...Oh great. It's out of batteries..."

"What are batteries?"

"You don't know what those are too?!"

Meanwhile...

"Hm?" Lirin peeked around the corner to see Kougaiji having an argument with her mother, "You can't just send more of my demon armies without my permission!" Kougaiji yelled, "You can't do that!"

"I can and I did," Gyoukumen Kousho smirked as she looked down upon him from the platform where she sat, "Also, Chiyo wants us to handle her little problem for a while. Apparently her son is to stay here and she's working on new plans. So...Get the Sanzo party and this mortal girl they're with. Simple, right?" Kougaiji clutched his jaw tightly, "Yes...Leave it to me," he managed to say, "But remember, your promise to free my mother..."

"Of course," Kousho yawned now bored, "You may leave." Lirin let out a small snarl and ran off, "That bitch!" she muttered under her breath, "She's my real mother, but she's such a...Ooh! I'm gonna make her shut up for good one of these days!" Lirin paused a moment, "I haven't seen that monk and his friends in a long time...I know! I'll take them on!" She ran off as Yin appeared into the chamber, "Lady Kousho?"

"Oh so you're her son," Kousho smiled as he walked over to the platform, "What is it?"

"My mother asked me to give this too you," Yin told her and tossed a box at her, "It's suppose to help strengthen demons..." Kousho looked at what was inside the box, "Hm...Thank her for me."

"I will," Yin said and began to walk off. "Oh and," Kousho added, "I do hope that you do become stronger...I heard about your failure." Yin made a fist, "Yes..It was just an honest mistake...Mother didn't know the result would be like that..."

Back with the Sanzo Party...

"...How did a boulder...Come out of nowhere?" Yuka asked confused as Hakkai pulled to a stop, "It couldn't be that God's telling us that we're going to wrong way or an ill omen is ahead..."

"You're a Buddist or something?" Gojyo asked her, "Cause if so please don't go saying Gods and Goddesses shit..."

"I'm a Catholic..."

"Oh...What's that?" Yuka sweat dropped, "You don't believe in religion huh?" Gojyo and Goku shook their heads, "HA HA!! I GOT YOU NOW!!" They looked up, "Oh come on not her again..."

"Oh Sanzo," Gojyo teased, "You're girlfriend's here!" Sanzo pointed his gun at him, "Shut your mouth and I won't blow it off." Yuka sweat dropped as a young demon girl fell from the top of the boulder and landed in front of them, "Okay! Hand over the scripture and the girl!"

"...I'm afraid that's be a big no," Hakkai told her and smiled nervously, "Yuka isn't an object and handing over the scripture isn't what Sanzo would do."

"Fine! Than I'll just take you on!" the girl yelled and looked to see Yuka, "...This is her?! She's just a mere mortal!"

**"...She didn't just go there..."**

**"Oh she went there..."**

**"Rosary, Dia...Calm yourselves. We are not to fight younger children..."**

**"...But Opal can..."**

**"Huh?"**

_"No I am not fighting her,"_Yuka thought and laughed nervously, "Er...What's your name?"

"I'm Lirin and don't you forget it!" the girl yelled, "Now..Prepare to meet your doom!! ARGH!!" Lirin ran over to the jeep, but Sanzo quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her away arms length, "You annoying brat..." Sanzo shoved a meat bun into her face, "Eat it now and shut up." Lirin quickly grabbed the bun and ate it happily.

Yuka sweat dropped, "Wow...He can control Goku-kun and Lirin-chan?"

"Put her down now!" Yuka looked up to see three more demons on top of the boulder, "Eh?" Lirin waved up to them, "Hey Kougaiji-ni, Yaone, and Dokugakuji!" she called them. Kougaiji smacked his forehead, "You dumb ass! How many times are you gonna keep doing this?!" Yuka looked confused, "Um...Are you her older brother?" Kougaiji looked surprised to see Yuka, "What a second..Are you Yuka?" Yuka's eyes widen, "Wait..." She stood up quickly, "Did Chiyo ask for your assistance to try to get me?!"

"Oh so you are that girl," Kougaiji muttered, "Sanzo, hand over my sister, your scripture, and the girl over to me and no one gets hurt!"

"...De ja vu," Yuka muttered, "What should we do?"

"You just stay here," Hakkai told her as they got out of the jeep, "Hakuryuu drive a bit away okay and protect Yuka." Hakuryuu whined and drove a bit away from them, "Hakkai..."

"Heh, so it's a fight you want eh?" Kougaiji asked as he and the others began to land in front of them, "Fine...Bring it on."

"Finally!" Goku yelled and charged at Kougaiji who tried to shoot out fire blasts at him. Yuka watched as Gojyo took on the demon with black hair, "So it's you and me again right bro?" Gojyo asked as Dokugakuji tried to use his sword, "Sadly," his brother replied, "But...Life isn't so perfect right?"

"Hello Mr. Hakkai," the purpled haired demon woman smiled, "Nice to see you again."

"And the same to you Ms. Yaone," Hakkai told her politely, "So we'll fight?" Yuka scowled a bit, _"What the?! Are they...No..."_

**"...That does it! Let me at him!"**

**"Dia, he didn't break Yuka's heart yet...I hope..."**

**"M-Maybe they always do this?" **

**"Yeah right Opal."**

_"...Shut up please!" _Her alter-egos fell silent as Yuka watched Sanzo and Lirin stay off by the sidelines as the others fought. She sighed, "Wait...Why am I being jealous over a small thing of him being friendly to her? Oh great now I know why they say love is both a blessing and a curse!"

"What?" Sanzo asked her, "N-Nothing!" she yelled and gasped as Goku fell towards the ground, "Goku-kun!"

"I'm okay!" he told her and dodged Kougaiji's fire attacks skillfully, "Good," she muttered, "It seems that Gojyo's safe too..."

**"What do you mean? Of course he's fine."**

**"When fighting a sibling you have some advantages..."**

_"Guess so," _Yuka thought and glanced over to Hakkai who was easily blocking Yaone's attacks, _"Hakkai's really strong too..."_

**"Yuka! Jump!" **"What do you mean-" Hakuryuu cried out and quickly drove away from a huge energy blast attack, "Whoa! Hakuryuu you okay?!" The dragon had quickly switched to its dragon form and nodded.

Yuka glanced up to see a cloaked figure, "Opal...You handle this one." Kougaiji and the others looked over to see Yuka glow and turn into Opal, "Hey! Don't try hurting girls!" Opal yelled at the figure as it landed in front of her, "It isn't proper manners!"

_"So this is her power?"_Kougaiji thought, _"She seems a bit different..."_The figure charged at her at and formed a violet red energy ball, "Whoops!" Opal jumped over the figure, "Missed me! Missed me, now you're gonna be beaten! Wait...That didn't rhyme at all...Oh well!" She quickly did a back flip away from the figure and tried to do a low sweep to knock her opponent down only to find out that another figure appeared behind her! "Ambush?!" Opal cried and ducked as the new comer tried to chop her head off. She quickly jumped up into the air and landed onto a low rock, "What..."

**"This isn't good..."**

**"Opal, maybe you should switch with Dia."**

**"No it's okay Elle-sensei! Opal-chan can handle this!"**

**"Opal! This isn't your strong suit..."**

_"...What do they want? They don't seem to be with Kougaiji or Chiyo..."_

"Hey!" Hakkai demanded, "Who are you? And what do you want with Yuka?" The two figures looked over at them, "Hm...Seems like our master isn't the only one that seems to want her powers."

"Yes...I believe it's time we try to finish this mission." Opal jumped up from the rock and charged at them, "Hiya!" She punched one of the figures, but didn't see the second one appear behind her and place something on her back. "What the?!" she cried and looked behind to see a spell scroll on her back, "Ah...So sleepy..."

Yuka than reappeared and fell into the arms of one of the cloaked figures, "Hey!" Goku yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!" Gojyo used his staff and tried to wrap the chain around one of the figures. The one holding the sword deflected it right back at him, "Get your hands off of her!" Hakkai yelled and tried to throw an attack, but missed as both morphed back up onto the boulder, "Give Yuka back right now!"

"Sorry, but our master wants to have a word with her," they answered, "So...If you want to try to get her, find her." They disappeared before Sanzo could fire his gun, "Damn!" Goku yelled, "They took her!" Hakkai fell on his knees, "No...Not again," he whispered, "Yuka!!"

End of Chapter 11

Da-da-DUM! What will happen next? You have to read to find out! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

Chapter 12: The Missing...

"Damn it!" Hakkai yelled as he stood up, "Sanzo, we have to go after them!"

"I already know that!" the priest muttered annoyed as Hakuryuu turned into the jeep, "Sheesh, that girl's always getting taken away some way or another..."

"Hey!" Lirin yelled, "What about our fights?!"

"Next time," Hakkai called as they drove off, "At the moment we have more important things to worry about other than this." They quickly disappeared as Hakkai drove at a very fast speed leaving Kougaiji and the others in shock. "So that girl's more important than fighting us?" Lirin thought a moment, "...She's just a human. What's so important about a human?"

"I think I can guess," Kougaiji replied, "Chiyo is also interest in that girl. At first glance she's weak and worthless, you think that you can take her down in just one punch. However, when she changed into her 'alter-egos' or whatever her other personalities are called her entire appearance and power changes to a normal human into something near a demon's or maybe higher is she manages to grow strong. That personality we saw earlier seems to have the same strength level as yours Lirin."

"Really? I didn't notice," Lirin tilted her head as Kougaiji glared at her a bit, "That's because you were busy eating...Again."

"So what now?" Yaone asked him, "Should we help them? Those people that took her weren't normal demons and they seemed to be working for some quite strong."

"Heh...It's not our problem yet," Kougaiji frowned, "Let them handle it."

Meanwhile...

"Hakkai! Are you sure they would go this way?!" Gojyo yelled as his friend drove at an alarming speed rate, "They could be anywhere in this freaking desert!"

"I know, but those guys that took Yuka said that they were serving someone," Hakkai explained as he sped up a bit more, "If we get to a town we can ask them if they know something about this. My guess is that they will..."

"Wow Hakkai," Goku remarked, "You're really mad.."

"I'm not mad," Hakkai muttered, "I'm just really really in a bad mood at the moment." Sanzo glanced at him, "...She can take care of herself you know..."

"I know, but I can't help it...I just want to make sure Yuka's safe and protected," Hakkai replied and gripped his hands tightly on the steering wheel, "I just want her to be safe..."

Somewhere in a castle...

"Ugh..," Yuka moaned and sat up, "Ow my head...Where am I?" She was in a large circular bed that had white and gold blankets and a golden sheer curtain around it. The room was very big and had bright colored paintings of the rain forest hung on every yellow stoned wall, there was a huge golden dresser on the left with a large assortment of beauty supplies, and a golden closet with nightingales painted on the door stood next to it. She glanced at the windows to see that there were metal bars behind the white curtains making any means of escape impossible at the moment. "Damn," she muttered and got out of the bed, but stopped when she saw her reflection, "EH?! When did I get into this?!" She was now wearing a light lavender dress with a low V neck, a long flowing skirt, and long kimono sleeves. A silver belt was tied around her waist, dark black heels with a silver rose at the toe, a diamond choker with a large emerald in a shape of a heart in the middle, tear drop diamond earrings, and her hair was up into a bun held up by two silver chopsticks with dangling emeralds and rubies.

Yuka quickly tried to look for her glasses, but found that they were not there. She hurried to her bag and took out her contacts, _"What's going on? I get knocked out one minute and than I'm in this place..."_ She looked at the mirror again to make sure she wasn't dreaming and blinked a couple times as well, "Oh my god..."

**"WAH!! I'M SORRY YUKA-CHAN!!"**

**"Stop crying you big dumb ass!"**

**"Dia. Stop it Opal's only upset because she failed."**

**"WAHHHH!!"**

**"Opal calm down..."  
**_"Opal, it's okay. It wasn't your fault...I just didn't know it would end up like this...,"_ she thought and walked towards the door, _"Maybe if I find the exit out of here I'll be able to get back to Hakkai and the others..."_ She peeked into the halls to see no one and stepped out of the room, "Phew...So far so good."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah!" she yelped and turned to see a young girl in a yellow kimono stare at her, "S-Sorry..."

"Master told me to tell you to meet him in the dining room," the girl told her, "Follow me..." She walked ahead of Yuka who followed, _"Master? So this place isn't Chiyo's hideout. Thank goodness,"_Yuka thought in relief, but frowned, _"But what does he want with me? This person can't be one of Chiyo's helpers. He'd taken me to her now, not put me in a fancy room and dress me like this...But...I feel uneasy."_

**"It's safer to follow how things are done here for now."**

**"Yeah, until we figure out a way to get out of here. It's better to jump into the fray for a bit."**

_"Alright, but I'm sure Hakkai and the others will come for me...I know it...Hakkai...Please find me..." _"Here we are," the girl bowed and opened the doors, "The Master will be here in a moment, please have a seat."

"T-Thanks..." Yuka looked around the room to see it was mostly dark, a long dark oak dining room table held plates of food and only had two matching seats across from each other. Yuka took a seat near the door and sat down, "Uh..What's your name?"

"I have no name," the girl replied, "I am just a servant of Master..." _"She looks about ten years old,"_Yuka thought and looked at her, _"She looks human too..."_The girl's long blond hair was chopped short and she had black eyes, apart from that she looked normal. "So what should I call you?"

"...Call me Arelena," the girl answered her and looked at her, "That's what my mother used to call me before I came here I think..."

"Arelena-chan, why was I brought here? What does your...Master want with me?"

"...I am not allowed to say what I know to you Miss..."

"Just call me Yuka," she told her and smiled weakly, "But...I really don't know why-"

"It's because you look like my young wife who died in a tragic way," a male voice announced as he appeared before them through the side door and stood across the room, "You may go." Arelena bowed and quickly left the room as the man appeared in front of Yuka.

The man appeared to be around his mid twenties, tall, dark blue hair that had sleeks of silver in it, pale skin, and had gold eyes. He had a white eyepatch covering his left eye, a long black trench coat with a white dragon design in the front as a blue sash was tied around his waist that had Chinese writing on it, black pants, black boots, and had a silver tattoo of a raven on his right hand. "Yes," he muttered to himself as he looked at her, "...You look just like her...Even your beautiful black eyes..."

"Um...W-Who are you?" she asked before he could touch her, "Oh how rude of me," he chuckled and pulled his hand away, "My name is Len-Shou, I'm the owner of this beautiful castle. And what is your name my dear?"

"It's Yuka..."

"How ironic," Len-Shou smiled, "It means 'gentle flower' does it not?" Yuka nodded and looked down at the table, _"Oh god..He thinks I look like his late wife?!"_

**"Len-Shou...I think I heard of that name..."**

**"How could you? We're in a different world..."**

**"No. From my studies before I taught you Rose, I think their was a myth of a prince who married a young human woman. She fell ill as soon as she became pregnant with his son. The man was in a deep depression to the point where he tried to use dark magic to make her come back to him one last time. However the darkness took his left eye and his very own mortality so he could be alone for the rest of his life...I'm not quite sure if that's how the story goes, but it's near it."**

**"But this guy isn't that Len-Shou, I don't sense any magic in him..."**

**"Still, we should be careful...I still don't like this at all."**

_"I think he is that cursed prince, but why bring me into this?"_

**"The only way for him to lift his eternal curse is to marry someone who looks exactly like his wife did and perform a spell so both could be together in the after life..."**

_"...Oh crap,"_Yuka panicked, "Uh...Why did you bring me here?"

"...To get a good look at you," Len-Shou smiled to her as he sat down at his seat, "Maybe...You're the one to help me..." Yuka gulped, _"Don't tell me..."_

Back with the others...

"Did you see a young girl?" Hakkai asked a woman, "About seventeen?"

"No," she answered, "Did she have black eyes though?"

"Than you saw her?" Goku asked, but frowned when the woman shook her head, "No, but whenever a young girl in our town has black hair or black eyes they're always taken away as soon as they turn seventeen," she told them sadly, "That's all I know.."

"..Thank you," Hakkai replied as she left and he looked at the others, "Guess we're in the right place than."

"Yeah, but why take girls with black eyes and hair?" Sanzo asked, "Yuka does have black hair and black eyes, but why take her? There are other girls too..."

"That's because the prince wants both traits," a elderly woman told them, "He can't find her in this town, but he keeps trying to find her..."

"Hey Granny," Goku asked, "What's this about?" The woman sighed, "Travelers right?" They nodded, "Well," she explained, "This place used to be ruled by a prince who was both a child of a god and demon."

"A god and demon?"

"Yes, but he wasn't evil or the least bit demonic at all," she continued, "He was kind to everyone as long as he ruled us. He than got married to a human woman named Yumeno who it turns out to be my great-great aunt. Yumeno and him were very happy, but sadly she died when she became pregnant with his son. He lost his own sanity after that and used a spell to try to bring her back, but bring back the dead is has a very heavy price..."

"So what happened to him? Did he die or something?"

"No, but he failed to bring her back and gained a curse that is said to trap his soul within his castle forever with no means of escape. The only way for him to release his restless soul is to marry a young girl similar to Yumeno and perform a ritual so both their souls could be together in the afterlife."

"Afterlife yeah right," Sanzo muttered, "Where is this guy's castle?"

"No one knows," the woman sighed and began to walk away, "Only that it's hidden away from the eyes that are blocked and had no sense to have lost someone very dear..." Hakkai watched as she disappeared, trying to figure out what she had said to them, "I think I know where to go now..."

"Huh? Hakkai, you sure?" Hakkai nodded, "Yes. I'm sure of where to go now." _"Yuka, hang on a little longer...We're coming..."_

End of Chapter 12

Thanks for reading once again and thank you for your support! Feel free to comment. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

Chapter 13: The Almost Rescue...

"Yuka, you haven't eaten anything," Len-Shou told her as she looked up at him, "You don't like it?"

"N-No I'm just not hungry," she told him and clasped her hands together, "Uh...What do you need my help for?" Len-Shou stood up, "Oh," he smiled, "That's right. I brought you here in a very hostile like manner without anyone explaining it to you."

**"Uh...If he means by sending two cloaked figures, knocking you out, and than kidnapping you from your friends...YES!"**

**"He can't hear us remember unless we let Yuka talk to him that way."**

**"I doubt that Yuka-chan would do that..."**

**"She's right, Yuka is very polite and kind...Unlike someone."**

**"Hey, I've been in a white walled cell for a long time. No one can blame me for being very hostile.."**

_"Guess can you be quiet, I've got a headache again..."_Yuka glanced at Len-Shou, "You kidnapped me from my friends..."

"Yes and for that forgive me," he frowned, "But by bringing certain people with you...Heh, it may be a distraction of what is needed of you my dear." Yuka shivered slightly, _"What does he mean by that?"_ He glanced at the clock, "It seems that I have to go now," he told her, "Let me escort you to your room."

"Er, no thank you!" Yuka told him, "I can get there on my own." Len-Shou blinked as she quickly stood up and went to the door, "Alright, but I will be visiting you later on to tell you why you were brought here."

"Yes thank you," Yuka told him in a tone of worry sprang up into her voice, she wanted to get out of this room! She gasped when she felt his fingertips brush the nape of her neck slightly, "...I hope you don't find me so scary Yuka...Who knows, maybe you'll be staying longer than excepted in my castle." Yuka gripped the door handle tightly, "E-Excuse me!" She pushed the door open with all her strength and ran out of the dining room all the way back to her temporary room as fast as she could.

She slammed the door quickly and rested her back against it, "Man...That was so scary.."

**"Apart from you in love with Hakkai and lack of romance of course it would be quite scary for you."**

"But...He looked at me so intensely..."

**"We better get out of here...NOW!!:**

**"Opal, unless you haven't noticed the windows have bars.."**

"Maybe if I use something I could take those bars down," Yuka said, "They seem rusty from age..." She looked around the room hoping to find something to help her, "Yuka-sama?"

"Arelena-chan?" Yuka turned to see the young girl holding a small bundle of red roses, "Master asked me to give these to you as a small token of thanks for having met him in a polite manner."

"T-Thanks..."

"What is wrong? Is it you don't find the Master-"

"I don't love him," Yuka told her and set the flowers down on the dresser, "I think he's a nice guy, but...I already love someone else.." Arelena tilted her head, "...Is...Is it okay if you tell me who this person is like? The one you love I mean..." Yuka smiled, "Sure..."

Meanwhile...

"Hakkai, you sure this is it?" Gojyo asked as they stood on the outskirts of town, "It's all desert..."

"That woman said that those who know how painful it is to lose someone dear can see it," Hakkai reminded them, "Let's not forget...We all know how that felt at some point."

"You're right...But the big problem is how to see it," Sanzo told him, "From what I see now, I don't see a castle anywhere in this sand."

"Maybe if we think about that losing that person dear it may work!" Goku suggested, but earned a hit on the head by Gojyo, "That's the dumb-"

"That's it!"

"...The monkey's right for once?!"

"Yay! I'm right for once! Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Hakkai ignored him and began to think of Kanna, _"Think of how I was when I lost her...Think...If I don't get Yuka out...I'll be facing the same pain again..."_"Guys...Please tell me I'm not seeing a big castle in front of us just as Hakkai spaced out..."

"What?" They all looked up and saw a large pale silver castle in front of them, "Well...Guess we go inside right?" Goku asked, "I mean...We need to get Yuka back."

"That's right," Hakkai said as they went, "We do."

"By the way," Gojyo asked, "What were you thinking..."

"...Just about Kanna..." _"And if I lost Yuka too.."_

Inside...

"What does he look like?" Arelena asked suddenly curious, "And his name?"

"You are really curious aren't you?" Yuka smiled to her as they both sat on the floor across from each other, "Well, his name is Hakkai. He's really handsome, tall, dark brown hair, but I like his eyes. They're so beautiful...They're emerald green lke the leaves when they come out in spring..."

"Wow...You really love him..." Yuka blushed, "Y-Yes, but I didn't tell him...Yet...And I'm not sure he feels the same towards me yet..."

"Why? Is it one-sided?"

"N-No..At least...I don't think so," Yuka stuttered, "I think...I think he might like me too, but I'm not so sure..." The door opened to reveal Len-Shou, "Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Arelena stood up at once and bowed, "No Master!" she told him, "We..We were just talking about things..."

"Really? Like what?" he asked with a smile, Yuka watched as Arelena shuddered a bit and stepped in, "About life outside the castle..."

"Oh," he smiled, "Well, may you come with me please Yuka. It's time I told you why you're here. Arelena go." Arelena bowed and quickly ran out of the room as Yuka walked over to Len-Shou. She watched as the girl gave her one last glance, one of worry and fear as Len-Shou took her hand and lead her away.

Meanwhile...

"Whoa...This place is huge!"

"Shut up," Sanzo snapped at Goku, "We're suppose to be looking for Yuka, not the decorations of this old place..." Hakkai looked around, "There's a lot of hallways...We may be stuck here forever."

"Who are you?!" They turned to see two maids glaring at them, "How did you get here?!"

"Er...Uh...," Goku muttered, "We're dead..."

"Kike-sama! Suki-sama!" a young girl yelled, "I let them in! They wanted to see Master for something!" The two maids looked at the young girl who had just appeared, "Are you sure Arelena-chan? He should be with his new bride and he did say not to bother him."

"W-Well," Arelena quickly said, "I just brought them in here so that they will meet him later. Don't worry he said it was okay." The maids looked at her and shook their heads, "Fine, but you better be a good escort to them or he'll have your head." They left as Arelena walked over to them, "Are you alright?"

"Why did you help us?" Hakkai asked her, "For all you could know we might be your Master's enemies."

"Because," Arelena said, "Yuka told me about you, Hakkai. She told me that you are very special to her before Master took her away. You have to help her!"

"That's why we're here," Gojyo told her, "Where is she?" Arelena looked down, "Master took her to the church deep in the castle, I can show you where it is. I know this castle by heart."

"That would help us a lot," Hakkai told her, "Lead the way." Arelena nodded and quickly lead them down some stairs, "Watch your step," she told them and took a candle holder that had a lit white candle, "It's really dark..." Arelena looked over her shoulder at them, "Um...Hakkai-sama?"

"Just call me Hakkai," he told her, "What is it?"

"...What are your feelings toward Yuka?" Hakkai blushed darkly and suddenly felt grateful that it was really dark at the moment, "W-What?"

"Oh I see where this is going," Gojyo smirked, "You see, they like each other, but they won't admit it!"

"...I'm going to hurt you after this Gojyo," Hakkai muttered through his teeth as he felt the heat of his blush burn this face. Arelena giggled.

Downstairs...

Yuka glanced around the church as Len-Shou closed the door, "Well? Here we are..."

_"What? It's just a church...Why did he bring me to a church?"_Yuka only saw empty bench rows, an alter with wilting white lillies, and a covered object in the front, "Um...Len-Shou...Why-"

"Because you look so much like her..." Yuka gasped when she saw him right in front of her in a flash, "H-How did you?!"

"I'm half demon...and half god," he told her and gently took her hands in his, "But I guess you didn't notice that did you?"

"N-No," she paled, "Um...Can you let go of my hands please?"

**"Yeah. Take your hands off hers now or I'm so gonna..."**

**"He can't hear us Dia..."**

**"Ooh! He's asking for it!" **Yuka opened her mouth to ask him again, but Len-Shou had already lead her towards the covered object, "Here...This should answer some of those questions in your head." He grasped the sheet and whipped it off a picture causing Yuka to pale more and make her heart stop, "...That's...That's me..."

"No...This was my young wife, Yumeno and who you have the exact appearance of..." The girl was exactly like Yuka, _"So...That means..."_

"Heh," Len-Shou grabbed her close to him and placed his hands on her waist, "I need you Yuka...You're so much like her...My love..."

"But I'm not-"

"It doesn't matter...No, I've been through so many girls..But none, none of them were like my Yumeno until I heard about you from Chiyo..."

"So you do work for her!"

"I used to be one of the few that she tried to hire, but I refused...I'm not working for anyone," he assured her as he held her close, "I'm doing this for my sake..Our sake...I want to be with you and I will have you with me. You are the one..."

"This isn't right! Let me go!" Yuka cried as she struggled to push him away, "I'm not your wife! She wouldn't want you to-"

"I need her! She was the only one...And now...She's come back to me as you," Len-Shou smiled as he leaned into Yuka, "I want to be with you..." Yuka pushed him away, but failed to even move him at all.

She looked at him, _"Such sad eyes...But...To do this," _she sobbed, _"This isn't right! I don't love anyone, I love-"_

"Yuka!"

"Hakkai!" Yuka cried and Len-Shou released his hold of her, "Arelena! How dare you let them in here?!"

"...I'm sorry, but I'm trying to save Yuka-chan!" the young girl yelled at her master, "You forced her to come here against her will! You can't force her!" Len-Shou frowned, "She's Yumeno...My true love," Len-Shou muttered, "I won't let her go!" A huge earthquake began to shake the ground as Yuka tried to run over to her friends, "Ah!" Len-Shou grabbed her, "I'm not letting you go again," he told her fiercely, "No..Not again...Please..."

"Let her go!" Hakkai yelled and quickly punched him away from Yuka, "Yuka, you alright?" Len-Shou sat up and glared at Hakkai, "So you're the one in my way..." Yuka hugged Hakkai, "I'm so happy you came!" Hakkai held her to him, "It's alright..."

"Hey! Len-Whatever your name is!" Goku yelled as he and the others stood in front of them, "You're gonna pay for taking Yuka away!"

"Oh really?" Len-Shou smirked as he got up, "And how are you going to fight me?"

"Easy," Hakkai glared, "I'm taking you on!"

End of Chapter 13

Yes! Showdown! Who will win this upcoming battle?! Keep reading to find out! Thank you once again for your support and see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

Da-Da-DAH! The chapter we all been waiting for! Yuka reveals her true feelings to Hakkai!

Yuka: In a corner of the room blushing S-She's making me do this!

Hakkai: Making you do what?  
Yuka: 'Turns to a darker red'

Me: Oh Hakkai you're finally here! Yuka's going to confess her feelings for-

Yuka: 'Tackles me' NO NOT YET!!

Hakkai: ?

Goku: XrosaryX doesn't own Saiyuki or anyone from it, but she does own Yuka and some of the alter-egos and the bad guys and-

Sanzo: 'Hits him' I think that's enough information said...

Me: Please enjoy! Hakkai! Yuka loves-

Yuka: Not yet!!

**As stated, I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Yuka's Love Revealed

"You take me on?" Len-Shou smirked, "You must be out of your mind..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm sane," Hakkai shot back and stood in front of Yuka, "Sane enough to fight you to get Yuka back." Len-Shou glared, "You aren't taking her from me."

"I just said I will," Hakkai told him taking a fighting stance, "And I do just that..."

"Hakkai, I'll help-" Sanzo cut her off, "...He was really worried about you," he told her, "It should be right if you let him handle this on his own."

"But," she looked down, "It was my fault...Again..."

"Don't worry about it," Hakkai smiled at her, "I'll gladly rescue you...Anytime..." Yuka blushed, _"Hakkai..."_"Are you done flirting with her?" Len-Shou asked, "It just sickens me when I see one like you...doing that to the one that should be mine."

"She's not property! And you took her away," Hakkai told him, "So now...Let's settle this!! Hiya!" Len-Shou quickly dodged Hakkai's attack, "Is that your best?"

"Hakkai-sama!" Arelena yelled, "Master's good at throwing orbs of explosive light! Please be careful!"

"Thanks," Hakkai replied and charged at Len-Shou. The prince quickly blocked Hakkai's punches and Hakkai blocked his kicks, "This isn't good," Arelena worried, "Master's always good at close combats too...He's unbeatable..."

"No he isn't!" Yuka told her and yelled to Hakkai, "You can do it Hakkai! Kick his ass!"

"Wow, Yuka said a curse word!" Goku smiled, but got hit in the head by Sanzo, "Ow! What? It's just surprising that she'd actually say it..." Arelenalet out a scream as a bunch of deformed figures emerge out of the walls, "What are those things?!" Yuka yelled as Arelena hugged close to her, "Those are my experiments," Len-Shouchuckled, "They're magical beings formed out of magical energy throughout the castle, I just ordered them to kill you all except Yuka..."

"Master! That's cruel!"

"Sorry young one, but this is what you get-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Yuka glowed and was replaced by one of her alter-egos, "I had it up to here with that annoying voice of yours..."

"D-Dia?" Hakkai asked as Goku shuddered slightly, "Nice you remember me," Dia replied as she glared at Len-Shou, "Deal with the bastard who took your woman okay and I'll take these guys on..." Hakkai nodded and began to fight Len-Shou again. "Hey annoying little monkey," Dia said to Goku, "Lend me a hand will ya?"

"...ALRIGHT!!" Goku cried out happily and began to attack the deformed begins causing them to break apart, "YAHOO!! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I KICKED ASS!!"

"...Now he'll never shut up," Sanzo grumbled as he shot at them, "Well, he does have a loud voice," Dia agreed, "But...I may need someone to help me clear these things out of the way!" She punched one right through the stomach and kicked one into a group of ten as Sanzo shot them.

Hakkai dodged Len-Shou's red orbs and tossed one of his own blasts, "Argh!" Len-Shouquickly kicked it aside, "That's it..." Hakkai gasped as he ducked down as another orb almost hit him. _"His fast I give him that much," _Hakkai thought as he placed a barrier around himself as his opponent tossed many orbs at him and each exploded as it touched the shield, _"From this distance I'm pretty much safe, but I have to get closer to him to take him out. Problem is, I can't manage to get past his attacks or his speed to create a gap between us. This guy is pretty determined to take Yuka away again, but I'm not going to give her to him!"_

"If you're trying to figure out a way to get close to me," Len-Shou smirked, "Don't bother. I'm ready to fully take you on." Hakkai's eyes widen as Len-Shouappeared behind him, "When did you! AH!!" Hakkai was hit directly in the back by Len-Shou's orb, "Damn it!" He was sent up into the air, but managed to land safely on his feet. Len-Shou however jumped up into the air, "Heh..."

"Oh shit!" Hakkai formed a barrier quickly as Len-Shou tossed orbs from up above, "I..I can't attack...What?" The barrier began to crack and disappeared as the orbs continued to rain down.

Hakkai rolled out of the way as Len-Shou punched the floor where he was before, "Don't think you're getting away that easily," Len-Shoutold him and tossed knives at him. Hakkai dodged them and began to make another chi blast, "Take this!" Len-Shoudeflected it easily and charged at Hakkai who tried to block, only to have Len-Shoukick him to the wall. Hakkai coughed out blood as Len-Shou jumped back, "Heh...Now I can hurt you in the most painful way I can!"

"Hakkai!" Dia looked over to see Len-Shouthrowing orbs at a defenseless Hakkai who yelled out in pain.

_"HAKKAI!!"_

"Tch! That prince is dead!" Dia yelled, but was held back by the forms, "Get your grimy hands off me you!"

_"Hakkai's hurt!!"_

**"No duh! But I can't help him out! These guys keep on getting in the way! And I can't use my normal fighting style without killing everyone!"**

**"Wah!! Hakkai-kun's hurt!!"**

**"Opal, you're making the situation worst!"**

**"I can't help it!"**

**"Wait."**

**"What is it Elle-sensei?" **Dia round housed kicked one of the figures sending it flying to the wall, "Yeah," she whispered so no one would hear, "What is your idea?"

**"He said he's ordered them to attack everyone, but he also said Yuka wasn't one of the 'everyone'..."**

**"So you're saying to let Yuka fight!?"**

_"I can! Elnora's been teaching me defense spells in the forms of elements! The best defense is the best offense."_

"...Fine, but be careful," Diatold her and switched back to Yuka. Yuka looked around the room to see that all the figures began to lose interest in her and began to go for her friends, "Wind Vortex!" she cried, "Winds of the north, south, east, and west. Lend thy powers for my use in this fight! I wish to blow my enemies away, vanish thy evil and bring thy light!" A huge whirlwind began to form at the center of the church and began to suck everything that tried to hurt them, "Awesome!" Yuka cried, _"My trainings actually helping me out!"_

"Yuka-chan that was amazing!" Arelena cried out as all the figures disappeared into the whirling wind. "Heh...You may have gotten rid of my helpers, but it seems that your knight and shining armor failed to defeat me at least," Len-Shouchuckled and nodded towards where Hakkai had been tossed to.

Hakkai panted as he stood up, "You just got lucky that's all..." Yuka gasped when she saw all the cuts all over Hakkai, "Hakkai!"

"I'm okay Yuka," he assured her and smiled weakly, "It's not serious..."

"Not serious?" Len-Shoulaughed, "I've taken away most of the energy around you! You can't make a single chi blast to defend yourself..." Hakkai glared and struggled to make one, but saw the blood drip down from his arm to the floor, _"He's right...He pounded me with all his explosive orbs making me have so many cuts and bruises that can't be ignored...Not only that, he did absorb all the energy around us..."_"Guess it's all down hill from here," Len-Shousaid darkly and formed a large orb, "Time to send you to your death..." Hakkai clutched his jaw, _"Am I really going to die?"_

"Don't you dare!" Yuka cried out as she ran in front of Hakkai, "Don't you dare kill the man I love!"

"What?!" Len-Shou yelled as he stopped making the orb, "Love? You love him?!" Yuka trembled slightly, but stood her ground, "That's right! I love Hakkai!"

"You're too young how do you possiblily now what love is?"

"I may be young, but I know what my heart says!" Yuka shot back and looked at him, "Ever since...Ever since I came into this world, I had no idea why I was brought here and why Chiyo wants to get me...But out of all the confusion and the fights that had happened, I realized something. I realized that I found someone..Someone who was so kind...So warm...I realized I found someone I love so deeply. Love is a lot to handle for many, but for the first time since I met Hakkai...The love I felt wasn't temporary or anything a normal crush was. It was more...Deeper and more emotional than ever, it felt as if I was with the one that could complete me. My soul mate...Wasn't that the kind of love you once had Len-Shou? The one you had with your wife Yumeno?"

Len-Shoulooked at the painting that still remained unharmed as Yuka pointed to it, "What would she say to you if she knew what you were doing? She still loves you in death! Even if you miss her so much..It will break her heart to know that you wanted to be with her again by separating someone who loved someone else!"

"Yuka..."

"Please...I love Hakkai, don't do this," Yuka begged him, "Don't abuse your love that you've had for your wife and try to hurt mine...Please.." Silence fell among everyone as Len-Shou looked at the orb in his hands. He glanced the picture, "...Go," he finally said, "Get out of here..."

"..Thank you," Yuka told him and quickly turned to Hakkai, "Hakkai, can you stand-" Hakkai pulled her into an embrace causing her to turn a dark red, "Hakkai..."

"What? I can't hold you close to me after you confessed?" he told her, "No..I guess it's alright," Yuka smiled as she hugged him back.

Arelena cried out in alarm as the ground shook, "The castle's going to crumple!"

"We got to get out of here than!" Sanzo yelled, "Where's the nearest exit?" Len-Shou stopped Arelena and the others from going up the stairs, "No..That isn't safe...," he told them, "The safest route out of here is through here." He went over to the wall behind the alter and revealed a door way, "It's a tunnel that leads to the outskirts of the town," he explained, "It won't fall down on you and will allow safe passage out of here..."

"What about you?" Len-Shousmiled, "I'll manage don't worry..." Yuka nodded and they ran into the tunnel as Len-Shou closed the entrance. "...I guess it's time I am buried here," he whispered, "At least...I did a good thing before my death..."

"Len-Shou..." He turned to see a silver figure next to him, "...I'm so happy..We'll be together..."

"Yumeno..." The prince embraced his long lost love as the castle began to fall apart around them, but both didn't care as they both were happy they'd be together again.

Meanwhile...

"Ow!" Goku cried and pushed open the door above his head, "Argh...Hey we're back at the town."

"Good now move it!" Gojyo yelled and shoved him into the sand as they slowly crawled out of the tunnel, "Hey! Now there's sand in my mouth!"

"Well at least you're not hungry anymore!"

"Oh great! Thanks a lot! Now I am!"

"Don't make me shove more sand into both of your mouths to shut you up!" Sanzo threatened as Hakkai and Yuka closed the door. Arelena glanced back to where the castle was to see that the barrier was gone and the castle was no ruins, "Arelena?" The young girl turned to see the same elderly woman who had helped Hakkai and the others get into the castle, "Auntie Yori!" Yuka smiled as she watched the two reunited, "I'm so glad for her..."

"Yeah," Hakkai replied and looked at the ruins, "..Do you think Len-Shou followed us out?"

"No..I think he didn't," Yuka said sadly as she looked as well, "But..."

"You have a feeling he found Yumeno?"

"..It's just a hunch, but yes...I think they found each other and are happy now." Hakkai looked at her and smiled, "By the way..."

"Huh?" Hakkai kissed her softly, "I have the same feelings for you too..." Yuka blushed darkly, "Hakkai.."

"Aw!" They both turned to see Gojyo smirk evilly, "Finally!" Hakkai glared slightly, "Gojyo...You ruined the moment..." Gojyo blinked and stepped back slightly, "Uh...Oh look! Goku's still stuck in the sand!"

"What? No I'm-" The red head shoved the poor boy into the ground, "Now you are!" Yuka giggled as she watched them. Hakkai grinned as well and held her hand.

**"Yay! Yuka found love!"**

**"Hush, you'll ruin it..."**

**"Sorry.." **Yuka leaned into Hakkai, _"I'm glad...I confessed.." _She smiled as she held his hand tightly.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Yay! I love this chapter! No this isn't the end. It's far from over so stay tuned to find out what happens next! Thank you for your time and see you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Doubt in Love...

"What? There's only three rooms?"

"One is a single and the other two are doubles," the innkeeper told them, "Sadly that's all we got."

"We'll take them," Sanzo said, "I'll keep the single though."

"You got to be kidding me!" Gojyo protested, "I have to bunk with the monkey?!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

"Cause you are!!" Yuka sweat dropped as they both fought each other, "So that means..."

**"Yay! You get to bunk with your boyfriend!"**

**"Yuka? You okay?" **Yuka's face turned a dark red, "..I can't believe this..." First after the Len-Shou incident and after Hakkai and her confessed to each other, Yuka discovered that her bag had been buried under the ruin of the castle leaving her in only the clothes she had, second when they stopped to this town Hakkai had insisted on her buying a new bag and clothes which she tried to assure it was alright, but he had told her it was alright, and now..._"I-I'll be with him! In one room!" _"Uh...," the innkeeper came up to them after she had settled Gojyo and Goku into their room, "I made a horrible mistake. The double you have isn't a double and there's only one bed."

"W-What?!" they both blushed, Hakkai glanced at Yuka who looked at him, "I-I guess we'll manage..."

"Y-Yeah," Yuka smiled, "How hard could it be?"

Moments later...

_"Okay it's bad!" _Yuka thought as she sat on the bed, _"The room is so tiny and the bed's really small..."_

**"But isn't it what you wanted?"**

_"N-No..."_

**"Liar! You guys need to be able to have some physical connection so this is a good start!"**

**"Just don't let him go too far."**

_"Hakkai isn't that kind of man!" _Yuka blushed as she watched him, "Hakkai..."

"Huh? What?"

"Does it bother you that we'll be sharing a bed?"

"W-What?" Hakkai blushed slightly and quickly turned his head away, "N-No it doesn't bother me, but if you want I could sleep on the floor-"

"N-No!" Yuka protested, "It's okay. I'm not bothered by it at all!" Hakkai nodded, "You sure?"

"Yes positive!" Yuka replied, "As long as the others don't think of other things it won't so bad right?" An awkward silence fell on them before both sighed and looked down at the ground. Ever since they had confessed to each other, the others had been acting differently to them. Gojyo kept asking when was their wedding date, Goku asked Yuka if she'd think she'd have Hakkai's child, and Sanzo reminded them to not act all lovey-dovey at all in front of him. They did care for each other it was just that it was awkward still. Yuka stood up and took her bag, "Um..I-I'll go use the bathroom okay?"

"Oh sure," Hakkai replied and watched her go before sighing, "..This is so...strange..."

Meanwhile...

"So they're in this town huh?" Chiyo asked to her son who rolled out the map and pointed to where their targets were, "Perfect. You did give Kousho the gems right?"

"Yes mother," Yin replied, "The entire box you gave me was given to her by me." Chiyo smiled and flipped her hair, "Perfect," she smiled, "She'll be place one of those gems on one of her little minions and they'll be able to suck out all of the fears and horrible past memories those pathetic pests have."

"..Mother," Yin muttered softly, but loud enough for her to hear, "How will this accomplish your plan?"

"Kousho wants Sanzo and his little posse gone," Chiyo explained, "I want Yuka here. It's hitting two birds in a bush by one stone as we work together...I get what I want and she gets what she needs. And did you know that facing your past...Is just as dangerous as facing your future?" Chiyo laughed, "Oh! They'll be dead as soon when the sun rises!" Yin smiled slightly, but frowned and looked away, _"Why am I doing this? Why do I feel great regret?"_

Kougaiji watched as Yin came out of the room, "You...Yin." The boy turned to him, "Oh..You're Kougaiji...The demon prince here..."

"Yeah," the redhead replied and walked over to him, "What exactly is your mother gaining from this? Just out of curiosity since after all she does is stay in here room and just send my brother and sister demons, along with her own minions, out there to do her dirty work."

"..I'm afraid I can't tell you anything Kougaiji-sama," Yin replied flatly with blank eyes and than shook his head, "...I am going to regret this..." Silence fell on him as Kougaiji raised an eyebrow, "You're going to regret what?"

"Telling you this," Yin told him and dragged him off to the far end of the hallway, "..My mother gains power. That's what it is. That Yuka girl is a sort of key to release her out of this world and changing it...At least that is her main plan."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Yin told him sadly, "That's about all I can tell you for now...And be careful when your stepmother hands you a gem stone."

"A what?"

"Earlier I gave her a box of power gems that allow the user to gain more power than before, but at a high price," Yin explained, "They're very dangerous and can result in a painful death when someone manages to take it away from your body."

"...What made you change your mind to tell me this?" Kougaiji questioned, "You're her son."

"Made from an experiment," Yin scoffed, "I don't know...Just seeing my mother even try to create disturbance into Yuka's life...I seem to regret it more and more each time I watch and stand by. I hate myself now for trying to harm her..." The door to Chiyo's room opened and Yin quickly walked away from Kougaiji as his mother emerged out of the room, she gave Kougaiji a quick smile before gliding down the passageway. _"Now I know who the real devil woman is for now," _he thought and quickly left.

Meanwhile...

"Hakkai..."

"Hm?" he turned to her, "What is it?" Yuka gulped slightly, "...When you rescued me...From Len-Shou," she said softly, "You had to think of someone dear you lost to see the castle right? Um...Who was she?" Hakkai looked away slightly from her as she waited, "...I-If you don't want to say.."

"Her name was Kanna," Hakkai told her and sat next to her, "...She was always there...I loved her deeply." Yuka nodded while looking at him with sad eyes, "...What happened to her?"

"...She got kidnapped by demons, who..Did something unforgivable to her." Yuka gasped, "Y-You did try to help her right?" Hakkai nodded, "Yuka, I killed to get to her cell, but...I was too late. She was pregnant with the child of the monster who did that to her and she took her own life with the knife I had, right in front of me."

"Hakkai, I'm-"

"No it's alright," Hakkai told her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You needed to know..." He smiled and stood up, "I need to check on the others, okay?" Yuka nodded as he left the room and looked up at the ceiling, _"...He still loves her..." _Yuka hugged her knees to her chest and started to sob silently, _"Does he see me as her..Or me as me? I don't know anymore now..." _

**"Yuka. He does care for you..."**

_"But...The way he talked about her...He still loves her. He still does..."_

**"...You have a point.."**

**"Dia!"**

**"Oops! Y-Yuka ignore what I said! Don't cry damn it!"**

_"I'm not crying!" _Yuka cried softly, "Hakkai..." _"Is your love to me just pity and guilt of Kanna? Or is it real? Hakkai..." _

* * *

End of Chapter 15

Done with another chapter! Aw man, I regret making Yuka cry...Wah! Suggestions? Comments? Let me know what you think or what I should do next time okay? Thanks! See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Nightmare Inn

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he knocked, no answer. He turned to where Gojyo and Goku were sleeping to hear a gun shot, "...Found him..Heh." He opened the door to see Gojyo strangling Goku and Sanzo holding the gun in perfect aim at them both, but they stopped when they saw him. "...Awkward!" Goku yelled breaking the silence only to be shoved face down on the bed by Gojyo, "That was very stupid!"

"I see you guys are alright," Hakkai smiled as he leaned on the wall. Sanzo glanced at him, "Spill it out, what did you say to her..."

"Huh?"

"..I told her about Kanna...She seemed to take it pretty well," Hakkai answered, "It's not-"

"It is a big deal!" Gojyo yelled, "Bring up an ex is a big number one rule of down hill bad relationships! What were you thinking Hakkai?!"

"How would you know?" Goku asked, "You don't stay around one girl."

"I know okay I'm a woman's expert," Gojyo reminded him, "What's the deal Hakkai, are you nuts? What do you think Yuka really feels about Kanna?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Hakkai said truthfully, "She took it well. She was fine."

"But what was really going through her mind is what you want to know Hakkai," Sanzo explained, "Yuka has complete love for you, but by bringing Kanna up it will trigger a chain of uncertain emotions that may cause her a doubt if you love her or not."

"And how is that?" Hakkai asked, "She said-"

"She can say what she feels, but is it really true?" Sanzo continued, "Yuka has a habit of hiding pain it seems by placing a smile or saying something assuring. That seems to be the kind of girl she is, a bit like you. Did she have a soft sad look in her eyes?" Hakkai gasped and looked down, "...She did...Damn," he muttered, "How could I be stupid?"

"You better straighten things out with her," Sanzo advised him, "I think she might be wondering if she's just a replacement for Kanna for you." Hakkai nodded and quickly left the room, "Wow Sanzo," Goku said amazed, "You're actually a good adviser of wisdom!"

"Do you even know what the hell that means you monkey? I just wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any waterfests cause I can't stand cry babies," the priest retorted as he took out a cigarette.

Meanwhile...

Hakkai opened the door to the room to see that Yuka had left, _"Where did she go?" _he panicked and looked around the room, "Yuka? You in here?" No answer, Hakkai stepped out into the hallway, "She couldn't have gotten that far..." He ran down the hall hoping to find her.

_"Why am I getting so depressive?" _Yuka thought as she walked down the hallway hoping to find a door outside so she could get some fresh air, _"I shouldn't be jealous about Kanna. I mean...If I'm a replacement..." _

**"You're not a replacement!"**

**"Hakkai-kun loves you because you're you Yuka-chan!!"**

_"But I'm not sure now...He accepted my love, but...It could be because it's pity love...That he doesn't want to hurt me..."_

**"Yuka! If I was out of your body and had my own or I managed to take control on one of your body parts I would slap you for thinking all this nonsense young lady!"**

**"Rosary's right! Stop acting like this now!"**

**"I agree for once with Opal, Rosary, and Elle! Which never happens, but...Stop being emo!!"**

**"Yes! Please!"**

_"...How can I? I'm not sure if he loves me...," _Yuka told them, "...He loves her, not me..."

Later...

"You know what you're going right?" Yin asked as a figure stood behind the desk, "You have to make them live in a living nightmare..Sleepless dreams and nightmares of horror..."

"Yes sir," the woman bowed along with a man, "We'll never disappoint you or Lady Chiyo. We'll do our best, failure is not what we intend to do."

"Good," Yin muttered and morphed away, _"But...I do hope..I hope they fail...Don't die so easily..Yuka..." _Yin morphed out as the two demons smirked at each other.

Yuka finally found the door leading to the outside, _"I might be able to clear my head after I get some air," _she thought and sat down on a rock. **"Yuka! If you stop being emo I'll...I'll not say any insults to you for a week!"**

**"I won't eat a lot of sweets!"**

**"And I won't train you like a overloaded donkey!"**

"Guys...I'm just...I'm just not sure anymore," Yuka told them, "...Hakkai...Hakkai's the first person I fell hard for, and I know he might be the one...I just don't know if he feels the same. Or if he just said he loved me just because he wouldn't want to hurt me or end up like his Kanna..."

**"Oh for the love of!"**

"What Rosary?"

**"Yuka! Why do you love Hakkai?!"**

"...I love him because...He's so kind...Gentle and he understands me in some way when I'm down. When he smiled, he just glows and I feel warm inside. It's like, he's a part of a missing piece in my life..."

**"Exactly! If you see your love to him in a pure way...He's loving you in the same pure way!"**

"R-Really?"

**"Hello! I've been married before I died okay? I know soul mates and lovers inside and out at times. So stop sulking and go up to Hakkai and give him your love!"**

**"..Those words are so much of wisdom Rosary.."**

**"Thank you very much Elnora. I just can't stand Yuka being down just because her lover seems to have some love left for his last one. It's natural to everyone..."**

"Thanks...Thanks a lot," Yuka whispered and smiled, "What the?!" She heard the door slam shut to the inn, "The wind can't do that can it?"

**"Unless it's alive yes..." **Yuka went up to the door and tried to open it, "Oh-no...It's jammed..."

**"Try going to the front door. Maybe it's open."**

"Good thought," Yuka agreed and ran around the building to the front, "Hello?" she called as she tried to open it and banged the door, "Hey! Is anyone there to let me in?"

**"Chiyo's doing."**

"But...I'm outside! She can't be simple minded enough to just let her prey go out of its trap right?"

**"Unless...Unless she's targeting..."**

**"She's targeting the walls that protect the crystal."**

"You mean...No!"

**"She's going to get Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo first and than get you later!"**

"Argh! No! Don't you dare Chiyo!" Yuka yelled and ran off, "Don't you dare hurt them! Don't you hurt Hakkai!"

Inside...

Hakkai glanced around, _"Where could she have gone?" _"Excuse me," a woman asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

"Um no," he told her, "Just looking for someone. I think I made her upset..."

"Ah yes," the woman thought a moment, "A young girl with black hair and eyes? She just went outside to get some air I think. She'll come back to you."

"Oh I see," Hakkai sighed, "Guess she is mad at me..."

"Love is always like that isn't it?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that our relationship is like that? I didn't say anything..." The woman laughed, "It's pretty clear that you care for her...More than your old lover it seems." Hakkai stepped away from her, "Who are you?"

"Welcome to the Nightmare Inn...Cho Hakkai..," she grinned as a dark purple glowing color surrounded her, "You and your friends won't be checking out anytime soon..."

"You're one of those demons that was sent by this Chiyo woman right? Are you going after Yuka again?" Hakkai demanded and held his hands up in a defensive pose, "Because if you are...You're going to have to get through me first."

"I guess you didn't hear right," she laughed again, "We're not after that little human girl, no. She comes later after we get rid of you pests. Lady Chiyo said to take out the toy soldiers protecting the doll, it's all about tactics. We take you all out and no one is left to protect poor little Yuka from Lady Chiyo's plan."

"That's never going to happen," Hakkai told her, "We'd never leave Yuka by herself.."

"Heh, we shall see..." Hakkai cried out as a huge wave of darkness flung him off the ground, "Have pleasant nightmares..."

* * *

End Of Chapter 16

And the roles are switched! Yuka has to save them while they're stuck in their nightmares! What will happen next? Thank you for your time and suggestions or comment on your thoughts of what nightmares I should give the guys or anything you think I might want to improve on are welcomed. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wake Up Call! Right?

"Ow!" Yuka cried out in pain as she landed painfully on her back, "That door's locked too..."

**"It really is Chiyo's evil plan in the air..."**

"No duh there," Yuka sighed and looked around, "All the doors are locked and the windows are too high for me to reach..."

**"..."**

**"There must be a way in."**

**"...I think I know a way."**

"Really Dia?"

**"Okay let me think..."**

**"Wow, actually thinking for once?"**

**"Oh shut up! I'm a picklock master kind of okay? So shut it. Yuka, try going around back again to the door you came out of. Maybe there's a basement window open..."**

"That actually makes sense...I'll do that," she nodded and ran back around, _"I hope the others are okay...Don't fall for anything!"_

Meanwhile...

"...Uh?" Goku sat up, "Ow..Huh? What the?!" He glanced around to find himself in a dark cave, "O-Okay," he said to himself, "I-I know I ate twenty-seven meat buns, but they never did this to me! Where am I?! Sanzo?! Gojyo?! Hakkai?! Yuka?! Anyone?!" _"This can't be happening," _Goku thought and stood up, _"I was sure I was in a room with that stupid water a-hole and Sanzo...Wait a minute, why is there a huge weight on my wrists?" _He glanced down to notice the chains on his wrist and froze, "N-No way..." He ran over to what seemed to be the end of the cave, but came face to face with stone bars, "No...No not again! Sanzo! Anyone?!"

Gojyo yawned and sat up, _"Ow my neck," _he thought and walked out of bed to the bathroom, _"I'm sore all over...I wonder how'd I get to sleep with that stupid monkey's snoring." _"Gojyo! Are you up yet?!"

"Yes I-" _"Brother?!" _The red head looked up at himself in the mirror and widen his eyes, "I'm...I'm a kid again?!" _"Wait..I was in a hotel room with Sanzo and the monkey..After Hakkai left, we all felt a dark presence I think...I can't remember. But I can't be-" _"Gojyo..."

"Uh," he turned slowly, "...M...Mom..."

"Damn monkey," Sanzo grumbled to himself as he struggled to stand up, "He must have used a pillow to hit me. When I get my hands on him I'm going to-" He glanced around, "Where the hell am I?" he cursed himself, "I can't sleep walk outside an inn to go to a fucking forest..." He glanced around again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "...Hmph...Wait, where's..." _"Why the hell am I getting worried about them?! They can handle themselves," _he thought, "Huh?" He glanced up to notice the sky darken, "Great...Rain..." He quickly turned, his gun out to see, "Who's there?!" He shoved him away, "What the hell you stupid-! What the!?" A huge sound of a shot gun rang out into the sky.

Later on...

"Damn!" Yuka yelled as she banged the door, "Let me in! Or I'm going to get really mad!" She sobbed, "D-Don't harm them..Don't harm any of them..."

**"Keep this up and we'll never be able to switch.."**

**"Dia! That isn't the point."**

**"What? There's no unlocked door, no window, or anything to slip us inside! They're screw-"**

"They're not!" Yuka yelled, "I'm going to save them! I'm not going to lose them, not like this...Hakkai especially..."

**"Let's go over our notes okay? Chiyo's little demon buddies must be mentally stronger than their own physical strength. My guess is that, they're creating a mental field over the others. Like illusions..."**

_"Illusions?"_

**"They all give out a similar dislike to their past. Especially to Hakkai. They must be controlling their minds or pulling out old tricks to break them down."**

**"You know what they say, your past makes you or breaks you right?"**

**"I thought that was something with milk..."**

**"That's don't cry over spilt milk Opal..."**

**"Oh!"**

**"...No wonder you didn't understand why the parrot wouldn't give you his cracker..."**

**"Hey! He didn't share! Sharing very important!" **Yuka ignored the argument going on in her head as she looked around in worry it was than when she noticed a small crack in the wall of the inn, "...Opal or Dia," she asked, "How many kicks does it take to break into an inn?"

**"Maybe ten or eleven...Why-"**

**"...Oh I see where this is going." **Yuka smirked a bit as she allowed Dia to take over for a moment.

Back inside...

Hakkai groaned and sat up, "What the...How did she do that?" he mumbled to himself and stood up, "O-Ow..." He glanced around, "Did I end up in a basement? And what's this on my-!" He stared in horror as he saw blood on his hands, _"W-What is this?!" _He looked around again to realize that he was in a type of basement with cells, "Where am I..."

"Gonou? Gonou is that you?!"

"K-Kanna?" Hakkai hurried down the cell blocks to find her, "Gonou!" Hakkai leaned down to see her, the one woman he loved. "Kanna..."

"Gonou," Kanna smiled, "...You...You came..."

"Of course I did...Come on, let's get out of here. Let's leave this place!"

"Gonou...Gonou I can't...Not...Not when I'm...," Kanna sobbed, "Gonou..."

"Kanna..." Hakkai gasped as she pulled away from him holding the very knife he had used to kill to get to her, "Kanna!"

"I'm sorry Gonou," Kanna sobbed, "So sorry...Good bye Gonou. Good bye.."

"KANNA!" _"No!" _he thought as he watched in horror, _"T-This isn't! NO!! KANNA!! DON'T!!" _Hakkai gasped as he found himself alone in a dark place and glanced down at his hands, no blood. He breathed out slowly as he tried to recover from his terror, "Was that..Real or a dream?"

"Gonou!" Hakkai's eyes widen to see Kanna standing before him, blood on her dress and tears streaming down her face, "Kanna!"

"Gonou," Kanna cried out and jumped into his arms as he held them out, "Oh Gonou...You must..You must hate me now..." Hakkai held Kanna close to his body, "No...I don't. I love you."

"Even after I took my life?" Kanna asked and Hakkai nodded, "I always did...I love you still," he whispered. He wasn't aware of the smirk on the woman's face as he held the body, so real yet so red with blood, close to his...

Goku glanced out of the bars of his cave, "...How did I end up back here?" he asked, "...Was...Was Sanzo..Everyone a dream? No...I'm not here. I'm pretty sure it's not real." He pinched himself and yelped out in pain, "No...It's too real...I'm not dreaming." He bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to keep the tears from falling, _"So I was stuck here...All this time? Sanzo never saved me? I was dreaming a fake life?" _Goku sobbed, no one could save him..No one could hear him. He struggled against his chains until his arms were numb before he finally let out a scream. A scream that would not be answered...

Sanzo ran through the forest as he was being chased, _"This isn't real, this isn't real," _he thought to himself as he tried to calm down. None of his bullets could shoot at the demons that were on his trail and he couldn't use his scripture to defend himself. Sanzo panted as he hid behind a tree, why was he so afraid now? Was it because he felt that his friends, comrades wouldn't come back him up? _"I don't need them!" _he thought to himself as he made a fist, _"I could always handle things myself...I don't need their help. They're not my friends..." _He shut his eyes as he realized that everything around him wasn't fake, it was real. What's was going on? Why didn't that stupid monkey show up helping him? Where was Gojyo and Hakkai? Even Yuka wasn't there. He stopped breathing when he heard the demons pause in the space just near the tree and struggled not to run or make a sudden movement. He had no one to help him...

Gojyo cried out in pain as his stepmother's fist fell onto his head as her other hand pulled his hair, "Ow! Mom!" his young teenage voice cried out, "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" his stepmother cried out, "You worthless child! Why are you here?! Are you here to taunt me! Why?! WHY?!" Gojyo cried as she continued to beat him, where was his brother? He would usually have stepped into have saved him by now! Why was he even here?! He wasn't a young boy, he was an adult! Gojyo cried out in pain as he fell to the floor and his stepmother kicked him hard in the ribs, he swore that he heard one crack. _"What's going on?! Where's everyone else?! Why aren't they here to help me!" _He choked on his yells of pain and tears as he struggled and hoped that someone would come help him. If there was someone to help him...

Meanwhile...

Opal landed one final kick and punch into the wall creating a hole, "Yes!"

**"Okay. Now change into me okay?" **Opal nodded and turned into Rosary who muttered a spell before turning into Yuka who was now glowing with the colors of purple and black, "What is this?"

**"A protection shield. It will make you invisible and safe from any type of tricks these demons are pulling. It will also help you out to free the others if they're in a trap."**

**"Be careful however. It can sometimes have draw backs. If a physical attack hits you, it will hit you very hard. So it just protects you mentally."**

"I'll be careful," Yuka promised and entered the inn with caution, _"This fog is just plain weird..."_

**"It isn't a fog."**

**"It's a spell. Good thing I put the protection shield on you."**

_"Where are the others though?" _Yuka glanced around and gasped as a woman stood at the desk with a man. She listened as they talked, "So are they weak yet?" the woman asked, "I mean, it's pretty clear they've given up that their dreams aren't fakes and they're real."

"Not yet," the man replied and seemed to be holding small a crystal ball in his hands, "They're thinking that they have a chance still that it isn't real, but they accepted the fact it's not real."

"Good," the woman chuckled, "About time too. When they're in too deep with their dreams...We'll get them."

**"So that's their plan!"**

_"They're using the other's past and fear to make a dream that appeals to make them doubt reality?"_

**"Seems so...Goku and Sanzo would lose their confidence that the others would help them or be there to back them up, Gojyo is the most likely to fear something from his childhood it seems, and Hakkai..."**

**"I think we're getting this Elle-sensei."**

**"They must be using the fog and crystal to do this."**

_"Do I take out the crystal though?"_

**"The dream world is a dangerous yet fragile place Yuka. One can have their desires and fears in that place. You'll need to do a good old wake up call to shake the spell off."**

_"But how?" _Yuka frowned, _"It's not like I can't project myself-" _She blinked, of course! She quickly ran down the hallways and opened the door to one room to see Sanzo on the ground covered in a small blanket of the fog, "Rosary...Do you think you can project this shield to other people?"

**"Oh! I see! Give it to the others to wake them up!"**

**"That's so smart Yuka!"**

**"Great idea girl..."**

**"But how are we gonna do it though?"**

**"Easy Opal. I'll take over and Yuka can try to enter the dream to help the person...She has a way with people remember?"**

**"Yup! That's our girl!" **Yuka smiled and looked at Sanzo's sleeping form, "I hope this works though..." She placed her hands on his back and closed her eyes as she felt Rosary take over her body and her own soul flow out of it into Sanzo's.

Yuka hit the ground hard, "Ow..."

**"You okay?"**

_"Yeah...Who's there with you Elle?"_

**"Dia and Opal. Rosary's in control of your body for the moment. We're in Sanzo's dream for now. Remember, careful." **"I figure that much already," Yuka reminded her as she slowly walked through the forest hearing gun shots, "That's him!" Sanzo panted as he met a dead end, "Damn!" he shouted and turned to see the demons, "...Tch."

"Sanzo!" He blinked to see Yuka in the trees, "Sanzo! Oh you're okay!"

"Yuka? What are you doing?! You'll get killed!" he yelled as the demons growled at her now, "Get back!" Yuka frowned, "Sanzo! This isn't real! This is a dream, a nightmare actually! You have to wake up!"

"No...It isn't a dream it's real," Sanzo struggled to say, "Everything is real Yuka..."

"Sanzo...Damn it!" He blinked to see her next to him with the same voice as Dia, "Listen! The Sanzo I've known would have shot these demons right in the brain! Stop moping! Get off your whining ass...And wake up!!" The demons charged at them as Sanzo's hair covered his eyes as a smirk came onto his face, "Thanks kid..." He took his gun and shot the demons as the world around them dissolved.

Rosary changed back into Yuka as the shield widened towards Sanzo as he grunted to stand up, "Well," she smiled, "It did work! Now we got to find Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai!" Sanzo glared at her, "What?"

"...You insulted me you know..."

"S-Sorry!" Yuka sweat dropped, "I-I used Dia's voice since well I know that making you wake up would require some type of push that only Dia seemed to have."

"I'd usually threaten to shoot you or something," he told her and stood up, "But...I won't do that. Thanks Yuka." Yuka smiled, "Okay! Now we gotta find Goku and Gojyo!"

"You worthless child!" Gojyo heard a loud thump and glanced up to see Yuka at the doorway, "Y-Yuka? What are you?" She ran through the image of his stepmother, "Gojyo! Wake up!" she told him and helped him up, "This isn't real!"

"But...My-"

"The pain you felt was your past pain...Wake up..The Gojyo I know would yell 'to hell with it' or something along those lines and kick ass!" Gojyo blinked to see that he was now in his adult form and glanced at the woman before him, the one that had beaten him. She faded slowly as the area around them also disappeared.

"Hey...Up here," A voice said as Goku looked up, "Stupid monkey I can't believe you fell for this too..."

"S-Sanzo? Great...Now I'm seeing my dreams again..."

"It's as real as it gets stupid monkey," Gojyo smirked as he and Yuka appeared behind him, "I fell for it too..." Goku blinked and shook his head, "No way..This is a dream too..."

"Goku," Yuka called out, "Wake up. You're not seeing things, you're not alone now...You have us." Goku looked at the hand Sanzo offered him and slowly reached out for it. Gojyo and Goku sat up as the shield also expanded and was around them, "Glad you finally woke up," Sanzo muttered as they both stood up, "You looked like hell and back..."

"I should say the same to you," Gojyo smirked as Goku hugged Yuka, "You saved us!" Yuka nodded and looked around, where was Hakkai?

Meanwhile...

"Don't ever let me go..."

"I won't Kanna," Hakkai assured her as he held her tight, "I'll never let you go..." The woman smiled again as a huge black hole opened up under them, "I'll stay with you...Forever..."

* * *

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

_"Inner Thoughts"_

_**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**_

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Kiss Me and I'll Wake Up, I Accept You, and I Love You

"I don't understand," Yuka frowned as they glanced around the second room they had searched in, "I thought Hakkai would be in our room..."

"He left to look for you I think," Sanzo answered and sat down in a chair, "I don't think he'll be easy to find...It's likely they moved him since he's..."

"Since he's what?" Yuka asked as Goku shrugged also a bit confused, "Well you see," Gojyo explained, "Like us, he has issues in his past. Unlike us, he gets hit harder when it resurfaces."

"Oh like that time when we went to the village and they had this lady that looked like his old girlfriend right?" Goku remembered, "He was really serious about saving her!"

"But," Yuka said hoping her voice wouldn't give the tone of concern, "If Hakkai's the most likely to be the hardest to wake up, why move him?"

"I think it has to do with you guys having a relationship..." Yuka glanced down and bit her lip slightly, "Does that mean our relationship might be a bad impact?"

"Now don't say that!" Goku smiled, "Hakkai's actually a lot better than before now that you two are together...I know it might not seem like it, but he has been acting a little happy and smiling a lot easier when he's with you."

"Wow who'd knew the monkey had a good job observing."

"Oh shut up!" Yuka thought a moment, _"Hakkai...He's been happy around me? I thought he was just-"_"He wasn't nice to you just because he was afraid he'd hurt you," Sanzo told her as she glanced at him, "He's over Kanna. He went looking for you as soon as he realized he must have hurt your feelings..He cares trust us on that." Yuka nodded, "I do..Let's find Hakkai."

Meanwhile...

"I don't understand this," Chiyo huffed as she watched as Yin tried to clear off the mist in the mirror, "I had a perfect view of what was going on and now this mist is clouding my all seeing mirror."

"Mother just be patient," Yin reasoned as he tried to help, "I'm sure those two demons have it under control. When I left they had that priest and his friends in their own graveyard nightmares..."

"It's been a while since you left," Chiyo snapped and tossed him to the side causing Yin to slam into the wall, "You did give them those gems right? And the crystal?"

"Yes I did mother," Yin grumbled as he tried to not lose his temper as well as holding his sore arm that had hit the wall hard, "Yuka was also locked outside..."

"She was what?" Yin gulped at the sudden look of rage appeared on her face, "...Y-Yuka was locked out of the inn so she wouldn't-" Yin ducked just in time as a vase met the wall and glanced to see his mother panting in pure rage, "THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP HER INSIDE!! THOSE-" Yin ran out of the room quickly as his mother's rage echoed through the room and slightly into the halls as he closed the door and leaned against it. "Yin?" He looked over to see Yaone look at him in concern, "Er...Are you okay? I heard a huge crash..."

"Y-Yeah I'm good," he told her, but was cut off when a flash of pain went through his arm and his mother's enraging yells escalated higher, "...Sorry." Yaone frowned, Kougaiji had told her about this boy and she could see that he wasn't exactly like his mother.

She watched as Yin touched his left arm lightly and flinch in pain, "Does she hit you often?"

"Slightly, but only out of anger since she has nothing else to hit," Yin told her, "It's not abuse anyway."

"It is if your in pain," the purple haired woman told him, "Come on...I'll treat that arm okay?" Yin nodded and walked with her as his mother's screaming still rang out from the room. "Yaone!" Lirin whined as she watched her wrap Yin's arm up in a bandage, "Isn't it dangerous enough to go near that room?! Brother told us to stay away from the crazy bitch!"

"...That's my mother your talking about..."

"Well she's is crazy as my mother," Lirin huffed out as Yaone managed to cover his arm, "They're both complete total bitches from hell!"

"Lirin," Yaone warned seeing Yin cringe a bit when she said that. The demon princess frowned and huffed again as Yin moved his arm slightly, "Thanks Yaone."

"Your welcome," she told him and smiled slightly, "You may not want to train for a bit."

"What kind of training are you doing anyway?" Lirin asked as she watched Yin push his sleeve down, "I don't see you running around here much."

"Confidement like you," Yin replied, "Only with my mother's permission am I allowed to leave or when I'm facing one of her.."

"Anger issues?" Yin nodded as the two girls watched him stand up, "Thanks again." He left them and Lirin frowned, "He's actually nice..."

"Yes and I can't help, but feel worried about him too," Yaone sighed, "He's nicer than his own mother...Yin actually has a nice energy around himself."

"Nice, smice!" Lirin exclaimed, "He's demon too...Why can't he just leave his mom alone?! I mean, he could get hurt more..."

"He's a bit like Lord Kougaiji," Yaone explained, "They're loyal to their only family members. Just like he can't leave his mother as stone, Yin can't leave his mother alone by herself."

"...I feel sorry for him..."

"I think we all are for him," Yaone sighed.

Meanwhile...

"He's not anywhere!" Goku yelled after they searched each and every room, "Where is Hakkai?! Do you think he was eaten by his nightmare?!"

"I don't think so," Gojyo muttered as Yuka frowned, "Hakkai should know by now that the dream's a fake..."

"But he isn't that strong when facing his past," Sanzo reminded them, "I doubt he'd be the easiest to find like us..." Yuka bit her lip, "Maybe the demons I saw earlier might have placed him in a different room..."

"But we did check every single room in this joint," Gojyo reminded her, "Our chances right now are slim."

"No!" Yuka exclaimed, "I am finding my boyfriend and I'm going to fry those two demons to the pits of Hades!" She blushed when she realized what she said and saw the three men snickering, "I-I'm concerned okay?!" she yelled, "Isn't that normal for a girlfriend to want to save her boyfriend from his doom?!"

"Normal doesn't cut it Yuka," Goku told her, "But how can we find him? I mean...This inn is pretty weird. There aren't any upstairs rooms even if it looks like two stories..."

"...You're right!" Yuka finally cried out, "I just remembered! When I was locked outside, there was a window at the top of the roof."

"An attic?" Sanzo asked, "...That makes a bit of sense. They must have known that we weren't on our guard and we'd take in the possible routes to get out of here as well as possible hiding places to keep us away from each other."

"Well, we should get going on finding a way up to the attic than," Gojyo said, "We don't have much time now do we?"

"Problem is how..."

"Oh oh!" Goku yelled, "How about we stack a bunch of stuff to get to the top, make a huge hole, and get in that way!"

"Than the roof would cave down on us maybe...," Yuka sweat dropped, "And we'd be dead..."

"Oh..How about we try to stand on each other's shoulders!?"

"...I'm not letting you touch any part of me!" Gojyo yelled as Goku glared at him, "Like I'd enjoy being near you!"

"GUYS!!" Yuka yelled, "Focus? Please?!"

"...Sorry..."

Upstairs...

"This man is giving in too easy..."

"Seems so..." The demon pair watched over Hakkai's body as a light green glow surrounded him, "I can't believe that this man is the most troublesome. I thought he'd give more of a fight..."

"Sad, soon his soul will fade into nothing," the woman chuckled, "Should we check on the others before getting the girl?"

"Hands off my boyfriend!" The two turned around to see Yuka standing in the attic as Goku struggled to get through the hole into the attic, "Hey! My plan work!"

"That's just perfect now hurry up and move it before these chairs break!" Gojyo yelled as he and Sanzo shoved him through. Yuka glared at the pair of demons. Both had light blue skin, black wings, red eyes, and a green gem stone on each forehead. _"They're a whole lot different than I thought..."_

**"That's cause Chiyo's placed an upgrade on 'em."**

**"Those gems are the result of dark magic. Use their power too long and you'll be consumed, take them off you turn to dust. It's a lose lose situation if the user doesn't act soon."**

"Oh look," the demon woman cooed, "The girl wants to save her boyfriend. Sorry, but you can't wake him up like you did with the three other brainless losers. He's in deep, too deep."

"I'd say we take care of this first," her partner snickered, "Chiyo-sama will reward us anyway."

"Did she just call us brainless?!" Goku yelled, "That's so gonna be a pleasure to make them eat back those words!"

"...Here we go again," Sanzo sighed as Gojyo let out a laugh, "What can you say? You take a monkey in a cage, free him. You gotta except some type of revenge heading your way."

"Yuka," Sanzo told her, "Think you can wake Hakkai up if we manage to take down these clowns?"

"I need to invade Hakkai's mind like I did with you, but I know it won't be easy," she explained to him, "Elle told me those gems they're wearing are dark so be careful. Try to take them off before they grow too powerful."

"Are you just going to chat or fight losers?!"

"We're not losers!" Goku yelled and charged at the demon woman as Gojyo handled the man. Goku jumped out of the way of her claws, "Hargh!"

"Gack!" His staff hit her straight in the gut and caused her to crash into the wall, "...You'll pay for that," she growled as she wiped away the blood dripping down her lip. Gojyo's scythe sliced through the air as the man fired out multiple blasts at him, "You got to do better than that!"

"Oh I won't disappoint you!" Sanzo fired his gun at the woman as she tried to hit Goku, "That isn't such a wise idea..."

**"Yuka! Go!" **Yuka ran over to Hakkai's side and touched him, but was jolted back a shock wave throwing her back, "Ah!"

"Yuka!"

"Oh shit!" Gojyo quickly caught her before she slammed into a wall, "What happened?"

"Hakkai...Doesn't want to wake up," Yuka managed to choke out, "I..He's barrier's almost refusing me..."

"That's cause he's dreaming of his old lover, Kanna," the demon woman laughed, "So cute too. He swore his love and that he'd stay with her. The fool is so stupid to trick with that mere illusion!" Yuka gasped as she felt a painful stab in her chest and fell down to her knees, "Yuka!"

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out, but touched her face to realize that tears were beginning to spill out, "Oh," the demon man smirk, "I see...You gave him you full trust that he only cared for you didn't you girl? Too bad, he didn't keep it."

"S-Stop it," Yuka said as she tried to contain the sadness that began to spill out into her heart to her body.

So, she really was a replacement...Hakkai just pitied her love for him and accepted it just so he wouldn't hurt her? Could it be? _"No!" _Yuka bit her lip and stood up, "Hakkai is not using me as a replacement for this Kanna!"

"How can you be so sure?" the woman asked, "How well do you know him?"

"I know him well enough!" A huge shock wave went out of her glowing shield and hit the demons, "What?!"

"It's a protection spell against false judgement," the man snarled, "She doesnt' have doubt that we're telling lies."

"I'm going to wake Hakkai up!" Yuka yelled at them, "And I dare you to try to stop me!"

**"You go girlfriend! Show them what you got!"**

**"Go! Yuka! To the Y to the U to the K to the A! YUKA YOU GO GIRL!!"**

**"Go for it!" **Yuka ducked as the man tried to blast her away, but the attack was spilt in half by Goku's staff, "Yuka! Let us deal with these guys okay? Go save Hakkai!"

"I'm all over it!" Yuka yelled and ran up to his side, _"Please let this work..." _Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Hakkai's.

Hakkai opened his eyes slightly, Kanna still in his arms. He frowned as he felt something wrong, something really wrong. _"I'm here with Kanna...Isn't it enough? But..." _He glanced out into the darkness and saw a figure, "What?"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kanna asked him, "Don't you-"

"...Yuka?" Yuka looked up at him and smiled, "Hakkai!"

_"Yuka?!" _She smiled at him, but faded slowly, "Wait! Yuka!"

"Where are you going!?" Hakkai went past Kanna and ran to where Yuka's image had faded, "Yuka!"

"AHH!!"

"Whoa!" Hakkai fell down as Yuka fell into his arms, "..Ow..."

"Yuka? How did you..."

"Hakkai...This is a dream," Yuka told him and glanced at Kanna, "She isn't real and..."

"Don't listen to her," Kanna told him, "Please, who will you believe me or this girl?" Yuka closed her eyes when she saw the look on Hakkai's face look at his old lover, illusion or not it was clear that he still held feelings to Kanna. "...Hakkai," Yuka choked out and gripped her hands into fist, "Just wake up. If you...If you just accepted my love for you so I wouldn't be rejected, you didn't have to. Just know that...You can always reject me when we get out of here, if we do. Just tell me the truth please..." 'Kanna' glared at them both as she suddenly felt Hakkai withdraw from his earlier release to accept that she was real, but now felt resistance begin to rise. _"I must kill this girl," _'Kanna' thought, _"She's interfering with my objective to draw this man's soul out and kill him! I won't lose!" _Hakkai frowned and gently wiped the tear that fell onto her cheeks, "Yuka..."

"Enough!" They both let out a cry of surprise as the ground beneath them shook and large vines came up wrapping themselves around their bodies, "Hakkai!"

"Yuka!" Hakkai glanced down at 'Kanna', "Kanna! What's going on!?" His old lover chuckled darkly as her body began to turn into a dark misshapen form, "Oh my dear Hakkai...I could have made this a lot more painful for you...But you began to pull your resistance back up as soon as this girl arrived. Now I'll have to kill her along with you."

"Illusion?!" Yuka cried as she struggled against the dark brown vines, they were as tight as chains! "How could you do that to him!?"

The being chuckled, "He brought this upon himself...He was so worried about this Kanna woman and you, but he was mostly worried about you feeling like a replacement to his old lover. It suited myself well to be this Kanna and try to make him forget all about you, I almost did too...But.."

"But what?" Yuka's heart pounded as she glanced over to Hakkai, "What happened?"

"The fool felt completely happy, but something was tugging him from his love to Kanna," the form sighed, "It was you. He realized that he cared for you more, in your own way not his Kanna way...Sickening. Yuck! I would have erased your existence in his mind, but your face showed up when I was about to shove him into the pits of darkness. You're apparently the light that keeps him up! I'll kill you for my failure!" Hakkai managed to destroy the vines around himself and ran across the area to where Yuka was, "Don't you dare!" He fired up all his chi and blasted it at the being, "This is for trying to be Kanna and making me doubt myself about Yuka! Get out of here and go to hell!"

"AHHH!!" Yuka felt the vines disappear around her and fell into Hakkai's arms, "Hakkai..."

The man smiled and held her, "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry for making you think I was," Hakkai whispered as Yuka placed her arms around him too, "Yuka, you're not Kanna's replacement. I didn't accept your confession so you wouldn't be upset, I accepted you and I...I love you too. I love that you made me a bit stronger, made me happy, and also making me let go of that bit of guilt that I could love someone again without feeling like I would fail again...Yuka."

"...Hakkai, I love you...With all my heart, no matter what," Yuka smiled as they looked at each other, "...If I kiss you, will you wake up?" Hakkai let out a laugh, "I'm sure I will..." Yuka smiled again and closed her eyes as their lips collided into each others.

Meanwhile...

"You'll pay for that!" Gojyo ducked down as the demon pair continued to fire out blasts left and right, "I've seen grandparents have better aim!" Goku shot out as Sanzo shot out a range of bullets, "Come on! You can do better can't you?!"

"Oh you'll regret-"

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Hakkai! Yuka!" Hakkai waved as Yuka stood next to him, "Hi. Can you let me and Yuka get these guys?"

"Er...Sure thing?" Gojyo replied and looked at Sanzo who just placed his gun away, "Do what you two want..."

"Thanks!" Yuka smiled as she glared at the demons, "You two...Are going down..."

"So what if you got this guy awake big deal!" the female demon scoffed, "It's not like you guys can actually-?!" Hakkai and Yuka appeared before them in a flash and shot out blasts of chi sending them both flying into the wall. "You were saying?" Hakkai smirked as Yuka began to form another energy blast, pale red formed around her hands, "Hakkai, aim for those gems they have on them. The ones on their foreheads..."

"Right, but give me your hand," Hakkai told her earning a confused look, "Just place your hand on mine just when I fire."

"Alright," Yuka smiled and did. The attacks shined brightly and created a bright chi blast with the colors of gold and silver, "No!!" The demons' gems were shot off and they turned into dust, "Wow! Pretty lights," Goku said after the demonic air around them cleared, "That was a cool attack combo! Hey! Hey! Do you think I could do it too Hakkai? Yuka?"

"Er...I doubt it," Hakkai told him, "It's only a boyfriend and girlfriend attack that only me and Yuka can do."

"Aw. Wait! Hakkai admitted it! THEY'RE OFFICIAL! OW!"

"Give us some news we don't know for once monkey!" Sanzo growled as he hit Goku in rage with his fan, "Didn't you not see the kiss just a moment ago?!"

"What kiss?!"

"Yeah," Gojyo protested, "What kiss?! I didn't see a thing cause we were dodging all those blasts!" Yuka and Hakkai blushed a moment before glancing at each other, so the kiss in the dream...Happened in real life too? "Kiss again!" Goku yelled, "I wanna see for myself!"

"W-What?!" Yuka blushed darkly, "B-But Goku-" She stopped in mid sentence as Hakkai gave her another kiss, more passionate than the one before. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck returning it.

When they pulled away the others stared at them with eyes as big as plates, "Whoa!"

"Nice Hakkai," Gojyo joked, "I didn't know you had it in you! Now all you need is a room and-"

"I thought that would make you guys shut up," Hakkai told them, slightly annoyed, "How about you do and I won't have to hurt you."

"R-Right!" Goku said and looked down, "...Now how to get down safely. The chairs fell down...Sanzo!"

"I kicked you down now stay there so I won't break my back!"

"I'm not a pillow! Just let me get-YOU H2O ASSHOLE! OW!!"

"Oh shut up!" Yuka let out a laugh and looked at Hakkai, "As soon as the crazy stuff is done...They go back to normal as if nothing happened!"

"They just did that so I wouldn't hurt them," Hakkai smiled to her, "They know that I have a temper now since you came in my life now and you're my new girlfriend." Yuka blushed, "I love you too Hakkai."

"And I only love and accept you Yuka..."

* * *

End Of Chapter 18

Da-Da-DAAAHHH!! Done! Sorry if this later than I usually update, but school's coming around the corner and I won't have as much time than usual for my fanfics so be patient as you can okay?! Sorry it's later than excepted as well! I want to thank you once again for reading and I hope you will continue to. Thanks and please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions! See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

_"Inner Thoughts"_

**"Conversations Inside the Mind"**

Normal Talking

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters. I do own the OCs however.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Separation! Stuck with Kougaiji and Company!

"ARGH!!! I'M STARVING!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB ASS!!!"

"BUT SANZO!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Yuka covered her ears slightly as they drove across a dirt road heading towards the next town, "Oh my..."

"Just tune them out Yuka," Hakkai advised her as he looked at the map and drove careful, "They'll stop any moment-"

"ONE DAY I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FAN SANZO!!!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY MONKEY!!"

"I NEED PEACE AND QUIET!!!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!!" Hakkai sighed, "Or they'll keep going until we reach town..."

**"Dude...This is getting annoying..."**

**"You're one to talk Dia..."**

**"I'm bored! Okay.."**

**"Let Opal go..."**

**"What? I'm just yanking her hair."**

**"Ow...Too hard.."**

**"Dia. Release the cheerful girl now."**

**"Sheesh okay, but if she tries to sing a stupid song to lift our spirits up..."**

_"Guys, not you four too...," _Yuka groaned inwardly as she looked at the sky and smiled towards Hakkai who grinned back at her. "Please don't make out in front of us okay?" Both blushed as they saw Gojyo grin at them as he came up behind them, "We all know that you kids want to..."

"G-Gojyo!!"

"Be grateful I'm driving," Hakkai warned his friend through gritted teeth as he focused on the road. Yuka sighed as they continued to fight in the back, three days...Just three days of Goku's stomach growling, Sanzo whacking them all with his fan, and Gojyo relentlessly teasing her and Hakkai. The town was over two miles away now, almost there....

The jeep came to a halt and Hakuryuu shifted to his original form, panting and flapping its wings weakly. "What's the big idea?!" Goku yelled at the dragon as it flew onto Hakkai's shoulder, "Why did he change?!"

"...I think he's tired," Hakkai frowned and looked at his pet, "I mean, Hakuryuu has been driving us for a long time now." Yuka patted the dragon on the head, "I think we can walk the rest of the way. Two miles isn't so bad if you look at it," she suggested and glanced at the direction to where they were going. "Fine, but I'm not carrying the bags!" Silence fell over them, "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"AW COME ON!!! I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO CARRY THEM!!"

"Do it!"

Meanwhile....

"YIN!!" Yin shuddered slightly as he looked into his mother's room, "Yes mother?"

"Why hasn't anyone...Anyone of our demonic armies...MANAGED TO GET THAT MOUSE?!" Yin ducked behind the door as a vase collided into it, "Mother, calm-"

"What about Kougaiji's minions eh?! Have they tried!?"

"Mother, we're trying just please-" Chiyo let out a scream of anger and threw more vases at the door forcing Yin to close it. "Does that woman ever shut up?" Yin turned to see Lirin and Yaone look at him with concern, "Oh..H-Hello.."

"What happened? You're not hurt are you?" Yaone asked with concern taking in that he had a new bandage around his left arm which he quickly hid out of view before Lirin saw it too. "No, at least...Not until she continues training me," Yin sighed, "She's just mad that..."

"Oh," Yaone frowned, "I see, you haven't had time to come up with a new plan to get this girl right?"

Yin nodded and leaned against a pillar, "I wanted to speak with Kougaiji, but...He seemed busy. Your friend, Dokugakuji, told me that he disappeared somewhere."

"He what?!" Lirin demanded, "HE LEFT?! OH! NO FAIR!!! HOW COME I CAN'T BE WITH HIM!?" Lirin let out another yell and ran off, "L-Lady Lirin!" Yaone yelled out in panic and began to chase her, "No! You must stay within the palace!" Yin let a small smile crack onto his face, but than let it fall as his mother opened the door to her room with an energy ball in her hands, "Yin...Get inside."

Later......

"I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO CARRY THEM!!! AGAIN!!"

"JUST DO IT!" Goku grunted as he dragged the bags as he followed them, "Not fair...Shouldn't be me...."

"Stop complaining," Sanzo told him, "One more and I'll whack you again....Until your mouth falls off!" Yuka blinked a moment, ".....What was that?"

"What was what?" Hakkai asked her, but stopped when a loud thud rang through the area, "Oh that..."

"Whatever it is," Gojyo frowned as his staff appeared, "It doesn't sound friendly..." The sounds began to creep up closer to them, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"A giant made of rocks?!" Goku screamed as a huge demon like scorpion appeared before them. It hissed at them, "T-That's not normal..."

**"One of her new experiments I suppose...."**

**"A SCORPION?!"**

**"I'm not taking it down..."**

**"Not me..."**

**"....Oh come on."**

**"Sorry Rosary, majority rules." **"Yuka!" Hakkai tackled her down to the ground as the demon's stringer came at them, "Tch." Yuka peeked over Hakkai's shoulder as Sanzo and Goku was sent flying next to them, "Where'd Gojyo go?!"

"I'm right here!" The redhead used his weapon to hold back the stringer from hitting them, "God damn....Get out of here!"

"No way," Hakkai told him as his chi began to form in his hands, "Yuka cover your eyes! This may be blinding!" His girlfriend quickly did what she was told and covered her eyes with her hands as his attack blazed up into the demon's stomach, managing to shoot it across twenty feet away. "What is that thing?" Gojyo frowned as they saw it twitch slightly and stopped moving, "Scorpions are not the huge and they do not attack people out in the wild...Well they do, but only when you bother them..."

"....It's one of her experiments," Rosary explained as Hakkai blinked, "Experiments? As in that woman Chiyo...The woman after you guys and Yuka..."

"Exactly," Rosary nodded, "She's getting tired of sending normal demon minions and trying to create a new breed of them..."

"Demons are demons same difference," Goku reasoned and let out a careless sigh, "Either way we're gonna kick their asses anyway...."

"I doubt it," the alter-ego frowned, "She's been getting more serious about this little issue...."

"Little? It's more like an annoying monkey that never goes away," Sanzo scoffed earning a glare from Goku, "Well I don't believe you have a solution to help us Sanzo," Rosary implied earning a glare from the monk, "Your best way of getting rid of Chiyo....Is getting Yuka home, to her world...."

"What?" Hakkai stared at her, "But-"

"Do you believe she'll be okay here? In the middle of such dangers Hakkai?" With that she left as Yuka fell into his arms.

Meanwhile....

"The trail stops here," Kougaiji frowned as he and Dokugakuji stood before a huge hole, "That woman released that thing...."

"Well, she has been hanging out with that Nii guy a lot," his friend commented, "They must have cooked that huge scorpion up....." Kougaji nodded and walked around the hole, noting that a few bones of humans were tossed a bit, "It ate some humans."

"No surprise."

"Yes, but look at how the trail suddenly turns from the west to the south," the prince confirmed pointing to the earlier tracks, "It was looking for Sanzo's party which pretty much sums it up that the girl was its target again."

"Well, if we-"

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!" They glanced up to see Yaone and Lirin on a flying dragon, "LIRIN!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!!!!"

"But you left me!" the young princess cried and hugged him after they landed, "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D TELL ME WHEN YOU LEAVE NEXT TIME!!!"

"Lord Kougaiji I'm sorry!" Yaone cried out as she bowed, "She was too fast and before I knew it-"

"It's alright Yaone," he told her and smiled, "I get it." She blushed at his smile and nodded, "HEY!!! THEM!!!"

"AH!!! NOT YOU!!!" Goku cried out as they crossed paths, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!"

"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THAT!!!" Lirin yelled as they glared at each other, "Goku," Hakkai frowned as he carried an sleeping Yuka in his arms, "We don't have time for this...."

"He's actually right," Gojyo sighed, "As much as I love seeing you two flirting with each other....We have to deal with Yuka and get out of this place since it seems to be the living experiment zoo of this Chiyo lady..."

"Chiyo again?" Kougaiji growled, "Now she's annoying me."

"Wait," Goku frowned, "You guys seen her....What is she like?"

"She's a freak!!!" Lirin cried out, "JUST GIVE THE GIRL TO US ALREADY SO-"

"No way!" Hakkai glared, "Giving Yuka to you...That's never going to happen...."

"So we'll just take her!"

"Lirin!!!" Yuka's eyes snapped opened as she glowed allowing Hakkai to let her go from his arms, "Try it girlie...." Lirin almost shuddered in terror as she leaped back to her brother, "What the!! She isn't!!"

Dia glared at them as she crossed her arms, "Dia," Hakkai frowned, "Don't-"

"She started it, besides...Yuka's out of it for now so we gotta take up the slack to protect her body and you guys."

"PROTECT US?!" Goku objected, but hushed when Hakkai held up a hand, "Do you..."

"To hell with it! Don't tell me you believed Rosary's little 'she has to go home to be protected' shit," Dia grumbled loudly as she looked at him, "Look, Yuka's choice is Yuka's choice. Rosary, myself, Opal, and Elnora are just trying to guide her until she won't need us anymore. Most likely it could be with you."

"Are you done talking!!! I'm ready to fight you!!!"

"Ai ai," Dia glared at Lirin, "You're just as annoying as that mouthy little monkey."

"Again, STOP CALLING ME MONKEY!!!"

"I AIN'T LIKE THE MONKEY!!!!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

".....Lirin just lost her focus," Yaone blinked in surprise as the young princess and Goku were engaged in an intense verbal fight as they were at a glare off. Dia sweat dropped, "Okay...Anyone else wanna take me and us down?"

"I'll go," Dokugakuji replied as he stepped forward, "I need a fight someone other than my little brother." Gojyo huffed, "I'll ignore that bro...."

"If that's the case I'm afraid you won't be fighting me dude," Dia sighed, "Hey come on out Opal. You're in this move...." Dokugakuji blinked in surprise as the pink haired alter-ego appeared and jumped up and down, "HI HI!!! I'm Opal and I have...A HYPER PROBLEM!!!!!"  
**".....Maybe putting Opal up to fight was a bad idea Rosary..."**

**"Hey, you switched Dia."**

**"Shush all of you! Yuka's still out cold..."**

**"Sorry..."**

Dokugakuji took his sword in both hands and quickly came at Opal who jumped over the blade and did four cartwheels away from him, "Whoa!!! Okay! Rule number one, don't use sharp weapons 'cause you may poke someone's eyes out!!!!"

**"......"**

**".......Opal...."**

**"We're so screwed....."**

Dokugakuji watched in confusion as Opal suddenly ran after a random butterfly, "....Okay, this is new....."

"......Opal's an idiot," Goku finally concluded, "I couldn't agree with you more," Sanzo grumbled, "Hey! Are you fighting or not kid?!"

"I'm not a kid!!!" Opal yelled and tossed a fist to the ground causing cracks to appear under Dokugakuji, "Whoa!" He moved quickly away as it continued to follow him, "Next please!!!!"

"I'll go," Yaone bowed, "Yaone is my name."

"Hello Yaone-chan!!!" Opal greeted as she glowed, "Yes hello, call me Elnora," the older woman alter-ego smiled pleasantly earning a slight blink from the purple haired demon, "I-I thought..."

"It's more likely that you and I are at the same level so it's fair," the dark haired woman explained as she took her hands out of her trench coat pockets, "So let's-"

A huge roar cut her off, "What now?"

"Oh shit!!! Not another scorpion!!!" Goku yelled as a black one appeared from the sands, "Oh come on! What's with this place!"

"......."

**"Can't be good. I thought the first one was annoying enough...."**

**"Why is there a bigger one than before though....It makes no sense for her to make multiple experimental demonic charge animals and than dump them here....."**

**"Unless it's hungry?"**

**"That's stupid Opal!"**

"Elnora move it!" Hakkai yelled snapping her out of her spaced out state, "Argh..." She jumped away as the tail came crashing down on where she was a few moments before," Tch...." She gasped as the ground under her broke, "AH!!!!"

"Oh-no!" Yaone, who also jumped away, fell down through the ground as well, "YAONE!!!" Kougaiji cried out as he watched her scream and fall, "That does it! I'm killing this thing right-!" His sentence was cut off when the ground shook again and the ground opened up, swallowing them all. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chiyo giggled slightly as she watched from her mirror as they feel, the tarot card of a devil appeared in her hands. "Oh...I am good," she smirked.

* * *

Ta-dah~! I am alive once again! Sorry if I haven't updated a lot....I've been trying to keep ideas in my head with all of my other fanfics and this too. Sorry if the wait was long. If you have any ideas on how I should do the pairings of the people while they're stuck underground let me know, I want to know what you guys think should happen later. Thank you once again for reading and supporting me! Hope to update soon I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters for the millionth time in this month. I do own the OCs however.**

_**That's right people! I'm back! Sorry I've been...Uh...Dead for the past few...Okay long months. But I'm back and alive! I hope you enjoy this update!**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Stuck In Hatchery

"Ow.....Ow..." Yuka groaned as she sat up, "What happened?"

"I guess....We fell underground...." Yuka glanced over to see the demon woman, Yaone, a few feet away from her, "Huh?"

"Oh," Yaone blinked in surprise as she saw the human girl and not the woman from before, "You must be Yuka...."

"Yes, Yaone right?" Yuka quickly stood up and bowed, "N-Nice meeting you...Kind of...." Yaone returned the bow as well. They stared at each other for a moment before looking around, "This tunnel must have been made by something huge."

"Not the scorpion though," Yaone objected, "The way it is.....It must have been a demonic ground worm."

"W-Worm?!" Yuka shuddered, "Ew gross!!! Why are there some many demonic things like bugs here?"

"Doctor Ni once said that this area is demonic experimental ground used a long time ago by a demon clan who specialized in studies of dark magic to summon creatures or make animals larger and demonic," Yaone explained, "Sometime long ago, the experiments turned on them and went into this wild area. It's still used today as a throw away for other experimental creatures."

"Explains why there's a lot of creepy scorpions," Yuka sighed, "So how do we get out of here? Any ideas?"

"Sadly no," Yaone frowned, "When I woke up, there was only you with me. The others may have been separated when we all came down."

"Oh-no.....Now I'm worried...."

"Don't worry," Yaone assured her, "We'll be okay and I know the others will be alright too. We just have to be careful and stay close to each other. Who knows, maybe we'll meet up with Lord Kougaiji or with your friends."

"Thanks Yaone...."

------------------

"Shit," Gojyo groaned out, "Stupid huge scorpion, when I get my hands on that thing again I'm gonna-"

"No use in doing that," Dokugakuji muttered as he emerged from a pile of rocks, "It seems that thing was crushed in here too."

"Oh lovely," Gojyo sighed dramatically, "I get stuck with you. Oh the joys of life..."

"Well deal with it," his brother rolled his eyes as he stood, "It's not like we'd get anywhere if we just stand here and bicker like old times you whiny kid."  
"Do I look like the little kid that you always picked on brother? No I think not," Gojyo shot back as he looked around, "Hell, another dark cave. Why is it that we always gotta have a truce in a cave?"

"This is a demonic ground worm cave to be more precise," Dokugakuji told him, "This doctor at the castle told us about them. This one looks like it's been making these tunnels down here for a long time."

"Well the others are out somewhere so I guess we better find-" A gun shoot was heard from a not so far distance, "Found the monk....And when there's a monk...."  
"There's two monkeys," Gojyo finished as both of them hurried off.

-----------------------

"FOR THE LAST TIME BOTH OF YOU!!" Sanzo yelled, "STOP YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING AND LET ME THINK IN TOTAL PEACE!! NOW!!!"

"Sanzo! She started it!!" Goku protested as he and Lirin were stuck in mid fight, his hands almost choking her neck as hers where tugging on his hair, "Yeah right you did you stupid monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey you are!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"  
"ARE-"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU FOR A LONG LONG TIME!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP SANZO!"  
"YEAH! SHUT UP BALDY!!"

---------------------------

Kougaiji glared at Hakkai who was holding a chi orb in his hands, "Why am I stuck with you?"  
"Well I guess we're the unlucky ones huh?" Hakkai laughed nervously as he lowered his hands, "I guess we'll have to make do with it and find the others."

"Tch, I hate to say it too, but you're right..." Hakkai smiled nervously again as the demon prince glared at him, "Don't smile all happy all the time."

"Well, someone has to look on the bright side at least we're not being attacked or something," Hakkai told him as they began to walk, "...So, why are you walking fast?"

"I am not. You should pick up the pace so we can get of here, meet the others, and battle each other," Kougaiji snapped at him as they walked down the path, "Yaone's most likely stuck with your annoying girl."

"Yuka isn't annoying," Hakkai finally glared, "She's actually mature for her age and is quite strong."

"Heh well, it's better if you just handed her over to us so this pain in an ass Chiyo leaves us...."

"Chiyo?"

"Huh? You heard of her?" Kougaiji glanced to see Hakkai frown, "She's been in our castle ever since this girl came to you. Said that she'd help us if we give her the girl..."

"Oddly enough," Hakkai told him carefully, "Chiyo's minions are just as bad as yours. They've been a hassle for us especially after her son got his own share of his defeat." Kougaiji let out a slight growl of annoyance and anger, "So she was doing things her way from the start...." Hakkai watched as the prince began to move a bit faster, "Come on, we better find our companions before she thinks about using this little problem to her advantage." _"I'm on to you Chiyo...Just you wait, I'll figure out what your true motives are and why you're doing this..."_

_-----------------------_

Yaone gasped in surprise as she and Yuka came face to face with a blocked path, "Not again..."

"Seems that almost every single path we take is blocked," Yuka sighed as she looked around the small narrowed path that she and Yaone had been following for the last few minutes, "Think we're lost again?"

"I certainly hope not," Yaone frowned as she placed a small mark on the boulder in front of them, "These marks should have showed up if we did take a wrong path."

"Maybe we should left," Yuka suggested pointing to an open path, "I'm pretty sure I heard something like a gunshot...Most likely from Sanzo trying to shut up Goku..."

"Sounds about right." Both of them walked off in that direction in silence, _"...She doesn't seem so bad," _Yuka thought as she looked at the demon woman through the corner of her eye, _"She's actually polite and a lot nicer than any other demon I've seen so far while being here."_

**"Who knows...Maybe it's a trick."**

**"I highly doubt it Dia. Yaone's actually giving off a kind vibe so, I say we trust her."**

**"You trust anyone that helps our host Rosary..."**

**"I like Yaone!"**

**"Of course you would Opal. She gave Yuka a piece of mochi a few minutes ago...."**

**"Those who give food are awesome!"**

_"Guys...Trying to think without major headaches?" _Yaone glanced at Yuka with curiosity as the girl began to sigh and lightly knock the side of her head with an annoyed expression, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Yuka told her in shock, "You were watching my facial expressions?"

"Well...You kept sighing and you have been looking a bit irritated for a few moments while we were walking..."

"Well that's the downside of alter-egos," Yuka explained, "They always talk in your head, you can't a have any peace for a while, and sadly...None of your thoughts are secrets..."

"Oh....Is it that much of a bother?"

"At times, but sometimes it helps a bit," Yuka smiled, "Before...I didn't have many friends and when they came into my mind. I had some friends with me when my real friends didn't show up in school."

"Oh you were...Lonely?"

"Yeah, it was mostly because of my parent's divorce and my shy nature," Yuka nervously grinned, "Heh, I wasn't much of a person to have company around with during play time and such. So...I was a bit um, demonic no offense. I usually would play pranks and all that to my classmates, but I never got in trouble for it. Turns out, that was because my alter-egos were developing..."

"At such a young age?"

"I know...Apparently, the younger you are the stronger powers such as magic and such can develop if you let it, that's what Rosary told me as well as Elnora," Yuka smiled, "Because we're born innocent with not exactly knowing much of this world. We're open to everything when we are young until an event such as death makes us grow up from that stage and we slowly lose our open soul to magic or powers."

"That's a great theory!" Yaone exclaimed as Yuka smiled, _"This human girl....She's actually quite polite and kind. She's not so bad..." _"Huh? Yaone, we're back at a fork in the road again..."

"What?! Oh!! We have been going in circles!!"

"Okay, we're going to take right now."

"Good-" They turned in shock as they heard a squeal behind them, "W-What's that?"

--------------------------

"Hungry...Hungry...."

"I'm so hungry..."

"May you two shut up?" Sanzo growled as they walked down the path, "We'll never get out if you keep whining..."

"Shut up! Sanzo! I can't help it! I need food!!"

"What happened to those boxes full of chocolate sticks Yuka gave you?! Eat those!" Goku smiled, "Oh yeah! The pocky!!"

"Pocky? What's that?" Lirin asked as she watched Goku take out a red box, "Those look like sticks..."

"Yeah, Yuka had a bunch of them with her when she came to us and she gave me some," Goku explained, "They're bread sticks dipped in chocolate. Want one?"

"Um.....Sure!" The demon princess took a pocky and bit it, "Oh these are good!!"

"......" Both of the younger ratio of the three heard a growl and glanced at Sanzo who blushed, "D-Damn..." Goku smirked, "Oh lookie Lirin.....Someone else is hungry too..."

"Oh...Baldy do you want a pocky too?" Sanzo glared at them, "Shut up! I don't need a damn snack!" His stomach gave out another growl, "Traitor....Fine, give me a few..."

"Hahahaha! He gave in!'

--------------------------------

Gojyo glanced around, "Damn, where could they have gone? Man they move fast!!"

"Well knowing Lirin, she must've dragged them," Dokugakuji frowned as he glanced down to see two trails, "She must've started complaining."

"That just comforts me that Sanzo and Goku are okay," the red head sarcastically retorted, "Now which way would your monkey drag my monkey and monk?"

"Are you back sassing me?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're being worried about them aren't you?" Gojyo groaned, "Okay maybe a little, but I'm just worried that they might attract something huge towards them or us. You said this place was what, a worm tunnel home?"

"Point taken," the swordsman smiled before frowning, "Hm? Hey, look over here." Gojyo looked to see his older half brother go towards a small green shell, "What the hell is that?!"

"Looks like....An egg," Dokugakuji replied touching it, "And it looks like whatever was inside just hatched out and went off."

"....Oh god, don't tell me."

"Yeah, looks like there might be more around and most likely, the parents will want us out."

--------------------------------------

"......Damn, what the hell is with this..."

"Just keep looking at the light," Hakkai joked as he used his chi to light their way through the tunnel, "And just keep thinking positive things okay?"

"Hell I won't. I don't have a single positive thing in my head right now you Mr. Sunny."

"Oh I'm Mr. Sunny now huh?" Hakkai grinned at Kougaiji who shuddered a bit, "Kougaiji, let's not throw sarcasm so lightly at me please? You do know that I may be tolerate, but I do have limits." _"Isn't he suppose to be the nice one of the group?!" _Kougaiji glanced around, "These tunnels go on for miles..."

"Yes they do," Hakkai frowned as they came to a dead end, "Dang, another one..."

"Tch, move aside I'll make it move." Hakkai stepped back as Kougaiji took strong kicks right towards the stone wall and broke through creating a new path for them, "Nicely done!"

"I've been doing that for twenty times okay?" Kougaiji frowned, "I hope Yaone, Lirin, and Dokugakuji are alright..." Hakkai smiled, "You worried?"

"Yes, unlike you," Kougaiji snapped as they continued on, "I mean, you haven't been at all fazed by this."

"....Because I know that they'll be fine," Hakkai replied as he went on ahead to light the way, "Also because I know Yuka is safe thanks to her powers."

"Those alter egos of hers?"

"Yeah, they seem to care for her and I know that they'll never let her get hurt or anyone with her hurt...." Kougaiji huffed before stopping, "....Look up there." Hakkai glanced up and grimaced, "What the heck?" A small coccon of glowing eggs throbbed with heartbeats as it glowed above them, "Eggs?"

"Demonic worm eggs," Kougaiji corrected them before glancing around in caution, "And these look ready to hatch any moment..."

"Wait so where's the mother and-" A large earthquake interrupted Hakkai as a large figure arose from the ground, "He looks mad already that we came into his nest..." Hakkai gulped as he looked at the demon in front of them. The thing was as tall as a tower for goddess sake! How'd it fit in the cave?! "That's the dad right?!"

"Yes, can't you see that it's taller?"

"Well excuse me I didn't take lessons in demonic worms prince..."

"Watch it!"

-------------

**"...Ew..."**

**"Don't say 'Ew' Dia! It's kawaii!!"**

**"For a fat worm..."**

**"Shush! It's looking at us..."**

**"Well correction, she's looking at Yuka..."**

**"You can tell Elle?"**

**"Of course, it's so easy! It's pink!"**

**"No, it's magenta..."**

**"Pink is magenta..."**

**"No it's not."**

_"GUYS!!" _Yaone frowned as she watched the younger girl cradle the tiny demonic worm baby, "U-Um Yuka...You sure you're not grossed out by that?"

"N-No....Okay, yes...Maybe..." Yuka frowned as the little creature in her arms squirmed, "A-Ah it's squirming!! What does that mean!!!"

"I-I think it just likes you," the demon woman giggled, "She must think you're her mother."

"Her?" Yaone pointed to the magenta scale, "See? Magenta is a type of pink, girl." Yuka giggled as Elle did a victory song at Dia before looking at the demonic worm, "..Yaone, do you think it just got lost?"

"Well-" They screamed as they felt an earthquake under them, "W-Wha?!" They looked up as a worm emerged up from the soil and roared at them, "....I guess that's the mama right?"

"....I..." The creature roared again and the demonic worm screamed back causing the creature to come at them, "Oh snap!" Yaone took off a small handful of black smoke bombs out of her pocket before throwing them at the creature causing it to scream out in confusion, "L-Let's go!"

"Right behind you!!!" Yuka agreed as the two ran.

-----------------

".....Did you hear something?" Sanzo asked as he, Goku, and Lirin sat around in a small circle eating pocky, "Nope..."

"Not a thing..."

"Hm...I think I heard someone scream.."

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!! Yes people! Done with this little update and I'll try to update more soon! Thank you for staying tune and reading! Love ya!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters for the millionth time. I do own the OCs however.**

_**Hey guys! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for not doing much for this fanfic, but I have been busy with multiple writer's block with this and thinking over and over until I had to faint...I've also been trying to perfect my typing style to make my stories less messy as I've seen when I look over them. I am also being very careful of spelling and grammer. So if there are still bits of that, I'm sorry. *Bows* Now! Here's a long awaited updated chapter! It's a little long.....^_^;;;;;**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Friendship between Us

"Running for my life, running for my life," Yuka cried out in panic as she and Yaone ran as fast as they could as the worm followed them, "Doesn't this thing stop at all for rest?!"

"G-Guess not!" Yaone yelled as she tried throwing more bombs at it, "Ah! It swallowed my last ones!!"

"What?!" Yuka cried out in horror as she and Yaone began to pick up their running pace, the infant worm in her arms was not much help and continued to cry as the scary looking creature came at them full force, "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuka screamed out with all her might, "S-So do I!" Yaone cried out as well as they rounded a corner, **"Q-Quick! Let me out! I-I got a plan!!!"**

"Yaone can you hold this?" Yaone looked at her in confusion as she handed her the infant worm, "Yuka?"

"No worries, I know what I'm doing," she replied as they continued to run, "C-Come on out Opal!" Yaone blinked in surprise as the alter-ego appeared, "Y-You?"

"Oh hello!" Opal smiled, "Nice to see you up front and person-"

**"NOT THE TIME OPAL!!! PATH WAY!!!"**

"Oh right!" Opal skated to a stop and faced the wall, "Yaone-chan, may you move back?"

"S-Sure..." Opal jumped up into the air and quickly flew towards the wall of stone using her legs to push herself to it before flipping up into the air, "Super Flip Kick!" Yaone watched in shock as the young girl kicked a multiple row of overhanging rocks above them and watched as they crushed before them creating a wall, "Oh...W-Wow...."

"Take that you big worm!!" The creature behind the rock wall growled and banged against the rocks, "Quickly Yaone-chan! Towards that pathway!!"

"H-Huh?! W-Wait up!!"

-----------------------

"Okay...This is getting more annoying by the freakin' second!!" Gojyo yelled as he and his brother came to another fork in the road, "We've been doing this for hours...How can this happen every single time?!" Dokugakuji shrugged and glanced around, "And those screams were definitely female and came somewhere around here." Gojyo sighed, "Most likely it was Yuka and that woman Yaone...I've heard Yuka's screams enough to know how she sounds like." Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow, "What? She always gets kidnapped or attacked alright?" Gojyo explained as his brother made a mark on the stone before them, "Sounds something Yaone tends to do...."

"...You know what, you're right...." Gojyo blinked a moment, "...So they're the damsels in distress in our groups huh? If so...Than Hakkai's is Yuka's knight and your prince is Yaone's?" Dokugakuji paused a moment before frowning, "You have a point now. Although Kou didn't make his move yet..." Gojyo nodded, "Guess we'll have to tease them both more after this right?" His older brother nodded, "You said it..."

--------------------------

Goku and Lirin glanced behind them, "HM?!" Sanzo glared at them from where he sat, "What you two?" Lirin and Goku pointed, "We just heard a weird scream..." The priest frowned, "Scream?" Lirin nodded, "It sounded like two women....OHNOES!! WHAT IF YAONE'S HURT?!" Goku and Sanzo watched as the demon princess began to panic before sighing, "I'm sure she's fine," Goku reasoned to her, "I mean...Isn't she like, a medic?" Lirin frowned and glared, "Yeah, but Yaone isn't that strong! Oh I hope big brother will find her and protect her!!"

"Protect her? Kougaiji protecting her?" Goku questioned and thought a moment, "Oh! Does your brother have a crush on Yaone?" Lirin thought a moment, ".....Oh my gosh! No wonder he's so protective of her!" Sanzo raised an eyebrow and looked away as the two began to compare notes on Kougaiji's attraction to Yaone.

-------------------

Kougaiji sneezed as he and Hakkai hid behind a boulder as they waited for the angry demon worm to leave, "They say if you sneeze," Hakkai informed him, "Someone's talking behind your back." Kougaiji just ignored his comment before glancing behind again, "The father doesn't seem to think we left..."

"So what now?" Kougaiji leaned back and sighed, "I have no idea....Maybe because of our scents mingling in the air along with the others in these tunnels? If so, we might be stuck here for a long while." Hakkai sighed, "Oh dear....."

"I just hope Yaone is alright...." Hakkai smiled before Kougaiji sent him a slight glare, "What?"

"I'm sorry to pry," he grinned, "But...Are you and Ms. Yaone...Lovers?" Kougaiji's face was priceless as Hakkai asked him that question, who knew that the demon prince Kougaiji could actually blush to the point that his face was the same red color as his hair, "W-What kind of question is that?!" Hakkai chuckled, "Ah so you are..." Kougaiji looked away, "N-No we're not! I'm just...." Hakkai smiled again, "It's okay," he told him, "I'm worried about Yuka right now as well....I guess we'll call this a truce for now?"

"...Fine," Kougaiji nodded before glancing behind to notice that the demon had left, "It's clear..." Hakkai and Kougaiji carefully stepped out of their hiding places to see trenches, "Oh my...."

"It must have sensed something else to leave us here," Kougaiji frowned, "Maybe it's babies.....Or something else that might threaten them." Hakkai frowned a moment as a loud scream pitched throughout the tunnels, "What the heck?!"

----------------

Yaone covered her ears as Yuka struggled to stop the young infant worm from crying, "C-Calm down!" she begged it, "W-We'll be your mommy! J-Just please stop screaming!!" The demon worm whimpered before squealing in joy, "Ah.....Why us?" Yaone sat down with her and looked at the worm as well, "Well...One thing's for certain, if we can return it to its proper parents than we won't have problems with any more of her kind..." Yuka just nodded and settled the worm down to which it hopped onto Yaone's lap, "I just hope that Hakkai's okay....."

"I too hope Lord Kougaiji's okay as well," Yaone sighed as she petted the worm's head, "Along with the others. We should hurry and find an exit as soon as possible..." Yuka nodded before looking at Yaone, "Say Yaone....Do you love Kougaiji?" The purple haired demon woman blushed, "W-What? O-Of course not!" she denied and looked down, "H-He is nothing, but the lord who I serve faithfully and a prince...."

"You're blushing Yaone...." Yaone shyly smiled, "A-Ah...In a way..Yes I do love him...He rescued me from being a 'toy' for a demon lord that was living in the castle who ate beautiful women like me....But he took me in and saved me. So now, my life and my very being is dedicated to him." Yuka smiled, "Wow...Does he feel the same way towards you?" Yaone blushed and looked away with a shake of her head, "He's a prince...I'm his servant....There is no way possible we can be like that. What about you and Mr. Hakkai? You seem closer than you were last time I saw you." Yuka blushed and the older woman laughed at the younger's reaction, "Ah I see!"

**"Nice reaction Yuka...You're such an open book..." **_"SHUT UP!!!" _Yuka glanced down quickly, "Um....Y-Yes..We're together now...Despite him being older than me...." Yaone smiled, "Ah you're lucky though...I don't think I stand a chance at all with Kougaiji..." Yuka frowned and made a fist pump in the air, "No way! Love is eternal power! There will be a way!" Yaone giggled as she looked at the young girl, "That's so funny Yuka-chan!" Yuka laughed a bit and nervously continued to look down at the small worm, "...Hm...I don't think giving a name to this little girl will be harmful will it?" Yaone frowned, "Yes, we can't keep calling her...Well..Her..."

**"How about Hana?"**

**"Rosary, that's a really simple name..."**

**"That's the point?"**

**"Oh, oh! What about Ultimate Super Sparkle Princess?!"**

**".....Hell no...."**

Yuka giggled, "How about Hana?" Yaone nodded, "Yes that's perfect. Simple and easy to remember. You like that Hana?" The infant worm nodded happily and squealed as Yaone petted her, "Aw....Just like a dog or cat..." Yuka smiled, "Yup!" Yaone thought a moment before turning to her, "Say Yuka," she began, 'What's it like in your world? Is it like ours?"

"Goku asks me a lot about it," Yuka commented before smiling, "But not really..I'd say, it's more future like than this one. There are more buildings, techonology, and there aren't many demons around....But than again...There aren't many people like me around. Demons and other beings like them hide in the shadows or blend into society to live life....There are still conflicts around humans with demons, but there are people like me who have power to stop it. I've been fighting a bit against some demons after I turned thirteen...But they don't bother me now since I've gotten full control of my powers and I don't bother them."

".....What about your family? Your parents are separated yes?" Yuka nodded, "Yeah..Mom and Dad spilt up when I was little...I can't remember much, but I live with both of them since they still work in the same city. I live with my mother mostly though. Dad isn't as responsible with me as Mom is, he can barely cook anything other than dinners that need to be placed in the microwave. That's a stove that heats things through vents by the way..."

"A stove that does that? Amazing!" Yuka giggled, but stopped a moment as she heard a loud roar, "....Uh...Hana....Is that your father?!" Yaone and her stood up quickly in shock as a large worm towered over them, "A-Ah...L-Large...Looking...S-Scary~!!!!!" Hana gave out a squeal and squirmed out of Yuka's arms towards the worm, "M-Must be her father," Yaone tried to say without fear, "A-Aw..."

Hana squealed as she nudged towards Yuka and Yaone, the larger worm glanced at them.

**"AH!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"O-Opal..W-Worms a-are not going t-to eat us..."**

**"Elle, you're trembling..."**

**"S-So are you Rose and Dia!"**

**"I-I'm not scared...Yes I am!! DON'T EAT US!!!!!!!" **

"Will all of you shut up in there! It's not gonna eat us!" Yuka yelled assuring herself, Yaone, and her alter-egos the best way she could. The demon worm bowed to them and slowly began to leave as Hana followed squealing. Yaone let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god....We're safe...."

"Y-Yay..." Yaone cried out in shock as Yuka fainted, "Ah! YUKA!!!!!!!"

"Yaone!" Yuka jerked right back up as she and Yaone saw Kougaiji and Hakkai running towards them, "Hakkai!!" Yuka cried out in joy and glomped him causing him to fall down, "W-Whoa! D-Did you miss me that much?" he teased as she pulled away to look at him, "O-Of course!" she told him, "I-I...Yaone and I...Almost became...W-Worm food....." Hakkai blinked as Yuka shuddered at the memory of when she and Yaone were running away from the strange demon worm when they discovered Hana, "S-Scary...." Hakkai gave her a kiss on the forehead making her stop, "It's okay. We're here now. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"H-Hai...." Yuka blushed darkly and smiled before giving Hakkai another hug. Yaone smiled at the sight before looking at Kougaiji, "Did you find the others?"

"No," Kougaiji sighed, "But I was worried more about you. Are you alright?" Yaone blushed and glanced down, "U-Uh I'm fine...Yuka sorta helped us in a tight situation so we're both okay." Kougaiji gave a smile, "That's good to hear." He gave her hug before looking at Hakkai and Yuka as Yaone and him blushed a bit, "So we found each other. Now we need to find everyone else," Yuka finally spoke breaking the awkward silence, "My money is that Sanzo is with Goku and Lirin. They're most likely to be safe and unharmed." Yaone nodded, "So that leaves Dokugakuji with his brother right still in the tunnels right?" Hakkai nodded, "I saw a marked stone when me and Kougaiji were running from the father worm."

"Dokugakuji would do that," the demon prince nodded, "Alright, let's go. They shouldn't be that far."

---------------------

"Argh!" Gojyo dodged the attack of the worm before him, "Okay....I'm guessing this one's the cannibal?" Dokugakuji grunted in response, "Yeah...There's always one of 'em in a group of demon animals like this. I'm guessing it lost it's prey...." The worm roared again and charged at the two allowing them both to jump off the high ledge to a corner, "Ah shit! It's a trap!" The demonic worm slowly straightened up to its full height as it began to show its teeth to the two, "Oh great..." Gojyo attempted to throw his scythe at the demon only to have its skin reflect the weapon back at him, "That skin's like armour...."

"Damn it...I guess this is it huh? Man, this is pathetic. I have to die next to my kiddo brother," Dokugakuji smirked at Gojyo who scoffed, "Oh that hurts me greatly brother, but whatever....Sorry for it to end like this."

"What on earth are you two talking about?!" Flames engulfed around the worm as four figures appeared above them from a cliff, "Do you really think we'd leave you two by yourselves?"

"Kou! Yaone!"

"Along with Hakkai and Yuka, what the hell took you so long?" Gojyo asked as the four leapt down, "We got held up, sorry!" Yuka bowed as Gojyo just leaned back a bit on his weapon, "No need to say sorry...."

"We got held up by a father and infant," Yaone explained and glanced at the worm before them as it tried to shake off the remaining flames around it, "Isn't that the same worm that chased us Yuka?"

"Huh? Hey you're right!!!!" Dokugakuji frowned, "Gojyo and I found it eating a bunch of weak demon worms before it chose us to be it's next snack. Apparently, it's a cannibal..."

"No wonder it was chasing us with Hana," Yaone realized, "It wanted to eat her!" Kougaiji and Hakkai gave her an odd look, "Who?" She nervously laughed, "Eh...." Yuka stepped in, "A baby worm that we took care of before it went off to her father. So....I say, payback...Want to fight with me Yaone?" Yaone nodded, "Yeah...I believe it's suitable for us girls to have a little revenge of it chasing us." Yuka smiled and looked at Hakkai, "Will that be alright Hakkai?" He nodded, "Alright, but Kougaiji and I are going to step in if you two seem to be having trouble."

"No worries, we'll be careful!" Yuka and Yaone went up towards the demon, "HEY!! UGLY!!" Yuka yelled, "REMEMBER US?!"

"That's right!" Yaone also yelled, "It's time for us to settle things!" She glanced over to Yuka who just smiled back before glowing, "I'll be your fighting partner for this alright Yaone?" Rosary smiled as she looked at the woman, "I'm Rosary by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to be fighting with you," Yaone also smiled before they took there fighting stance. The worm snarled at them and began to dive towards them, "Jump!" Yaone and Rosary quickly dove into different directions, "Wind Vortex!" The worm screeched in pain, "Quick throw your spear at it!" Yaone quickly jumped out of the way and threw her spear into the whirlwind that struck at the heart of the worm, "Yes!"

They both landed away as the worm fell, "Well I guess they're right about revenge being sweet," Rosary smirked a bit as she turned to Yuka, "Yay! We beat it!!" Yaone and her laughed together and gave each other high fives.

------------------

"I win!" Lirin cheered after she and Goku had played about twenty rounds of cards for hours, "Aw man!" Goku growled and threw his cards down as they sat at the entrance out of the tunnels, "Sanzo! I'm hungry again!"

"Than eat something," the priest muttered as he smoked, "I don't carry any snacks..." Goku pouted, "But all the snacks Yuka gave me are out." Lirin sighed, "Aw! Where is everyone!!!"

"Lirin!" Kougaiji called out as he and the others began to emerge out into the light, "There you are!" Lirin jumped up and ran full speed at her brother, "Ni-san!!!" Yaone laughed a bit as Kougaiji was tackled into a hug by his sister, "Yay! You're okay!" Dokugakuji smiled, "Of course. We ran into trouble, but we're all fine." Gojyo took out a cigarette as Sanzo glared at him as well as to Hakkai, "Took you a while. These two tortured me with pocky and card games."

"Yuka! I'm hungry!" Goku whined and she smiled, "Oh okay. Here!" Goku cheered as Yuka handed him a box of pocky, "Yes-HEY!!" Lirin stuck her tongue out as she snatched the box, "Nah!"  
"Give it back!!!" Yuka watched in confusion as the two than chased each other for the box, ".....Does this happen often?" Kougaiji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he watched his sister, "Only over food," the red head demon groaned out and went over to snatch his sister, "Enough we're going home now."

"Aw! B-But-" Yuka smiled and gave the princess a few more boxes, "Here." Lirin cheered and smiled at her, "Thank you human girl!!!"

"It's Yuka!" Goku yelled, "And I want that box you took back!" Sanzo glared, "Isn't it the same as the others?" Yaone giggled as she smiled at Yuka, "Thank you so much Yuka for being my partner during this little truce," she bowed and Yuka quickly bowed back, "No problem!" the girl smiled, "Oh and good luck with you-know-what...." Yaone blushed darkly and nodded, "And good luck with you too..." Hakkai and Kougaiji exchanged a look, what were they talking about?

----------------

Chiyo screamed out in anger as Yin ducked just in time as another hand mirror was hurled at him, "Mother calm down..."

"How can I be calm?!" Chiyo cried out and grabbed him at the collar, "I have waited...So long to snatch revenge towards that damn mortal girl...And it's taking even longer than I want it to be!" Yin flinched in pain as her long nails grasped his arms as she held him at arm's length, "Yin dear....Maybe I should just destroy you and eat your powers so I can actually face that girl..." His eyes widen in fear, "Mother you're-" Chiyo let him go and let out a cracked laugh, "Oh I was joking my dear son!" she screeched out and hugged him until her nails drew blood from his very back, "I love you....."

Yin choked down a cry of disgust as his mother continued to laugh insanely, _"This isn't good," _he thought as Chiyo let him go and walked away from him, _"At this rate...Mother will crack and maybe kill Yuka...No, I can't let that happen..." _"Oh Yin dear!" Chiyo happily called and showed him a doll of him and Yuka, "Do you want another chance of helping me?" Yin shuddered as another insane laugh came out, _"Yuka..."_

* * *

_**Yes! Finally done with this chapter and updated! But....Now I don't know what to do for the next chapter!!!! Help me please! Give me suggestions or advice so I can keep up with this! Thank you for reading and I hope to continue this with your support! Until next time!!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Saiyuki or its characters for the millionth time. I do own the OCs however.**

_**To avoid alter-ego conversation confusion as I seem to be reading from the reviews, I have now come up with the perfect system to sort this out!**_

_**When Rosary talks: R-"blah, blah"**_

_**When Elnora's speaking: E-"blah, blah"**_

_**When Opal's whining: O-"blah!!!"**_

_**When Dia's threatening: D-"blah, blah..."**_

_**Hopefully this will be helpful and not confuse readers whenever the alter-egos now speak. Now without any other distractions! Time to reveal this new chapter, enjoy!!**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Gift

Only one word to describe the trip to the next town, headache. Yuka couldn't rest at all with her alter-egos arguing double time and much louder than usual. Rosary and Elnora would be caught in debates concerning plans on how to get rid of demons faster as Opal and Dia would be engaged in a fight over who cheated over rock-paper-scissors to a battle to defend themselves-Dia-from a hugger-Opal. Her voice was hurting so much from yelling out and her head was pounding with anger from using her brain power to try to push their talking away.

Not only was her mental safety concerned, but another headache factor was from the outside world as well. As she was confined to be around Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku in a small Jeep there were no barriers to block off the three men in the back. Sanzo had fired his gun beyond a million times into the sky to silence the loud arguements Gojyo and Goku continued to have 24/7. It was a miracle that Hakkai and herself didn't lose to insanity, but than again....Hakkai didn't even seem fazed at all from the bickers in the back as she recalled. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" She covered her ears as Sanzo shot another ten rounds up to the sky, "If you two don't shut up I'll be very happy to shoot you both in the brains next time!" Yuka sighed and glanced at Hakkai who just let out a nervous laugh, "Uh...Sanzo, if you do that than we won't be able to fight against anymore demons and reach to India in time," he reasoned to which Gojyo and Goku let out a sigh of relief as Sanzo huffed in annoyance before returning to his paper. Yuka smiled, but cried out in shock as she heard a loud shrill scream inside her head to which the four men stared at her in concern, "Yuka?" Goku poked at her as she covered her ears and leaned down a bit in her seat, "You okay?"

"I told you before you two!" Yuka screamed and waved her arms, "No! My mind is not a place of tackling or of killing!!!!" Goku and Gojyo glanced at each other and slowly scouted back a bit as the young teen continued to scold to the people in her mind.

Hakkai sighed, "Let me guess....Opal and Dia this time?" Yuka grumbled a yes and glared at Goku and Gojyo, "And you two don't need to scout away from me like I'm an insane person!" Hakkai laughed a bit, but flinched as his beloved Yuka gave him a painful jab to the arm, "It's not funny Hakkai! You try to have so many fights in your head and trying to keep sane!!!" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at this, "I think she's snapped Hakkai."

"I don't need your input too Sanzo!" Yuka cried out towards the priest to which he too backed away from the girl. All four of them had never seen Yuka like this, than again they never have interacted with someone as young as her or at least a female for that long. Hakkai watched as Yuka than returned to a glare method in which she would stare out in front of her as she tried to yell at the alter-egos. "Argh.....You two...Are impossible," Yuka muttered out in venom as the men continued to watch her, "Why...Why were you placed in the same room in the first place?!"

**D-"She invades my bubble!"**

**O-"Oh come on now Dia-chan! I only give you hugs of love!"**

**D-"More like doom! Get off me!!!" **

**R-"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to concentrate!"**

**E-"Yes....."**

**D-"Well excuse us!"**

**O-"Why must we all be separated!!!"**

"Can you all just shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuka screamed startling the men around her, _"Note, do not make her mad," _Hakkai thought as he watched his girlfriend scream out that the world would be more pleasant if her alter-egos would actually get along. Gojyo edged carefully to him, "Pst Hakkai," his friend whispered, "Did you ask her yet?" Yuka gasped as the Jeep did a slight sharp jerk, "Hakkai!"

"S-Sorry," her boyfriend lightly laughed and glared at Gojyo who slowly slid back, "I guess not," the redhead muttered nervously, "I'll uh....Goku get me another beer!"

"Huh?!" Goku cried out, "We're out of it and what makes you think I'm you're maid getting you beer?!"

------------

Yin gripped the sides of his head tightly as he tried to ignore the screams emitting from the latest project her mother had asked Dr. Nii to dissect into, "Ah...." The human doctor frowned as he threw the small creature into a large bin next to his desk, "Not exactly perfect. There are a few flaws within this project's interior organs that seems to be impossible for it to live long in the surface. You might want to tell your mother to try again." Yin bent to pick up the bin, "Right sir," he muttered flatly as the weird doctor grinned as he petted his stuff animal, "Mr. Bunny's happy you came by this time Yinny," Dr. Nii told the boy making Yin want to run out of there faster, "How is your body doing after those little treatments?"

Yin grimanced at the mention and gingerly touched the sore on his lower back from where his latest medical treatment had been placed, "I'm doing fine...." He yanked the bin up and quickly left the lab, creepy. Creepy and scary was all that described that lab Yin thought as he picked up the pace and hurried off to his mother's room to report the doctor's latest advice. Lirin skipped over to him and smiled, "Hi there!" Yin came to a halt, "Uh...H-Hello," he replied and looked at the young girl, "Where's-"

"Yaone's gone with Kougaiji-ni to scout out something," the princess told him, "Doukugakuji is busy too with training. So I'm alone. I escaped my room so....Can you play with me?!" Yin flinched in confusion as she knocked the bin out of his hands and up into the air before landing...right into the hands of Dr. Nii, "Ah! RUN!!!" Lirin cried out in horror and dragged Yin away, "Hu-Huh?!" The demon princess nearly crashed him into the wall during a sharp turn around the corner before stopping behind a pillar, "W-What was that for?!" he asked in confusion as the girl peeked around, "Good he's not following us!" Was she talking about Dr. Nii? "So, what's up with that?" Yin turned to her confused, "H-Huh?" Lirin frowned, "I meant your mom sending you down to creepy guy's lab everyday?"

"Oh that? Uh...We-Well.....She just sends me here on errands...That's all..." Lirin crossed her arms, "No offense, but your mom's even crazier than my mom. My mother only comes here for.....Gah...Don't get me started. Ew...." Yin frowned a moment before blinking, "O-Oh w-wait....S-So...Dr. Nii is....OH GOD THAT IS GROSS!!!!!" Lirin nodded, "Exactly!"

* * *

"Wha?! You're out of rooms?!" The innkeeper nervously laughed, "I'm so sorry," he told them, "But the only place I can allow is either the attic or the room that's usually reserved for married couples." Yuka glanced frantically at the four men before her that looked at her in concern, "W-What?" Gojyo looked at Sanzo who turned to the innkeeper, "How big is the attic?"

"It's roomy enough for three people, but you have-" Sanzo held up a hand, "These two can take the room while us three take the attic." Yuka and Hakkai glanced at each other, turned to their darkest shade of red, and stared at their companions, "HUH?! DOUBLE HUH!?" Yuka cried out in pure confusion as Hakkai followed suit, "S-Sanzo are you sure this is-"

"See you two later," he simply said as Gojyo and Goku quickly left along with him to follow the inn keeper to the attic room. Hakkai blushed and glanced at Yuka who was slowly tilting side to side as she tried to place two and two together. _"I...I'm rooming with Hakkai....In one room...."_

**D-"But isn't that what you wanted?"**

**O-"Yeah Yuka-chan! You two-" **_"Stop it! Stop it right there!" _Yuka screamed out and buried her face into her hands, "Yuka?"

"Huh?! O-Oh um...I-It's fine." Hakkai gave her a nervous smile as well before looking away unsure what to say. _"Gah! What am I gonna do?!"_

**R-"Just act normal."**

**D- "Rosary in case you haven't noticed. When Yuka acts normal, she's boring. Why don't you try spicing yourself up?"**

**E-"Dia! Yuka's seventeen not twenty!!!"**

**D-"Peh."**

**O-"But than again a lot of girls her age are already-" **_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

"...Why is he here?" Kougaiji questioned his little half sister as she entered the room with her arm linked with Yin, "Lirin, you know this was suppose to be a secret meeting?"

"Aw, but I couldn't leave him with his mom again!" Lirin pouted as Yin laughed nervously as she hugged him, "Besides he's super nice! He helped me sneak some meat buns out of the kitchen!" Yin felt an air of disapproval from Kougaiji before trying to make himself appear smaller by shying into the far end corner of the room, "I'll try to ignore your meeting okay so don't worry."

"It's alright Yin," Yaone kindly told him, "We trust you." Kougaiji gave a slight glare at Yin again before turning away, "Alright, but don't tell your mother anything about this meeting."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Yin promised with a small grin as he watched Lirin gulp down another meat bun. Kougaiji sighed and turned to face Dokugakuji and Yaone, "As you know, there have been rumors about a traveling demon who targets humans and demons alike under the allias of a doll maker."

"Doll maker?" Dokugakuji questioned as Yaone frowned, "Why does this concern us?" Kougaiji glanced at Yin, "Chiyo requested something...." Yin blinked in shock, "My mother?"

* * *

Yuka sat down on the bed as she waited for Hakkai to return from his checking in with the others, "Gah...Why Sanzo why?" she whispered in pure fear as she hugged the pillow tighter to her chest, "Why did you do this to me?!"

**D- "Maybe it's a sign for you to finally-" **

"NO!! I don't want to do that yet!!"

**O- "Well...You're mature enough though...." **

"G-Guys I doubt Hakkai would wanna do it with me though," Yuka sighed and fumbled through her words, "I mean...I'm really scrawny...I'm not that pretty..."

**R- "Oh come off it. Yuka, you're a freakin' adorable doll type! I mean, almost everyone in your class says you're cute." **

"Cute doesn't cut it Rosary," she mumbled back and fell back on the bed causing Hakuryu to scoot up a bit to make room, "I mean....Don't older guys like....I don't know sexy?"

**E- "You are sexy." **

"I'm not! Okay, name one time I was sexy!"

**D, O, R, E- "During you're first high school dance. You basically out danced everyone. I mean, almost every guy threw themselves at your feet when you began to dance." **Yuka blushed furiously, "That was out of pure confidence and sugar hyper power!" she yelled and shoved her face into a pillow, "Huu....."

"...Out of what and what power?"

"H-H-Hakkai!" Yuka burned at the sight of her boyfriend smiling kindly at her, "U-Uh...I-I..."

"It's fine, I won't bother." He sat down on the bed, "Um...."

"Er.....I....I....I'm gonna take a bath first!" Yuka cried out and quickly ran out of the main room into the bathroom before Hakkai spoke, _"I can't face him!!!!!!" _

* * *

Hakkai frowned slightly as his girlfriend went off running, "Is it really that awkward to be with me?" A knock at the door alarmed him and he opened it, "Gojyo?" he called out certain his half breed friend was doing this to remind him to talk to Yuka, but was surprised to see no one down the hall. Funny, the last time he checked Gojyo wasn't a fast runner since after all there were a lot of stairs and Hakkai would have heard his friend hurry down them.

He quickly looked down in and saw a small box with two little dolls, he picked the box up and took one of the dolls out to see that it looked exactly like him. "Creepy," he muttered and took the box with him inside not aware of a grinning cloaked figure that was hanging from the ceiling above.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AMEN!! I finally updated! I know there are many fanfics I haven't updated, but I'm trying my best! (Now I understand how writers and manga artists feel on deadline once again...) Anyway thanks so much for your support and for reading this update! Review and be kind!**_

Lirin, Kougaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, Hakuryu

Chiyo, Yin, Yuka, Rosary, Dia, Opal, Elle-sensei/Elnora


End file.
